


Random Shorts

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Mortal Kombat - Fandom, Original - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplaying - Fandom, TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Transformers, random - Fandom
Genre: Crimes, Death, Depression, F/M, Fuckthesetags, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imeanfrickthesetags, Lemons, Limes, Multi, NeverFinished, Original Character(s), Pyromania, Random - Freeform, Romance, Sacrifice, Scary, Shorts, Smut, SomeLongMotherFuckers, SomethingToDo, Suicide, one shots, original - Freeform, roleplaying, spoops, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: Just a bunch of shorts when I have no inspiration yet some inspirations.... Like I can't write a full story at the moment, but enjoy my BS. XDTHERE WILL BE MATURE STORIES IN HERE. BEWARE AND LOOK AT THE TITLES... AND THE SMALL INTROS AT THE BEGINNING OF STORIES. I WILL WARN YOU WHEN IT IS SINFUL, LEMONY, OR DIRTINESS!





	1. Annoying Flirtations

"'Ey suga' bot... Why not come over 'ere and play a round with yer favorite wrangler?" Quickstrike says, winking at the dragon fem as he waves a few cards around. Morningstar growled silently before turning to the mech.  
"I am on monitor duty, Quickstrike, and I actually take it quite seriously. What happens if I am 'playing a round' and a maximal comes into our territory? I will not be able to warn everyone and we could be attacked!" She says, huffing as she tried to focus on the computer screen. Quickstrike laughed at that and sauntered up behind her, wrapping his snake head around her waist as he looks at the screen.  
"No Maxi' would dare attack while 'im here! Besides... I can protect ya, sugar bot." He says, Morningstar restraining herself from chucking the bot into the lava below. She could handle his flirtations most of the time, but now it was becoming an every HOUR thing. She looked at him, who was managing to wiggle his optic ridges at her.   
"When a fem says no, Quickstrike... It doesn't mean keep bugging her. It means leave her be or she will soon rip off one of your two heads!" She says, eyeing his snake arm. He looks to where she was looking, before grinning, knowing she wouldn't make good on her threat.  
"I love a fem who gets feisty." Quickstrike says, getting closer. Morningstar was about to finally punch him in the faceplate, when Quickstrike was yanked back by an unknown force. She spins around to see who was her savior, and smiles as she sees her commander, Megatron, holding Quickstrike by the neck.  
"Then you will love him." Morningstar says, letting out a giggle as Megatron growled and Quickstrike gulped. "Commander, you are back early from your mission..."  
"It seems I came back at the right time, Morningstar, yess... Was Quickstrike... bothering you?" Megatron asked, eyeing the fusior with disdain and slight anger.   
"I-I-I was just 'elping with the monitors, Boss bot! Isn't that right, Sug--- I mean, Mornin'star?" Quickstrike quickly said, eyeing Megatron's tail cannon, which looked like it was starting to power up.  
"Oh? I thought you were trying to get me to abandon my post to play cards? Or endlessly trying to flirt with me?" Morningstar says, making Megatron's optics flash with anger and Quickstrike yelp as his neck was squeezed.  
"Oh, is that what happened... Quickstrike, you and I will need to have a little discussion... AFTER you are done with monitor duty!" Megatron says, throwing him to the floor. Morningstar slid out of her seat, and in a scramble, Quickstrike got in it, trying to avoid to further anger Megatron. Megatron then turned to Morningstar and a small smile crossed his lips. "As for you Ms. Star... I would like for you to encrypt a few data tracks for me. I know you will not fail me, for you, unlike most of my soldiers, are intelligent." At that, Megatron walks down the hall, leaving Morningstar with a smile on her face.  
"Now that... is the way to flirt." Morningstar says. She then skips down the hall after her leader, knowing that she would forever enjoy his attention.


	2. Quan Chi X Misty

"This was requested by my watty friend, kratos619. Though I am going to butcher this... I hope you like it, my dear." Adrienne says, before she begins the chapter.

The demon sorcerer was working on his spells, studying his books with interest... at least he was trying to, until his 'beloved' apprentice came into the room.  
"Quanny! What are you doing?" Her voice carried into the room, and he rubs his temples.  
"I am studying my spells, Misty... Like you should be doing."  
"But that is boring..." Misty says, rolling her eye. She jumped onto his desk, taking a seat on the edge and watching him. "I studied yesterday, anyway."  
"What do you want me to do then?" Quan Chi asks, looking at her, secretly admiring how tightly the shirt she wore hung to her body...  
"How about a personal lesson? I learn better hands on anyway." Misty says, smiling at her mentor, who she often referred to in her thoughts as Master...  
Quan Chi paused, before chuckling.   
"Alright then... Let's begin." He says, rising to his feet and going to the center of the room. Misty follows, her steps light, almost bouncy. She stands before her mentor, and he summons a training dummy. "Show me the fire spell you should have learned on the pages about Flamma."  
"Yes sir." Misty nods, before getting into the pose the page talked about... sorta, from what she gathered. She concentrated her magic, before thrusting her hands forward. Nothing. "Shit."  
"You are too ridged, my dear. Here...." Quan Chi got behind her, and took her arms into his strong hands, moving them, making them loose. "You have to be as fluid as a fire... as quick as a blaze... as passionate as a flame..."  
Misty was doing fine keeping her emotions in check, until she felt Quan Chi's muscled chest press against her back, his voice in her ear. "You are as beautiful as a fire, my apprentice..."  
*FLOOOSH!*  
All of a sudden, fire was everywhere, and Quan Chi stood back, looking at the now flame engulfed room. Misty covers her figuratively burning face, and groaned.  
"Well... That is a start."

 

End.

Adrienne waved to Misty. "Hope you enjoyed this short!"


	3. The Love Letter (Transformers Prime Universe)

Morningstar was heading for monitor duty, a job most hated, but she secretly enjoyed, as it gave her time to watch human videos and listen to their music, as she enjoyed them immensely. As she entered the half full command room, she noticed a letter on her station, causing her to walk faster over to it. She picks it up, and looks it over. No signature, and no sign of what it was, only a 'To Morningstar~' on the front. She raised an eye ridge, before opening it up, pulling out the data pad (because they are TRANSFORMERS. THEY DON'T USE PAPPA.) She looks over the pad, remarking that the screen looked like it had been used repeatedly, almost if the being couldn't decide what the frag they wanted to say. She takes her seat, before turning on the device, starting to read the note.

My Dearest Morningstar~  
I write to you now, as I find myself unable to admit aloud how much you affect me, how much control you have over my thoughts and emotions. Shocking to say, but you are my focus much of my days... Watching you work, hearing your beauteous voice, seeing you smile, and listening to your words... It's almost like an addiction that I never want to end. Can you see what you are doing to me? Every time you walk that confident, alluring strut of yours sends me into a tizzy, like I have been hit by an Autobot in vehicular form. Every time you show off that irresistible charm and that adorable smile, I melt, like I am ice in the desert. Every time I see you in battle, your face one of passion and your skill unmatched, I feel as if I am watching poetry in motion, one so perfect I can never hope to achieve it's beauty.  
Many times I ask myself why you are a Decepticon, why Primus allowed us to be here together. You are an angel among demons, a light that no other soldier among us has. You are too caring, too sweet, too soft to be like us, to be one of us, and yet here you are, with that proud insignia on your chest... causing me to wonder why such an innocent spark like you are here, and wondering why my emotionless spark craves you like the power I so desire. I am a demon that has fallen for an angel...  
Morningstar, I write to you to admit my feelings without revealing the faceplate that hides these desires. I wish I had the spark to come to you face to face, but the thought of somehow causing your fear towards me, or any negative emotions at all, causes my once iron clad courage to become brittle and useless. Just know I will always watch over you, my angel, and I will protect you from any demons that try to destroy you.  
Faithfully yours, your secret admirer.

Morningstar's face was red and her optics were shiny with fluid. She had never read such a passionate letter of love before! Especially towards herself! She reads, and rereads it again, trying to find any hint of the mech who made her swoon, any clue to point her in the direction of who she had to either hug or kiss.  
"Good morning, Star. What do you have there?" Knockout asks, leaning over her chair. She turns to look at the good looking doctor, and smiles.  
"It's a love letter... from a secret admirer!" Morningstar says, Knockout looking surprised and taking it, reading for himself. He begins to get a fangirlish look.  
"Wow! This is better than even my paint jobs! We have to find out who sent this!" He says, Morningstar nodding.   
"How about we work on it together after my monitor duty?" She asks, he nodding quickly.   
"Yes! We have to! This is juicy!" He says, handing back the letter. "Meet me in the med bay when you are done."  
"Will do!" She says, watching the doctor walk off. She sighs happily and sits against her chair, dreaming about her secret admirer, who was watching her reaction...


	4. Escape (EveningMoon and Corrupted!Megatron)

In the land of Remoria, a being ran across it's barren landscape, fear and terror in it's dim red optics. It was Megatron, having finally forced himself from his gun form to his robotic mode and managed to escape Eveningmoon's prison-like castle. Now only one thought was on his processor as he dashed across the land, and that was to find a way out of the hellish realm and get to Adrienne, the creator. He knew from how Eveningmoon talked the being had much power, and was able to create worlds and characters at will. She could protect him from the beast who had made his life pit.   
"Come on... Come on where... where is it...?!" Megatron began to cry, liquid pouring from his optics as he looked around, energon warnings popping up on his radar.  
*WARNING. ENERGY LEVEL AT 25%. WILL GO INTO STASIS LOCK UNLESS RENERGIZED.*  
"Computer, deny stasis lock." Megatron growled out, panic entering his optics. He did not want to go into stasis lock here. Now when she...  
"Oh Megatron~ Where did you go, you miserable piece of slag~?" A sickeningly sweet voice rang out in his helm, making him shake in horror.  
"No... No!" Megatron cried, forcing himself to run faster. His body couldn't handle such speed, his armor slowly shaking apart and his wiring coming loose, but he no longer cared whether he fell apart. He needed to get away from the demon!  
"Megatron... Did you honestly think you could run away from me...?" The voice asked, it sounding closer than before.   
"St-Stay away from me! H-Help! Someone!" Megatron yelled, his voice cracking and glitching from the strain of use.  
*WARNING. ENERGY LEVELS AT 13%. STASIS LOCK WILL COMMENCE IN A FEW CYCLES.*  
"NO! DENY!" Megatron screamed, looking behind him to see a slowly walking figure... with a demonic, calm smile on it's face. Megatron gave a panicked look, and the being began walking faster.  
"I'm going to catch you~ Then the real fun begins~!" The voice laughs, it's sound surrounding and haunting Megatron.  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Megatron roared, before seeing what he had always dreamed of. The portal. The portal to send him to Destronia, and into the arms of friends who would keep him safe. He gave a weak smile, racing forward, almost there, just a few more steps...  
Before the red cords wrapped around his legs.  
Before he was thrown to the ground, becoming entangled and wrapped up.  
"Ha ha ha... That was so cute. Seeing such hope on your face... was PRICELESS." Eveningmoon says, teleporting in front of the entangled Megatron.  
"NO NO I WAS RIGHT THERE I WAS SO CLOSE NO NOOO!"   
"Tsk Tsk... Did you honestly think I would allow you to leave? That you could escape your punishment?" Eveningmoon asks, kneeling down to grab his chin. Megatron looks at her, warnings flashing to go into stasis lock. She grins, showing off her mech fluid stained fangs. The last thing he heard, was her laughter. "Now, to punish you before you go back to your imprisonment..."

~The creator is now feeling horrorish because of Halloween. The creator apologizes to Megatron for his torture. That is all.


	5. Birthday Special!

This is a small short for my birthday! Thanks to all who made this day special! ~Adrienne

Adrienne woke up to the smell of sweets and pastries, smiling as she did. It was October 30th, 2016, better known to her family and OCs as her 19th birthday. She sits up, and gets dressed in some old jeans, a black tank top, and her black crocs, before going out of her room of the Destronia mansion, and headed for the living room. She was half smiling as she walked, it becoming a full smile at the decorations and her OCs. Morningstar spotted her first.  
"Happy birthday!" Morningstar squealed, making the others turn and smile.  
"G'morning, sleepyhead! Happy Birthday!" Kylia says, looking smug at the wild look of the creator's hair.  
"Happy Birthday, Adrienne." Graceon says, going over and hugging her.  
"Thanks Star, Ky, Grace. Good morning." Adrienne says, Princess Star coming into the room from the kitchen. She had her sky blue apron on, which was covered in flour, and her chefs hat as well.  
"The cakes are almost done~! Oh! Morning Creator! Happiest of Birthdays to you!" Princess says, beaming at her.  
"Cakes...? Meaning multiple?" Adrienne asks, raising an eyebrow. Princess nods excitedly.  
"Yes yes yes! We must have lots of cakes and sweets for your party!" She says, twirling before going back to the kitchen, skipping along.  
"Party...?" Adrienne asks, looking at Morningstar. She giggles, and nods.  
"All the OCs will be there." She says, nodding. "Some of the friends we made will be too!"  
"Well... Alright. But I am not changing!" Adrienne says, Kylia laughing.  
"You look Perf the way you do now, doll. Now, go outside so Mommabot and Shortie can decorate more!" Kylia says.  
"But the outside is scary..."Adrienne says, looking at the door with disdain.  
"How about your room?"  
"That'll do." She says happier, going back into the darkness of her room. Kylia chuckles, and watches the two prepare the room for the party.  
Adrienne turned on her laptop, but before she could get on Wattpad or Facebook, she had a hand against her mouth, preventing her from screaming.  
"K-K-Keep quiet..." A Glitched voice growled, making Adrienne's eyes go wide with shock and terror. It was Eveningmoon's voice! "I-I-I just wanted t-to say have a g-g-good creation d-day... and e-enjoy the p-party..." The hand falls away, and the girl stepped back.  
"Thanks... You can stay if you want." Adrienne says softly, not looking at the blackened form of the corrupted soul. "We can have a peaceful day..."  
"T-The others wouldn't a-allow such things..."  
"But I would. You don't have to be alone..."  
"... Until we m-meet again, my d-dear creator."  
Adrienne turns around, but she was gone, having gone back to Remoria. Adrienne sighs, and turns back to her computer, smiling as she sees messages from a few of her friends saying they were on their way.  
"HEY CREATOR! SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"   
Adrienne runs to the door and smiles, seeing kratos619, shade6, Mymelody18, kimmicoda and PrincessRayRayYT there holding presents. Their OCs were behind them, waving excitedly and smiling brightly. Adrienne smiled, and helped them inside, they chatting and telling her happy birthday. The party had just begun.  
A couple hours later, Misty was curling up to Quan Chi, talking about magic spells, while Shade was reading a large book with Adrienne's new OC Eva, both with cute smiles on their faces. Jasmine was having a pun battle with Sans, who was sharing his ketchup with her, and Kim was looking up more Undertale AUs, getting ideas for HoneyMustard and Edgeberry stories that Adrienne so loved. PrincessRayRay was stalking Jeice and Burter, a gleam in her eyes as she did. Adrienne was watching them, happy with how it turned out. She lays back, relaxes, and says to herself...  
"Happy Birthday indeed."


	6. OCs, their Dates, and Costumes!

Adrienne came downstairs, dressed as Underswap Papyrus. She had planned to go over to her friend's house and watch anime, eating snacks and candy while they binged, but he had become a dick and left her behind at her college. So, she had gone to Destronia, where she had planned to just write stories, or roleplay with her friends... who were still at home, at least. But her OCs had begged her to host a party... so they could be together. She agreed, and dressed up as a character she was one of her roleplay characters.  
"Heh... Where is everyone...?" Adrienne murmured behind her cardboard mask, looking around. She wasn't able to look around very well, but she knew where she was going when she heard the loud knocking at the door. "Coming...!" She calls out, moving the mask so she could go to the door and open it... What did everyone come as?  
Morningstar and Galvatron (Megatron was a party pooper...): Morningstar is Harley Quin, with Galvatron as Joker. He is insane after all... and Star loves her leader~ Galvatron is possessive of Morningstar, he understanding she was his cure to his madness.  
Graceon and Ratchet: They went as Doctor and Nurse, of course. They are that every year. -__- They make sure no one gets drunk, or gets hurt.  
Kylia and Jason Voorhees: She went all out, dressing up as... Eveningmoon. She plans to scare the slag out of Destron... and got a lot more than she bargained for! Jason went as Kylia's date, so he could hang out with Adrienne, who was nice to him, and with Graceon, who gave him a better look so he could avoid bullies.  
kimmicoda: She dressed up as Underlust Mettaton! Adrienne took immediate notice... and prepared her pick up lines.   
Adrianna and Freddy Krueger: ... She... She came as gender-bent Sexual Offenderman, showing off all her goods... and being promptly shoved outside away from the people. Freddy had come as a surprise, and being the pervert he is, he was kicked outside as well.  
Eva: She is dressed up as Persephone, with her girlfriend, Shade, dressed as Hades. They looked so cute together, both enjoying the inside joke of their costumes. Eva was protective of Shade all evening, glaring at Adrianna who ventured too close.  
Sidus: He wasn't going to dress up, seeing how he thought the party was an idiotic idea, but kratos619 convinced him. He went in his kingly attire, him ordering Creator Misty dress as a maid. (pervert)  
Starila and Shao Kahn: She was confused at first... but after Adrienne explained the holiday, Starila dressed as one of Shao Kahn's assassins... which resulted in said emperor having a nose bleed. Shao Kahn dressed in his finest armor, and stayed around Starila all night.  
Princess Star and Bowser: She dressed as Princess Peach, and Bowser dressed as Mario, after much begging from Princess. He enjoyed her attention, and she loved playing with his mustache.  
Tronus: He changed his optic colors and his voice slightly to become Megatron. He went to Morningstar, who mistook him for him... and so did Galvatron. After a long fight between the two, Tronus revealed himself... and hid in the corner, watching the two.  
Cynthia and Michael Myers: She dressed up as Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger games. She liked being able to carry her bow with her... Michael had come with her as her date, if only to get at more victims and watch over the girl in the orange hoodie...  
Destron and Ghostface: He came as a pirate, having taken out his eye to put on an eye patch instead. Redd, his fox, had a parrot costume on, and looked so happy to do so! Destron and Redd nearly shot Kylia, who had dressed up as Eveningmoon, who had been the reason he had only one eye... Adrienne banned all guns after that. -_- Ghostface snuck in with Destron, going straight for the punch bowl and spiking it with alcohol.   
Airdrop and Spy: She came dressed as an angel, with her wings it was perfect. Spy dressed as a more mortal devil, with a red suit, horns, and a pitchfork. Medic had to work late, so Spy took his place.   
Mymelody18 and Sans: Jasmine and Sans came dressed as Sailor Moon characters, each looking 'sans'ational in their costumes. They stuck around each other, and enjoyed the punch... both were drunk after a couple drinks, and they began to make endless puns... making others either laugh, groan, or join in.  
EveningMoon and Corrupted!Megatron: Adrienne begged for Eveningmoon to come, and allow Megatron to be spared for one night, and surprisingly, Eveningmoon agreed. Neither had to dress up, as they both looked like death. Eveningmoon snarled at Kylia for dressing like her.  
PrincessRayRayYT and Burter: The two came dressed in their uniforms, both looking like awesome warriors! They did their poses for pictures, and often were seen together, eyeing the training room.


	7. ~Sweet Dreams~ (MorningTron Ship)

*This is in Transformers Prime Universe. This WILL become... dirtier as it goes on, so... yeah, you've been warned. I'm going to rate this... MATURE 18+. So... Beware to the innocent people.  
Last chance to Run away!  
........  
Alright! You asked for it!  
I BLAME ADRIANNA FOR THIS PIECE

I watched over my leader with concern, watching his chest rise and fall. Megatron was in a coma, unable to defend himself, and Starscream and Knockout wanted to pull the plug on his life support. Soundwave and I held them off, Soundwave with the knowledge of the brainwaves and I with my swords, threatening to slice off Starscream's wings and shove them up his aft. As long as I was in the room, watching over Megatron, Starscream wouldn't do slag to him. I won't allow it.  
I sighed, staring at my leader's face. How did this happen? Why didn't he fly away from the spacebridge as it exploded? Where was the Dark Energon shard that was in his chest before? I got off the chair and stood over my leader's prone form. I stroked his metallic cheek, hearing him breathe. It pained me so much to see him like that, hooked up to so many different machines, just for him to live... if one could call this living. So defenseless, so helpless, so... unlike him. I look at his closed optics, knowing he didn't feel the pain. That thought was my only relief. I placed a hand on the proud Decepticon insignia he bore on his chest.  
Yes, it was true I had feelings for my leader, to the point I was still untouched, waiting for him alone to take my seal from me. That's why I blindly follow him anywhere and do anything for him. It was the reason, the main reason, I was a Decepticon. If he died, I wouldn't know what to do with my life... I had fallen for him when I was younger, when I had seen him as a gladiator. Such skill he showed, the commanding voice he used, the way he carried himself... I joined him the first day, following every order he gave me, which lead me to being 4th in command, and a trusted ally. I never got to tell him of my feelings for him, a regret I have now...  
There was a spike in his brainwaves as I laid my head on his chest. Hearing his spark pulse, I felt more at peace. He would heal, I knew it, but how could I quicken his awakening? When would my lord return to me?  
Suddenly, the chamber doors opened, revealing my sibling, Darkstar. I quickly straighten up from my position, looking at the smaller fem with gentle optics.  
"Sister, please, come and recharge. You have been watching over Megatron for 2 weeks now. Starscream won't harm him." Darkstar said, concerned.  
"No. Until he wakes up, I won't leave him. Starscream and Knockout both want to terminate Megatron. I won't let them." I said, shaking my head.  
It was true I hadn't recharged as I should have been. My mind was fuzzy, but I didn't want to stop my guarding. We stood there for a moment, contemplating an answer to my problem, when Darkstar snapped her 'fingers'.  
"I can watch over Megatron, and you can link minds with him using the psychic patch!"  
"Huh? Why?" I ask, confused to the random idea. Those were not uncommon from my sibling, but it was still a surprise every time.  
"To see if he is aware of the outside world, and for you to recharge while doing it, of course!"  
I pondered it over for a moment, then smiled.  
"Let's do it!" I say with a quick nod.  
I laid out on the table next to Megatron, and Darkstar hooked up Megatron first. She came over to me.  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
I nodded, and she connected me. As soon as I was hooked up, my vision went dark.  
<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
My vision began to slowly return as I regathered my senses, looking around the area I stood in. I was on Cybertron, Kaon to be exact, on the bridge to the arena where Megatron used to fight as a gladiator. The fires of the mines burned brightly below, and I could feel the heat of them on my armor. I heard fighting and Megatron's fierce battle cry further away, so I hurried across the bridge, into the arena. I hid behind a pillar, and gaped at what I witness.  
Megatron was slaying the Autobots with terrifying ease, using his wrist swords. He was magnificent, a blur in my optics. He was killing them all, leaving destruction in his wake. Soon, all there was left, was Optimus Prime. They slowly circled each other.   
"Your reign of terror ends now, Megatron!" Optimus said, unsheathing his hidden swords. Megatron laughs.  
"Is that so, Optimus? My reign has just begun!" Megatron smiling, revealing his shark like teeth.  
"One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus said, moving into a fighting stance.  
"Oh yes, Optimus Prime. One shall fall. YOU!"  
Megatron rushed Optimus hard and fast, leaving the Prime helpless against him. Megatron striked repeatedly, without mercy, until the Prime was on his knees, trying to weakly block the blows. The Prime's swords soon shattered, and Megatron punched Optimus across the face, semi breaking the mask that covered his mouth. Megatron circled the fallen Prime, who had his face down, panting.  
"Do you yield, Optimus?" Megatron asked, using his sword to tilt the Prime's face upward.  
"Never to you, Megatron..." Optimus said, shoving the sword away.  
"Very well then... Then yield to the PIT!"  
With a mighty blow, Megatron severed off Optimus's head. Megatron bent over and picked up the head of the Prime, studying it with satisfaction and victory.  
A noise from behind me called my attention for a mere second, making me turn to see if I had been discovered, but no one was there. When I turned back, Megatron was gone. I searched the area with my optics, before hearing a low purr in my audio sensors. An arm wraps around my waist, travelling lower to grope and fondle the plating hiding my core, while the other goes and strokes my cheek. I helplessly mewl, bucking into the prying servo. I was trying to think how anyone could touch me, I was in Megatron's mind, but my mind grew fuzzy with pleasure.  
"Mmmm so needy... How beautiful you are in my arms, Morningstar..." Megatron's voice chuckled, purring. His advances became more demanding, causing me to cry out with pleasure.  
"Master Megatron...!" I cry, arching into his grasp.   
The arm stroking my cheek went away, and while the one servo was fondling my plating, the one who had disappeared began massaging my wings. I gasped and moaned loudly as the servo stoked my right wing and Megatron's mouth enveloped the tip of the tortured wing. As I bucked harder, his glossa stroked my wing, teasing it. I nearly screamed as he gently scrapped his teeth against the sensitive metal, driving me near madness with pleasure.  
"So... tasty..." Megatron moaned, nibbling the edges of my wings.  
"M-MASTER!" I cried, so very close to that beautiful peak.  
Suddenly, he stopped everything. I mewled and bucked, trying to get him to finish me, but he shook his head, smirking.  
"I have much more planned for you, my dear female... So much more..."  
He picked me up, and carried me bridal style to the edge of the arena, where he took me down a long hallway to a lavishly decorated room fit for a king. He gently placed me on the berth, then turned to lock the door. When he made sure the door was locked, he turned to me again.  
"My beautiful prize..." Megatron growled hungrily, stalking over to me, smiling perversely as his optics went up and down my body.  
"Lord Megatron..." I panted, my mind still hazy from the earlier touches.   
"You are mine to dominate, mine to claim, and mine alone to interface with." Megatron said, running his talons over my chasse, "Understood?"  
"Yes... Ahh... Please... I need you..." I mewl, helplessly bucking and arching. My body was heating up once again, and he knew it, from the smirk he was sporting.  
"You act like a female whose seal has yet to be popped, Morningstar..." Megatron chuckled, lying beside me.   
"That is... because I... am one, m'lord..." I said, reddening as his blood red optics widened at that admission, but the smirk grew larger.  
"My my... What a treat... It has been eons since I had a virgin in my birth..." Megatron purred, licking his dentas as he stalked around the berth, before climbing on and holding his position above my quivering form.   
"All I ask, master... is that you be gentle...." I breathed out, the tyrant's optics flashing in excitement and lust at that request.   
"Is that all...?" Megatron asks, bending down to my audio sensor to huskily ask that short question. A involuntary shiver ran through me form his hot breath, as I nod. He chuckles, and his mouth goes down to my exposed neck, gently kissing the wires, speaking between those little kisses. "I suppose... I can grant that small request... for now... after all, my dear... you are not going to be leaving this room... for a while~" 

 

COMMENT IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE. MWAHAHAHAHAA!!! CLIFF-FUCKING-HANGER.


	8. Dragon's Last Moments

All Aboard The Feels Train! All The Way To Fuckthatville! Making stops at Omyheart Station and YwouldUdothat village!  
If you are an emotional wreck and don't want to sob buckets, please go to your nearest fluff story and read that.   
You have been warned.

 

Her breath was faint. The world swirled around her in a blur of images. What had happened...? Why did her body feel so strange...? Why did she hurt so...?  
"MorningStar...?..."   
Her optics moved to her left, and she weakly smiled. Her leader was looking down on her, holding her weakened body close to his. He looked so worried, so shocked, so... concerned. It was so out of place for him. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but when she attempted to speak, a soft, choking sound escaped her throat. Why was her throat so dry...?  
"No! No!"   
"What happened?"  
"She ran in front of the blade!"  
"Nagh! Autobot scum!"  
She looked around, her comrades so surrounding her. Blade? What blade? She looks down her own form, and to her surprise, there was a large hole in her stomach area, leaking out her precious energon. She lays back her head, and looks at Megatron, blinking once. He was looking her over, before he focused on her face.  
"Morningstar... Why...?" Megatron asks, his voice, for once, sounding pained and emotional. His optics betrayed a look of sorrow and anger. She took in a breath, and smiled once more. A rather idiotic question, as the answer was one she often repeated.  
"For you... always... for you..." She murmured, hearing the Autobots retreating from the battle field. Ah... Her thoughts came back in a storyline of memories.   
The Decepticons had gone and attacked a hydroelectric dam, stealing its energy to make energon and replenish their supplies. Morningstar had been a part of the formation, along with Soundwave, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Astrotrain, the Stunticons, and her leader, Megatron. It seemed to be going as planned, Soundwave making the cubes, the seekers piling the cubes into Astrotrain, the Stunticons keeping the humans in check, and Megatron watching over the scene. Morningstar had been checking the rest of the factory, when the Autobots came and attacked them, trying to free the humans and drive off the Decepticons. She flew into battle, taking out several, before doing battle with an Autobot named Warpath. As she fought, she kept an eye on her leader, who was fighting with Optimus Prime. To her horror, another Autobot called Mirage, came up behind her leader, and held up an energy lance to impale Megatron without him knowing... She moved faster than she thought she could... and....  
Her cough brought her back to reality, and she could tell from the taste in her mouth that she coughed up her own energon. Her vision blurred once more, and she had warnings in her peripheral vision about her body losing too much power. Her systems were slowly shutting down; trying to save as much energy it could, to delay the inevitable.  
"How much longer until the constructicons arrive?" Megatron snarled at Soundwave, who knelt beside her on her right. The silent mech looks down on the fallen fem, and after a brief moment, spoke up.  
"..... Response: Not soon enough, Lord Megatron."   
"This is fragged!" Thundercracker yelled, stomping back and forth. Morningstar watched him, and chuckled, despite the pain from doing so. Megatron growled at him, and TC stopped in place, looking down on the dragon. His voice was accusing, with a tone of pain. "Why? Why did you have to be so damned heroic?"  
"Silence yourself, Thundercracker! Before I silence you myself!" Megatron hissed, making the seeker wince and quiet down. Starscream, a being who so hated to show any emotion other than pride, arrogance, and self-worth, knelt down, and took Morningstar's hand. She looked at him, and weakly half smiles.  
".... Hello... Traitor..." She murmured, her voice becoming softer. Starscream smiled, a genuine one for once, one with a tinge of sadness, and squeezed her hand.  
"Hello suck-up... You got yourself in quite the mess, haven't you?" Starscream asks, Morningstar nodding slightly.  
"It's what... I do best..." She murmurs, her smile growing slightly more.  
"Why did you do something as dumb as run in front of a spear, fem?" Starscream asks, looking at the wound in her stomach area. His voice sounded strained, trying so hard to keep up his usual tone of confidence and unending pride. It more sounded like a cover up of sorrow. She lightly laughs, energon pouring from her mouth and the pain reaching excruciating levels, which she ignored. The Decepticons looked at her with worry and shock, and Megatron pulls her closer, watching the wound grow worse.  
"Why... I do... anything... For Megatron... Always..." Morningstar says, smiling that warm smile the others always admired and looked for. "My reason... for everything..." Tears were leaking from her optics, though she knew not why. Megatron brushed them aside, his own optics leaking fluid. His mouth was a sneer, though it was more like he was trying to hide his own pain than give such an expression.  
"You hold on, alright Morningstar?" Skywarp says, shaking from it all. His expression screamed denial. After all, if she was really... she couldn't be. Morningstar was one of the strongest of all Decepticons. She could even give the combiners a run for their credits! She was just shocked from the wound, that's all. As soon as they got her back to base, she would be fine. "We just got to get you to Scrapper. He will get you back up and flying again."   
"Skywarp..."  
"NO. We just got to get her to... I can teleport her back to base! I can get her there faster!" He said, his voice higher and filled more with fear. He couldn't accept it. It WASN'T true! Morningstar was one of them, a friend to all and one of his best friends. Hell, she was an honorary SEEKER, proclaimed so by Starscream all those years ago. She had been there through the thick and thin, for all of them. She had played the best pranks with him and against him! She wasn't able to die! She wasn't! Just... Skywarp collapsed to the ground and let out a choked sob.   
"Sky... Sky... Don't cry... It's ok... I'm... ok..." Morningstar said, before looking to the sky. Clouds were growing bigger, darker. It was going to rain. How dramatic, she thought faintly, as her smile grew softer. She always did love rain. So soothing, cleansing, really. "I... I am dying... the way I wanted to."   
"The way... you wanted to?" Thundercracker repeated his voice softer and strained. She nodded, more like rocked; her head back in forth, her thoughts getting fuzzy and the alarms growing fainter.  
"I... wanted... to die... in battle... and die... protecting..." She tilted her head, before tossing her leader a gentle smile. "The ones... I love."  
"Love...? You..." Megatron quietly spoke, his optics downcast. "You... Did that... Mortally wounded yourself... because you..."  
"I... You are... the light... of my life." Morningstar admitted, her voice soft, Her optics unfocusing and focusing on his face.  
"No." Megatron growled, his form shaking, his head down. His voice was low, shaky just like his form. "You don't get to do that." Suddenly, he looks at her, his eyes burning bright, showing pain like never before. "You don't get to just say that while you are leaving me!"  
"My lord..." Soundwave attempted, putting a servo on him but being thrown off.  
"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT TO ME, MORNINGSTAR." He roared, his fists slamming the ground. "YOU DON'T GET TO SAY YOU... YOU LOVE ME, AND THEN DIE ON ME."  
"..." Morningstar began to cry, tears going down her face as she reached out for him. "I... I'm sorry... For not being braver... For not telling you... For leaving you... But..." She smiled as the tears ran down her face. "I'm not sorry... for loving you."  
"Shut up! No! That isn't fair of you!" Megatron snarled, taking her hand and holding it to his helm. His voice softens again as he lets out choked cries of emotional agony. "... You never gave me a chance to love you back."  
"Maybe... In the... next life... You will." She said, the edges of her vision finally fading to darkness. Her grip on the world was loosening, and her breath was light.  
"Morning...?"   
"What... a... beautiful... day... to... conquer... Don't... you... agree... Megatron...?......." With those final words, her breath left her, and her optics fluttered and flickered, before turning black. Her servo was limp in Megatron's grasp, who clutched it like it was a lifeline.  
"Star...? Morningstar...?" Thundercracker choked out, before letting out a scream of pain rivalling nothing in existence. "MORNINGSTAR!"  
Her form slowly dulled in color, and none of the Decepticons had dry optics, not even the Stunticons, who had been chasing after the fleeing Autobots and came back silent, having been close with the dragon. DeadEnd was especially depressed, having been one to call the female a 'friend'.  
"Sir... Are you alright?" Motormaster asked, being quiet and courteous for once. Megatron didn't answer, his optics to the ground and his servo still clutching the fallen dragon's servo.  
"Lord Megatron, recommendation: Bring Morningstar back to base. Reasoning: To give her her proper respects." Soundwave said, even more monotone than usual... except for the very slight tone of crying underneath.  
"We can send her back to Cybertron for burial, in the Decepticon Tombs." Starscream said, furiously wiping away the tears falling from his optics. "She deserves that."  
"........." Megatron still did not answer, but he slowly scooped up the limp female into his arms, gently and quietly.   
"My lord... We will go warn the others at base." Skywarp said, his head low before taking off, as did Thundercracker and Starscream. Soundwave picked up Morningstar's weapon, a fusion cannon of similar design to Megatron's. Megatron looked down at the female in his arms, and he could almost hear her. Her infectious laughter, her sarcastic remarks, her soft encouragement... all gone.  
"...... Lets go home, Morningstar. One last time."

 

 

*hands out tissues* This is one of the hardest things I have wrote. My heart.


	9. Come Little Children

Children were playing in their backyard, near the forest, when they heard a soft angelic voice coming from within...  
"Come, little children......"  
The children followed the soothing voice closer to the forest, to the shadows that covered the horrors inside.   
"I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment..."  
The children were hypnotized by the song, and went even deeper into the forest.   
"Come little children...The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows..."  
The children finally saw who was singing the beautiful song. It was a woman in white, with flowing black hair that went down to the small of her back. Her back was to them.  
"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, though all the pain and the sorrows..."  
The children began to cry softly, and the woman began to turn her head half way.  
"Weep not poor children, for life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions..."  
The children began to cry some more, for they began to feel the distress and agony the woman has been though.  
"Hush now dear children, it must be this way, to weary of life and deceptions..."  
The children stopped their tears and looked up at the woman. Her face still half turned, her voice got softer.  
"Rest now my children, for soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet..."  
The children were puzzled, but slowly the air filled with heavenly voices, singing softly and with perfection. The children rested their heads on the soft flowers, and the woman finally revealed her face after they slumbered.   
She had black holes for eyes and her mouth was a long cut in the shape of a smile. A demonic snake tongue protruded out of the cut out mouth, so was blood. She slowly petted and caressed the peaceful sleeping children.  
"Come, little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment..."  
The sudden sounds of panicked adults made the creature hiss in anger, but she took one last look at the children, and finished it's lullaby...  
"Come, little children, the time's come to play, in my garden of shadows............"  
The creature slowly disappeared, and so did the heavenly voices...   
The parents cried at the sight of the children laying there, on the flowers, but the children awakened, to find their friend gone, and the parents were overjoyed to see the children awake. The parents took them home, but from time to time, the children heard the woman sing...  
"Come, little children..."


	10. One Last Regret To Burn

I looked around the forested area around me, admiring the wildness of it and the beauty, before focusing once more on the trailer in front of me. The trailer that was once my center point of my future dreams and once believed future home. I let out a shaky breath, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly, looking at my friend Onyx before nodding.   
"You ready?" She asks, her eyes comforting despite what we planned to do.  
"... Not yet. One last time inside." I murmur, before stepping towards the house, the sound of leaves crunching beneath my feet. Carefully I made my way to the porch, before stepping up the rickety stairs. I walked to the door, trying the knob to find it was still locked. I smile softly, remembering the last time I was there. The cop told us to get out. Certainly, was an interesting Saturday. I back up a bit, before violently kicking the door open. The doorframe was broken to hell, but it wouldn't matter soon enough.  
"Jeez Andi..."  
"My rage is great fuel for these things." I let out a small laugh at the comment I made, before walking in. Living room, with the protected chair of Auric's and the honored TV stand that he often talked about. An idea shot through me, but it would be done later. I look to my right, down the hall, before walking down it, feeling the wall. The air reeked of gasoline, the carpet soaked with it. My handy work, of course. I passed the room to the left, which was to be Devan's room. Was. Was. Was.  
I came to the end of the hall, with one room to my left being the room I was once to claim, and the bathroom directly in front of me. I go to my once sought after room and look around. A small closet, a painted window, a electrical panel... It was my dream. I felt the window, sighing slightly. Such a pretty picture... a shame it was soon to be gone. I look down and smile at the pattern I made with the gasoline into the carpet. A pentacle. A symbol significant to them, that had become significant to me.   
"Ashes to ashes..." I mumbled, before leaving the room. I slightly paused at Devan's room, old feelings of regrets and what-if's entering my mind before going cold again. I didn't care about him anymore. He didn't care about me, after all.  
"Dust to dust..." I said a bit louder, going to the living room and picking up the TV stand. I look around once more. I didn't need to see the kitchen, the washing room, the room that was once for Auric and Solstice, who weren't even together anymore. My eyes darkened at that thought, before I walked out, the stand in tow.  
"What's that?" Onyx asked, curious. I smiled slightly, my eyes still dark.  
"... My petty want." I answered, carrying it to the van. I place it down against the back tire, before walking back over to Onyx. "I'm ready."  
"Do you want to do the honors?" She asks, handing me the lighter. I nod, taking it, before walking up close to the trailer, the air thick with warning and worry. I cared not for the repercussions. I cared little of the aftermath. I cared nothing for the hell I would unleash.   
All I cared about... was payment for my suffering.  
"I'm sorry for what I am to do... but I do not regret this." I say, lighting the lighter. I could almost hear the voices of the spirits around the trailer, the creatures of the woods begging me to stop, the monsters cowering back from my flame. I smiled, not a smile of pain or of forgiveness, but one of no feeling other than sadistic joy from the agony I was to inflict. I pull out the last piece that bound me to Auric and Devan. My journal. The notebook that I put my pain into. The book where I put my hopes and dreams into. The book they were so painfully ingrained in.  
I lit it on fire.   
For a moment, I felt like my very chest was aflame, my very core just burning up with the book. I hissed, the pain greater than what I expected. It hurt so much, before the pain turned to something else. It turned to emotion. Anger, sorrow, fury, passion, desire... everything I have felt after the betrayal died down. It fueled me, commanded me, and told me what i was doing was right.   
The fire in my chest ceased. A coldness came over me, despite the flaming book in hand. I was free.  
"Good bye." I drop the book onto the gasoline-soaked grass, and the flames exploded high up into the sky. It wasn't even possible, the conditions wouldn't have allowed it, and yet the fire consumed like there was a driving force making sure it was completely engulfed in it's might. The flames danced and flared, but none touched me. After a few moments, I realized a voice calling to me, exclaiming my name with furious and concerned tones. I turned around, looking to my panicked friend, my body cold despite the raging fire behind me.  
"Yes?"   
"Get away from there! You will get burned!" She cried out, her eyes wide and scared. I merely put out my arms, and the flames grew higher, as if being fueled by my inner emotions.  
"I would like to see them hurt me more than I already have!" I exclaimed, grinning before turning back to the trailer. I thought I heard crying, and a few screams, before just deciding it doesn't matter. None of it mattered now. "Burn my dearest flame... Destroy this land... Destroy it all."   
The fire burned hotter, as if to agree to my command. I stepped back and pulled out a blunt. I had bummed it off a friend, and wanted to use it for such an occasion, seeing as I didn't smoke nicotine cigs or cigars. I put out the handmade blunt and watched as the fire lit it for me, before taking it and taking a deep breath of it. It was perfect, really. I turned away from the fire and made my way back to Onyx, who was not amused at my actions. I didn't care.  
"That was stupid, Andi." She scolded, her arms crossed. I looked at her, swallowing the smoke from the stick in my hand, before smiling.  
"Onyx... Get in the van." I said, handing her the lit cig and put the stand in the back of the van, slamming the back shut. I heard her sigh and get in the driver's seat. I got around and climbed in to the passenger side, closing the door. We sat for a moment, watching as the fire broke the cursed trailer and spread to the shed. Some of the trees were now giant torches, the bark being scorched black. The air was thick with smoke, huge stacks of it heading upwards. I could see the fire slowly make its way to the second trailer on the land, the home of the damned brother of the damned man who helped crush my dream. Good riddance.  
"Are you happy?"  
I paused, thinking about the answer. Was I happy? Was I happy that I destroyed the childhood home of a once dear friend? Was I happy that I ruined the land that I once dreamed of living on? Was I happy I destroyed the trailer of a man who was trying to live his life? Was I happy I burned away the homes of precious animals and creatures of the woods? Was I happy that I enflamed the place where spirits, monsters, and other spiritual things that resonated here and protected the land?  
"... Yes." I said, the flame flaring at the answer.   
"Good. Let's go home." Onyx replied, handing the cig back to me and starting the van with a quiet roar. She pulls out of the driveway, rather quickly I noticed, before driving off up the gravel road. I put down the window, smelling the smoke in the air before taking another hit of the blunt. Everything would either escalate or cease after this. They would not be able to pin it on me and Onyx, seeing as I took precautions such accusations. We had alibis, we had no motive, and we had no means.  
"... We are free."

*4 YEARS LATER*

I sat on the deck of my home, rocking softly in my beloved rocking chair. The sun shone slightly through the clouds, the wind slightly blowing, bringing the scent of honeysuckle and pine. Looking around at the greenery and the sky, I felt at peace. Hearing a car, I turn my head to see a van pull up to my home, parking moments after. A man stepped out, his long black hair in a ponytail and his iconic trench coat blowing slightly in the wind. I stand and go to the railing, leaning on it.  
"Hi Auric."  
The man looked up to me and smiled, his dark eyes focused on mine.  
"Evening Andi." He responded, walking up the steps onto my deck. I walk forward and give him a hug, squeezing him tight before releasing and going to the front door.   
"Care to come in?" I ask, holding it open for him. He nods, and goes inside, looking around in curiosity. The first time ever in my home, which I had finally finished getting a few months before today. I closed the door behind me, to hear him speak up.  
"You have a nice place, Andi."  
"Thanks. Finally got it moved here after saving enough. Onyx has been really good to me."  
I walk to the kitchen and pull out a thing of tea from the fridge, pouring a glass before handing it to him. He politely thanks me, before taking a sip as I put the tea away and grab me a soda.  
"Must have taken hard work."  
"Yeah, It was hell, but I pushed through."  
He seemed impressed, continuing to look around, until he paused at the TV.   
"Your stand... looks a lot like the old one my grandpa used to have." He commented, making me smile ever so slightly.  
"Oh?" I questioned with the innocent tone in my voice.   
Today was the 4-year anniversary of the fire.  
"Yeah... the one that they couldn't find from the remains of the trailer." He said, his tone taking a darker turn.  
Today was the day the truth came out.  
"That is because I took it before the fire." I said, taking a sip of my drink. His entire form tensed, and he turned to me.  
"You took it...?"  
"Yes."  
"How long before the fire?" He questioned, the look in his eyes telling me he was trying to deny the painful truth that looked him in the face. I was tempted to tell him I stole it long before the fire, that I was innocent in the entire matter, seeing as my heart, somehow, still yearned to comfort him.  
No more.  
"Moments beforehand." I confessed, watching as his look turned to betrayal and the tea in his hand fell to the floor.  
How delicious.  
"Andi..."  
"Auric." I responded, giving him a tilted head look. "You look hurt."  
"You... You burned down my home."  
"You betrayed me. You lied to me. You hurt me. It was only right that I... did something to return the favor."  
"You burned down the woods. You burned down everything."  
"I knew I would." I said, and his look turned to rage.  
"The police will arrest you."  
"They can't do anything about it now. The statute of limitations on felonies is 3 years, and misdemeanors are only a year. I didn't commit a murder, seeing as the brother of Mick's wasn't home and there wasn't enough damage to be a Class-A felony. So... I'm free from any legal action."  
His look turned to disgust and shock. I smiled at that, gleefully amused at his surprised expression.  
"What is it Auric? You think I wouldn't be able to do such a thing? You think I wouldn't do my homework?" I asked, my voice going childlike and innocent. "The police did question me, yes. But I had an alibi, and they couldn't find a motive or means for me to do it!"  
"You... you..."  
"After all, I spent the evening with Santa and Onyx, I would never go to that area seeing as I could never remember where it is, and I don't have a ride, and no motive? Well... I only had a grudge against Emma and Devan. I would never hurt you~" I giggled, beaming a grin of child-like glee.  
"I will-!"  
"You wouldn't hurt me." I say blankly. He froze. "You don't hurt girls. Also, I doubt anything 'magical' you do would hurt me. I have several people on my side who was happy to protect me from anything spiritual. Also, you and Devan have the same rule. Don't ever attack their livelihoods. So I don't fear that I will lose my paycheck or money."   
He was speechless.  
"I have been well prepared for this day. Made friends in all the right places, made the right deals, did the right things... and Karma got her due. I paid it in full, from the pain and suffering you caused me matching the pain and suffering you felt from the fire, so no revenge there."  
"..."  
"Auric... I just wanted for all of you to suffer." I said, my voice going rather void of emotion. "And I did, but I promised myself that I would tell you once I was free of all punishment, so that you would understand that... despite all who I am... despite all that we have rebuilt... despite how much I care... At the same time, I don't care. I don't want you to forget the pain you inflected on me. I want you to know that when you hurt people, even the nicest and kindest of people, that they will find ways to hurt you in turn."  
He stood there, looking at me, as if it was for the first time. He was seeing me, and the monster I was underneath my skin. He saw how much he broke me, and how much pain he caused. He saw all his mistakes.  
He saw the monster he had created.  
"..."  
"If you want to leave, I understand. Go tell Devan. Maybe he can make the pain hurt less." I say airily, a rather cruel smile on my lips. He turned and walked out the door, slamming it on the way out. I could hear the van roar to life, before taking off, leaving me alone once more. I sipped my drink, and after a moment, smiled.  
My one last regret has finally burned away.


	11. Really Random

Story prompt Device Gave Me These:

Morningstar Destronian is a tall, blood red eyes and strong miner from Iacon. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Megatron Decepticon, a stunning, built man with a passion for war.  
Morningstar takes an instant disliking to Megatron and the arrogant and too trusting ways he learnt during his years in Kaon.  
However, when a tyrant tries to kill Morningstar, Megatron springs to the rescue. Morningstar begins to notices that Megatron is actually rather intelligent at heart.  
But, the pressures of Megatron's job as a gladiator leave him blind to Morningstar's affections and Morningstar takes up leadership to try an distract himself.Finally, when traitorous leader, Starscream Seeker, threatens to come between them, Megatron has to act fast. But will they ever find the desire love that they deserve?

Whilst investigating the death of a local Spy, a cunning Cop called Morningstar Destronian uncovers a legend about a supernaturally-cursed, cold Knife circulating throughout Iacon. As soon as anyone uses the Knife, he or she has exactly 69 days left to live.  
The doomed few appear to be ordinary people during day to day life, but when photographed, they look faded. A marked person feels like a violent cat to touch.  
Morningstar gets hold of the Knife, refusing to believe the superstition. A collage of images flash into her mind: a dark dog balancing on a threatening Spy, an old newspaper headline about a hit and run accident, a hooded wolf ranting about eyes and a drinking well located in a haunting place.  
When Morningstar notices her spines have cat-like properties, she realises that the curse of the cold Knife is true and calls in her love interest, a Detective called Megatron Decepticon, to help.  
Megatron examines the Knife and willingly submits himself to the curse. He finds that the same visions flash before his eyes. He finds the dark dog balancing on a threatening Spy particularly chilling. He joins the queue for a supernatural death.  
Morningstar and Megatron pursue a quest to uncover the meaning of the visions, starting with a search for the hooded wolf. Will they be able to stop the curse before their time is up?

Praise for The Curse of the Cold Knife"This is actually pretty scary. I'll never be able to look at another cold Knife for as long as I live."- The Daily Tale"Oh please! There's nothing scary about a dark dog balancing on a threatening Spy. Are we supposed to feel spooked?"- Enid Kibbler"The hooded wolf really freaked me out."- Hit the Spoof"I hope Morningstar and Megatron get married."- Zob Gloop


	12. Transformers: G1 vs Bayformers (A Critique)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A essay I turned into College

When the words "Transformer Movie" is uttered, most think of the movie directed by Michael Bay, but most of today's youth don't know about the original series of Transformers, which spawned its own hit movie in the 1980's. This is what most of the 80's kids think of when they hear Transformers. Today is finally the day where Transformers: The Movie, the 1986, hour and a half movie which followed after two seasons of the original cartoon and lead the way to season 3 of the same cartoon, and Transformers, the 2007, two-and-a-half hour long movie which lead the way to many sequels and many new people falling for the franchise, to battle and see who is the superior generation. To differentiate between the two movies, the 1986 Transformers will be referred to "G1" and the 2007 Transformers will be referred to "Bayformers," as that is what many Transformers fans have dubbed them.   
The most important part about a movie to most adults is the storyline. The G1 movie was based on the events of season one and two of its 1980's cartoon, The Transformers. It lead by some simple exposition, introducing the "Big Bad" of the movie, Unicron, a giant, metal, planet-eating planet, eating a random, mechanical planet. It then cuts to Autobots taking off to Earth in their ship, and the Decepticons following them. A fight ensues, leading to multiple deaths of some of the well-known characters from the cartoon. The ship is shot down; a big fights at the Autobot base on Earth. It is here Optimus Prime dies, giving the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus, and Megatron is badly injured. The Decepticons escape, and Starscream throws Megatron out of the ship, along with several other injured Decepticons. Unicron finds them, and converts Megatron into Galvatron, and the others into new Decepticons. They go to Cybertron, kill Starscream, and go to Earth, battle ensuing. The Autobots escape, Decepticons follow, and the group of Autobots split up, each going on their own adventures of avoiding Decepticons, twisted judges named Quintessons, and an angered Unicron. They all come together in the end, Hot Rod using the Matrix of Leadership to turn into Rodimus Prime and defeat Unicron and Galvatron, restoring peace to the universe. Bayformers was different in almost every sense of the word. It begins with Optimus Prime doing some light exposition, before it goes to an army base, where Blackout, a Decepticon, begins attacking to gather information about the location of their leader, Megatron, and the artifact called the Allspark. It then cuts to a high school high-schooler Sam Witwicky buys a car which turns out to be an Autobot by the name of Bumblebee. After Bumblebee saves Sam and his love interest, Michaela Banes, Bumblebee summons the other autobots, and they explain who they are. Sam tries to give them the item, his great-great-great grandfather's glasses, to lead to the Allspark, but he gets taken by the police, the Autobots attempting to save them, only leading to the capture of Bumblebee. After Sam convinces the officials that he and Bumblebee are good, they take the Allspark away from the dam, where Megatron begins thawing out and follows them. It leads to a battle between Megatron and Optimus in the city, and Optimus wins, from Sam shoving the cube into Megatron's chest. In the opinion of the masses, G1 takes this round. Seeing the plot from many viewpoints, seeing different worlds explored, and the dialogue between characters which are now immortalized by many of the fans, there is no greater story than the original.  
One of the biggest things about a movie is its animations or how clear the picture is. The G1 movie was from the 1980's, so the animation was less spectacular to today's standards. There were a few mistakes, such as one character talking... but another character's voice was heard. Sometimes you would see one character, who was not supposed to be in that group of Transformers. Little animation errors like that will confuse the audience. Bayformers had top of the line animation, mixing live action, the humans, with CGI, which was used to add on the Transformers. You could see every part of a Transformer move as it transformed, beads of sweat on a human's face, and every flicker of light in the Transformers' eyes. The crown goes to Bayformers for this one for it's over the top graphics.  
When making a movie, you must take into consideration what audience is going to be viewing your movie. For the G1 movie, it was for the children, teens, and adults who watched the original Transformer cartoons and were excited to see what was going to happen to their favorite characters. The movie was to bridge season 2 and season 3 together, pushing into new territory, while also showing off new characters that would replace the old. Most of the audience would know who was who, and why the deaths meant something, and why the war was going on. Bayformers was aimed at old time lovers of the franchise and a younger, action seeking audience. He added characters and used names of new and old Transformers, and tried to make it flashy and appealing to a teenage audience. It was also made to bring in the 80's kids who knew of the franchise, who knew of it from the past. While both had good points, I will have to say that G1 won this round, out of knowing the series and finding it to be more appealing to me more than explosions.  
We adore the characters of a movie, sometimes they become like family to us. For this part of the critique, I am using only Transformer characters, as that is supposed to be the main focus of the film that is appropriately named Transformers. From G1, we have the always iconic Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and Megatron, dictator of the Decepticons, along with the traitorous Starscream. Unfortunately, they were killed off early on, to be replaced with the honorable Ultra Magnus, the upgraded Galvatron, the young, rash Hot Rod, and the veteran Kup, with plenty more characters to be added! All these characters have their personalities that make you want to adore them, even the so called villains. In Bayformers, we have the Autobot Guardian Bumblebee, along with Optimus Prime, stylish Jazz, medic Ratchet, and weapons specialist Ironhide are also introduced relatively early into the film. The Decepticons aren't named until the very end of the film, which confused me the first time I watched. Also, they killed off a character in such a way, that it made it seem that he didn't matter. This character is Jazz, one of the very few Autobots in the movie. With that said, G1 gets the prize, for having such a diverse cast of characters, and for making the death of these characters shocking and memorable.   
Some people like hearing the actors, actresses, and the director of their movie, to find out what else they've done, and so they can become fans of the people behind the characters. Again I will be only using the actors and actresses of the Transformers, for the same reason as before. In G1, we have Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime. Peter Cullen was also Optimus Prime in many other generations of Transformers, such as Transformers Prime, Transformers Rescue Bots, and even the video games. For Megatron, we have Frank Welker, who also voiced Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, and a junkion in the movie. Frank Welker has also been in Aladdin, The Real GhostBusters, and the smurfs. Leonard Nimroy, who is best known as Spock from Star Trek, voiced Galvatron for this movie. Starscream was voiced by Chris Latta, who also voiced Cobra Commander from the 80's cartoon show, G.I. Joe. The director of the film was a man named Nelson Shin, who also did several Land Before Time movies. In Bayformers, they brought back Peter Cullen to voice the great Optimus Prime once again, making many of the old time fans rejoice. Unfortunately, Frank Welker could not get the part of Megatron, it going to a man named Hugo Weaving. He played Agent Smith in The Matrix trilogy, and Elrond in The Lord Of The Rings. For Starscream, Charles Alder took the role. He was the voice of Buster Bunny in Tiny Toons Adventures. Michael Bay was the director of this film and all the sequels so far. G1 gets the vote, for having voices that are easy to recognize and having actors who make us think of our childhoods.  
After all is said and done, one most look at how other people took the movie, and how they enjoyed it. When the G1 movie came out, at first, it was a bit slow in the box office, but that doesn't compare to what happened to the children and teens who watched it. A lot of children cried, threw tantrums, and caused mayhem when they watched Optimus Prime, their favorite Autobot and the loveable leader, get killed off. One such child locked himself in the bathroom for several weeks after witnessing the Prime die. These commotions actually lead to his revival at the end of the third season of the cartoon. When the Bayformers came out, many critics said it was some of the best work of Michael Bay, and how it was fast paced. It did very well in box offices, but it sparked a controversy in fans, beginning the war of "Gee wunners" and "Bayformers". Those who liked the old series of Transformers became upset seeing their characters altered so much, causing a rift between new Transformer fans and old ones. Some groups of fans ban the mentioning of Bayformers. For this judgement, G1 wins, because of the raw emotion it inflicted on the children of the past., to the point where he got revived, and changed the course of other cartoons.  
In conclusion, the winner of the battle, is the original Transformers movie, G1. You cannot truly beat a classic, one that had raised many children, and altered their lives. He had more emotion to it, more of a soul, than Michael Bay could put into the 2007 movie. I wish to quote my dear friend and longtime fan of the Transformer series, Michael Hawkeknife, who spoke to me about the movies. "I have seen both {movies}. The G1 animated movie was made for kids in my generation. The CGI movie in 2007 was meant for a new generation of fans. In many ways they are nothing alike. The animated movie was very powerful. Hasbro killed off many of the classic characters in the movie to make room for a new wave of toys. What they didn't know was for many kids this was horrific to see their favorite characters killed right before their eyes on the big screen. Some kids were so upset they locked themselves in their rooms for days. Parents demanded Hasbro bring back Optimus Prime, which is why he returned. As for the live action movie... As I said it was meant for a new generation of fans." This is why G1 will always be the better of the movies, as it moved people enough to bring back the dead. With that said, let me finish on the most memorable quote in the Transformers universe, one that all should know and live by. "Until All Are One."


	13. (Old Roleplay) Transformers #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an old rp of mine. I transferred it to a doc, edited the names out and attempted to fix any glaring mistakes. It's like a mini story. I hope you enjoy my friends! Warning! Characters are OOC and there are some mature themes. This was from years ago. Please don't judge me.

Morningstar heads to her room, upset and enraged. They had lost the battle yet again, and Starscream had the Gall to blame it all on her. She was wounded, both in pride and in her form. It wasn't her fault she dropped everything to protect Megatron on the battlefield, then go save Soundwave from being destroyed.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on her door and Rumble's voice comes through. "Hey, you there?"  
"Uh... Yeah. Come in." She says, looking up from her welding.  
He came in, looking a little busted up himself and the rest of the cassettes were there too. "We just wanted to say thank you privately... For saving Soundwave..."  
"It was nothing, Rumble. I was just trying to keep the best alive. You saw that I didn't help Starscream..." She says, laughing as she coughs a little. "You want me to fix ya up?"  
"Nah... Me and Frenzy here will do it later... Do you need help? A shoulder to talk to?"  
"I need a small hand to help with my wings... Care to help?" She asks, wondering.  
"Of course!" Frenzy says, smiling as they went over to help her.  
She hands over the torch, leaning down to help him reach.  
They fixed her up, smiling as she started to look new again.  
She winces at times, straining to keep her wings still and straight. After a long hour, the welding was done, and she gets up. "Thanks Cassette."  
"Welcome..." Frenzy says before Frenzy nudges him. "Yeah, we should get back to Soundwave... If you want, you could come see Megatron.  
"I have a feeling he might feel the same about me like Starscream does... I am going to go get me some Energon and call it a night." She says, wincing at the thought.  
"I doubt it but If don't beat yourself up about this... You rock!" Frenzy nodded in agreement, smiling.  
"Thanks, mini monsters. You guys better get back to daddy before he kicks my aft." She says, grinning.  
Rumble growls before they run off, leaving her alone with her thoughts.  
She sighs, before sneaking out her room and going to the cafe. She ignores the server's glares as she grabs her cube, going to a corner.  
The only ones who didn't was TC and Skywarp in the back, they have known for years how Starscream liked to blame others and over dramaticize things.  
She sips her cube, her wings still sore from the fight. It was a rough one, and they lost, but they managed to injure the other side as well.  
"How are you feeling?" Skywarp asked, walking over to her.  
"I am about to rip your brother's wings off." She growls softly, watching as the red seeker boasted about his performance in battle.  
"Ignore him. He's an aft and we've known it for years." Tc says, smirking.  
"I know... Just... He had the gall to say it to Megatron that I screwed us over."  
"Don't worry... Megatron knows by us that you saved his aft today and Soundwave's also." Tc says, smirking.  
"Thanks Cracker." She says, sighing. She looks away, growling. "You ever wonder who will win this war?"  
'"In my honest opinion? Not us until we learn to get along like the Autobots do..." He says quietly.  
"I agree with that statement..." She says, nodding.  
"Don't tell anyone you said that... You could get beat for saying that." Skywarp says, shaking his head in disgust.  
"Ever thought... Of joining the other side?" She asks quietly, trusting the seekers.  
"Sometimes when the others screw us over..." Skywarp mumbles.  
"Ever... Considered it seriously?" She asks, looking solemn.  
"I have... I don't prefer to kill humans..." Thundercracker says.  
"I have been considering my options lately..." She murmurs.  
"Well, if you leave, some will follow..." Skywarp says seriously.  
"I believe that." She murmurs, looking around the room. "There is a few I stay for... But... The war is becoming more and more a burden.'  
"I can relate." He says.  
"This remains a secret." She says, before watching Megatron walk in with Soundwave and others.  
"Looks like they are doing better." TC says, sipping his energon.  
"Much." Morningstar says, nodding. She sips her drink, wondering if any would say anything.  
Megatron glanced at her before walking over, ignoring Starscream.  
She takes a silent breath, before putting on her usual personality. "Good afternoon, Lord Megatron. I am glad to see that you repaired well."  
"I am. Skywarp, Thundercracker. Leave." As soon as they left he sat down. "I have been hearing things about you ruining the battle to save me and Soundwave."  
"Seems that Starscream thinks I am too much of an Autobot to do my job, sir." She says, sitting down slowly.  
"You even us out... and I thank you for saving us..." He says, smirking.  
"I was doing my job sir..." She says, bowing her head to hide her slightly blush. "I prefer you to leader than Starscream."  
"That is why you are not in trouble." He says, nodding "You did the correct thing and you have my respect."  
"Thank you, sir. I try to uphold the values of being a comrade."  
"You may be more one day... I'm thinking of promoting you." He says, loving the shocked look that came to her face.  
"Uh... Excuse me Sir?" She says, her shocked look attracting attention from her close comrades  
"It's true... You are much more... Loyal than Starscream." He says, nodding.  
"Are... Are you saying you want to make me second in command?"  
"More of third as Soundwave has been here longer but yes... You will be one of the top in command.  
She sat there with a surprised look on her face, before nodding. "I will do my best, sir..."  
"Keep up the good work. Soundwave backs me up on this also." Megatron says, smirking.  
"I live to serve." She says, feeling her spark pound.  
"Keep doing that. I need someone like you around." He says, getting up and heading over to Starscream to tell him to shut up before heading to his usual table.  
Morningstar melts to the table, her resolve strengthened once more. He was her real reason she was a Decepticon. She was hooked.  
Skywarp cane back whistling along with TC. "Wow..."  
"Do I look that bad?" She asks, turning red. She hides her face for a moment, before forcing herself to take a drink. "Primus my servos are shaking."  
"What happened?" TC asked.  
"He made me third in command..." She says softly, groaning slightly. "Why is it that when I speak of leaving, he comes and makes me change my mind once more?"  
"He's magic." Skywarp says, winking.  
"You like him." TC says, smirking.  
"He makes my spark melt faster than a smelting pit." She says, sighing. "Why can't I like someone more attainable?"  
"Maybe he is..." Skywarp says, patting her shoulder. "He is single, likes you, you are attractive... Boom!"  
"You two are ridiculous." She says, sighing. "He is power hungry, autonomically perfect, and Leader of the Decepticons. He doesn't see me like that."  
"I bet he does... Look over and you'll see him staring."  
She looks up and does catch his gaze, making her turn away fast. "You two are afts."  
"How?"  
"Primus... He must be thinking I can't handle being third." She says, sighing. "I need to get out of here."  
"Come fly with us for patrol." TC says, Skywarp nodding.  
"Alright." She says, nodding.  
They headed out, chatting and laughing a little.  
She was back to her old self as well, teasing and gossiping like she always did.  
"So, whatchu going to do on your first day?" Skywarp asked.  
"What do you mean? I have been here for a while." She says, raising an optic ridge.  
"As Third in Command..." TC says, chuckling.  
"Oh... I guess I do what I have always done. Take any job I can, improve life around the ship, and train."  
"Alright... And having fun with us eh?" He says, smirking.  
"Always with you two." She says, laughing.   
"Ya know, now that you are up there with the big wigs... Maybe you should take a shot at Megatron." Skywarp says, giggling.  
"Shut up Sky."  
"What? I actually agree with this idiot for once." TC says, smirking.  
"You two need to use those processors for actual plans, not setting me up with my leader." She says, flying with them.  
"I didn't say we had a plan... But we do." Sky snickered.  
"Indeed... We have been planning to get you two together forever."  
"You two do anything stupid I swear..."  
"What? Us? Never?" He says, smirking.  
"We would never do anything stupid..." Skywarp says, smirking.  
"Bull slag." She growls, shaking her head.  
"I wouldn't at least." TC says, shaking his head.  
"Ha." She shakes her head and lands at the Stunticons usual hangout, watching the bunch.  
"Hey, Star! What up?"  
"Just checking in. Having fun, Dragstrip?" She asks, smiling. She knew the Stunticons loved her, and Motormaster especially loved to show off for the gem.  
"Yessiree! By the way, could you get DeadEnd out of the training room?" Dragstrip asked, flexing for the other two seekers.  
"Sure." She says, walking past the others. "Heyy Motormaster~" she says, loving to tease the big truck as she walks past.  
"Hey Star..." He purrs, nodding at her as he watches her go.  
"We need to deal with that thing." Skywarp says. "MegaStar is the only ship that can sail around here!"  
"What about DragWarp?" Dragstrip purrs.  
"That too, cutie car." He says, smiling. He nuzzles the car, giggling.  
DeadEnd was just sitting there, sighing sadly.  
"What's wrong, Deady?"  
"We lost another one..."  
"What do you mean?" She asks, sitting beside him.  
"A battle... When are we going to win one...?"  
"When the Autobots stop being selfish with the wins..." She says, chuckling.  
"I just hurt..." He says, burying his face.  
She holds him close, sighing. "It's OK, DeadEnd... We will win... With me in third, I will make sure we win."  
"You are third in command now?" He says, smiling at that.  
"Yes. Megatron told me while I got my Energon..."  
"That's good... I like that idea..."  
"Come in. Cheer up. Let's get back to training and we can wreck those Autobrats."  
"Can... Can you fix me up first?" He asks, showing his arm to show It was leaking oil fast.  
"Yes, I can." She says, quickly getting to work. She worked on him carefully and quickly, until he was all fixed up.  
"Thank you... I couldn't ask the others cause then they would know I couldn't do anything like that."  
"I will teach you later." She says, smiling as she stands. "Come on."  
Dead end smiles, looking away as he stands, shifting his feet. "Do you think TC likes me?"  
"I say you need to go for it, so they will stop trying to get Megatron to frag me." She says, laughing at his shocked look.  
"Alright..." DeadEnd says, walking out and heading to TC, smiling big.  
"I don't know how you did it, but you do it..." Motormaster says, chuckling.  
"You are looking at one bad aft fem, Truck." She says, smirking.  
"You have to be one caring fem too to allow him to be like this... Primus look at that." Motormaster says, seeing the seekers flirting with the two interested Stunticons.  
"Told you... I am one hellova Fem." She says, before looking at the time. "Send them back when night falls.  
"Alright... What about you? Anything new?"  
"Other than I am almost everyone's boss now? Nah." She says, before laughing. "I am third in command."  
"Ooh... big wig now?" He says, smirking.  
"Yes Motormaster. You answer to Me now." She says, before turning away. "I am going back to base."  
"Be sure to visit us sometimes! Especially me, Star!" He laughs, watching the seekers.  
"Oh, I would never forget you, big boy." She says, laughing.   
She takes off and gets home with no interruptions. She walks down the hall, feeling good, her hips waving back and forth, making many males watch.  
"Morningstar." Soundwave says, nodding as he walks to her.  
"Soundwave." She says, smiling. "You need something?"  
"Thank you. For saving me." Soundwave says, his monotone voice having been a slight bit of thankfulness in there.  
"Anytime, boss. I owed you for all the times your cassettes saved my aft."  
"Heard about Promotion. Congratulations." He says, holding out his servo.  
She shook his hand, smiling. "You are still ahead of me. Next stop, your job." She says, smirking.  
"Over my deactivated body." He says, smirking underneath his mask.  
"I am heading to drink the night away... Tell everyone if they want to join, I will be in the meeting room with many cubes of high grade."  
"May I?" He asked, shocking her.  
"Why not? Come on. I know where the secret stache is." She says, not knowing that Soundwave secretly messaged Megatron with this information.  
Soundwave nodded, feeling happier that he was going to get a treat along with information.  
She goes to the meeting room and pulls out a panel of the wall to reveal very potent, delicious high grade.  
Soundwave nods before sitting down, taking a cube.  
"To the Decepticons." She says, before downing a cube.  
"Hail Megatron." He says, unlatching his lower portion of his mask, taking a ling drink.  
They lean back and take a few more cubes, not noticing as Megatron hides in plain view, listening and watching.  
"What is your opinion of Megatron?"  
"I wouldn't mind him pinning me to a wall and making me know how much rank he had over me, if you know what I mean." She says, giggling wildly. "Mmm... All male right there..."  
Soundwave was surprised, but he nodded, relaying that to Megatron. "You want him to... Frag you?"  
"Until I am unable to scream his name..." She says, laughing. "That... Is my favorite dream." She downs another cube, grinning.  
"Rumble is having a crisis again." He says, getting up and leaving. Suddenly, the door shut and lips were on her throat cables.  
She gasps and turns quickly, falling against the table. "The pit??"  
It was Megatron, smirking. "You find me arousing?'  
"Shit fuck damn..." She says quickly, before looking at him. "Ah... Seems I can't lie my aft off... Yes?"  
"Well. I think the same for you..." He says, smirking as he leans over her.  
She watches him, her body turning a tinge of red. "M-My Lord...?"  
"You are one Fine femme, smart, beautiful, and a great warrior... You are everything I need..." He says, smirking.  
Her spark pounded, and her mouth didn't work. Her breaths were quick, and she couldn't think.  
"What do you say my dear?" He says, leaning closer and running his hands down her body.  
"This is one very realistic hallucination...." She says, her wings fluttering harshly as she quivers from his touch. "Ah... Yes...?"  
"Then join me in my room in one megacycle..." He says, leaving just as quickly.  
"Oh hell..." She says, holding her head. "How do you expect me to get there this overcharged??"  
"Soundwave will help you." He says, the technician coming in as he left.  
"Ah... One megacycle... His room... Shit... Need to sober up... No... Terrified if sober... Oh..."  
"He's giving you time to sober up because he wants you to be sure you want this." He says.  
"Fuuuuuuck..." She groans. "Soundwave, please get me some Hydrosulfide..."  
Soundwave pulls it out, handing it to her.  
She takes it quickly, swallowing it and shaking as an extreme cold came over her. She shivers and coughs, but after thirty minutes, she was normal again, sober and healthy. "So... Megatron was not a hallucination?"  
"No. He likes you a lot. He wants to make sure you actually like him."  
"Fuck... Fuck! I mean, I do like him, hell, he is my reason I joined up and stayed for so long, but fuck!"  
"If you are not ready. Explain to him." He says, nodding.  
"I have been ready since I laid my optics on him." She says, looking slightly scared. "Just... I thought it would remain a dream."  
"Tell him how you feel. Talk. Now go." He says, leading her out of the room.  
She nods and heads down the hall, seemingly everyone's eyes on her. She was terrified, but the closer she got, the more excited and thrilled she got.  
She soon got there minutes early, the door looming big and foreboding.  
She takes a deep breath, shakily, before knocking. "Lord Megatron?"  
"Come in." A deep voice said, sending shivers Down her back.  
She walks inside, her wings slightly quivering in anticipation and excitement.  
Megatron was sitting behind his desk, smiling at her when she walked in.  
"You requested my presence...?" She says, dirty thoughts coming to mind when he stood up from his desk.  
"I was hoping you would come... It would show whether you wanted me or not...."  
"I... I have always wanted you sir..." She admits, shifting.  
"Then show me." He says, pulling her close.  
She quivers and Leans up, gently kissing his lips.  
He kisses back as gently as he could, not wanting to scare him off but it was hard not to just ravage her mouth.  
She takes in a shaky breath, before a small sound escapes her lips. She looks around, seeing his massive bed made and ready for them.  
"Are you ready? We can take it slow if you want to...?"  
"Ah... A part of me wants that..." She says, sounding nothing of the loud and proud dragon he knew.  
"What does the rest of you want?" He growls, pulling her close.  
"That I want you to make me forget we are in a war and instead make me beg for each touch..." She says, blushing brightly.  
"With pleasure..." He says, pushing her against the bed and kissing her fiercely.  
The next morning, she wakes up with dents, bite marks, and very visible 'claim' marks over her body.  
Megatron looked the same except with less and he slept fine, a tight hold on her.  
She goes wide opticed, shocked at how much she was covered in the marks. She realized she would have to go to the infirmary for them to be repaired, and it was on the other side of the base.  
He shifted, snuggling into her and he smirked in his sleep.  
She wondered how she could get up with him so possessive of her, before realizing that she could rest and relax with her leader.  
"No... Go..." He murmurs, frowning.  
She smiles, and tries to edge out of the bed, before being pulled back, his hot breath on her neck.  
"Don't leave..." He says.  
She smiles softly, laying down her head to obey her Lord's commands.  
"You are so amazing..." He says, kissing her neck.  
She shivers at the kiss, happiness going down her spine. "Commander... You are making me melt again...'  
"I hope I am..."  
"Primus..." She says, turning to face him.  
"My name is Megatron... but I can be your god." He says.  
"Oh ha ha..." She says, nipping his nose with a playful look.  
He growls playfully, smirking.  
"Mmm... Starscream is going to be pissed."  
"How?" He asked.  
"One... I am higher rank than him. Two... I can have his ass kicked... Three... I have you on my side."  
Megatron chuckled, nodding. "U love your mind."  
She smiles, and curls up to him. "Can we just stay here, like this, forever?"  
"I wish... But I actually have to act like a leader sometime."  
"But you are MY leader..." She purrs, smirking playfully  
"And you are MY third in command." He says, kissing her.  
She kisses back, melting slightly into his touch. "I can't believe you are finally mine..."  
"You've always been mine... I've just finally told you how I feel..." He says, smirking as she laughed.  
"I suppose that's true... But Motormaster will think differently." She gets up, before looking in the mirror. "Oh wow..."  
"I'll fix you..." He says, grabbing a kit.  
"You... Really did a number on me." She says, bright red.  
"Sorry..." He mumbled, striking her side.  
"I like it... You didn't hear me complaining when you did it, did you?" She says, smirking slightly.  
"Not one second..." He purrs, massaging her chassis.  
She mewls softly, laying against him as he buffs her out. She felt him stroke one mark on her neck, before hearing a chuckle.  
"I might have to keep this one... Shows others that you are MINE." He says, smirking.  
"Primus help me..." She says, before nodding. Soon they each buffed the other out, except one mark which proved their connection. They walk out, ready for the next battle.  
It was this mark that Morningstar kept feeling over and over as she awaited her comrades return from the battle. Megatron had gone with the others to take down Autobot City, and he had asked her to stay behind to protect Cybertron.  
Soon, Astrotrain was coming back way too early, wobbling and shaking which put an empty feeling in her spark.  
"Slag..." She murmurs, before running out. "Come down easy, Astrotrain!"  
"Alright!" Astrotrain yelled, trying his best so he only half crashed.  
She runs over and helps everyone out before helping him transform. She then realized who was missing. "Where... Where is Megatron?"  
"He's dead. Prepare the coronation now!" Starscream says, pushing her aside as he walked to get prepared.  
Her spark shattered, she collapsing to her knees. "Skywarp...? Thundercracker...?"  
"Gone..." Soundwave says, shaking his head in sorrow.  
She held herself, her whole world shattering. She couldn't believe it.  
Soundwave helped her up along with the cassettes, helping her to her room. She sat a while, mumbling why's and how's, before looking at Soundwave.  
"I'm going to be sick... How did he...? He couldn't possibly...?"  
"Starscream." He says simply before explaining what happened.  
"I... I will KILL him..." She says, shaking before snarling and running to the ceremony.  
They ran after her, but when she got there she was just in time to see a purple mech shoot Starscream to dust.  
She stops sharply, shocked and disappointed she didn't get to see it herself.  
"What's this guy's name again?" Rumble asks.   
"Galvatron!"  
"Galv...atron..." She murmurs, watching her comrades cheer for this man. Her spark tug for the man, not knowing why.  
"I want the second and third in command to meet me for battle strategies. Now! Everyone else needs to prepare!" He yells, heading away, somehow knowing where the meeting room was.  
She pauses, looking to Soundwave. "Who... Is this mech?"  
"Apparently the improved Megatron..." He says, detecting their spark signals were the same.  
"Impossible. If this is a lie made to make me feel better..." She says, before heading to the meeting room. She walks in, looking stony.  
Galvatron Walked in with another purple mech that looked like he had bunny ears. "He has same spark signal as Skywarp..." Soundwave murmured to her.  
"How did they...?" She murmured back, having a feeling that the mech was going to be different than her once friend and future mate.  
"Update me on everything. Immediately as the Autobots will be planning a counter attack."  
"They took heavy losses, mech. From what I heard, they also lost their leader." Morningstar says, her optics dull at the sentence.  
"Good... then they are weakened... What do you think is our best line of attack?" He asked, staring at her oddly.  
"I say... Why should I answer? Soundwave, you are second in command." She says, turning away. Her spark hurt looking at the mech, who reminded her so much of her leader. He didn't act like him, didn't have his name, and yet Soundwave expected her to believe that that mech was her berth mate...  
"Because I asked you." He says, smirking and she looked to see it was the same as Megatron's.  
"I want to mourn the loss of my close comrades and of my leader. But you all can go do an aerial attack before sending the ground troops." She says, tears welding up in her optics before she leaves, not wishing to show weakness.  
He stared, nodding at Cyclonus before following her.  
"Maybe you shouldn't--" Soundwave tried to speak up, before he was blocked by Cyclonus. Morningstar hurried to her room, covering her optics and falling against the floor.  
There was a knock at her door, followed by a minute of silence before Galvatron spoke up. "Are you alright?"  
"I am fine." She says, the pain in her voice prominent. "Just... Peachy!"  
"May I come in?" He asked, his voice soft and careful like Megatron's used to be.  
"Yeah... Sure... I can't exactly stop you." She says, quickly trying to stop her tears.  
He walks in, his optics soft yet firm. "Tell me what's wrong... Who are you missing?"  
"Apparently you, from what Soundwave told me. Megatron, my love and Leader. Do you remember me at all? What happened? Are you really Megatron or are you my eternal punishment from Primus?"  
"I know that I used to be him... I remember some things about what I used to be but not much..." He says, smiling softly. "But I indeed remember you Morningstar..."  
"You... You do?" She asks, looking up at him. "What do you remember about me?"  
"I remember the loyalty and love and beauty you had for Megatron... The same type that I hope you can give to me..." He says, looking away.  
"I..." She quickly hugs him, feeling her spark melt. "Only if you promise to never scare me like that again... I thought I lost you, Galvatron." She says, looking at him with her optics bright once more.  
He nods, smiling as he hugs her back. "I will try to be just as good as my counterpart..."  
She gives him a certain look, before kissing him, hoping he wouldn't blast her like Starscream.  
He kisses back softly, like the first time Megatron did.  
"You still are... One hell of a kisser, m'lord..." She says, slowly smirking.  
"Am I?" He says, chuckling softly.  
"Always have been..." She says, as she pulls away. "Shall we... Go on the attack?"  
"We should be prepared for an attack, we need to build our defensives first in case." He says, nodding.  
"Still so smart... Do you have any time for... A little memory making?"  
"What kind?" He asked coyly, smirking.  
"Maybe... The kind we forget there is a war... And you and me rule the galaxy?"  
"I would love that..." He says, kissing her as he held her hand.  
She smiles and curls close to him, sighing happily.  
"Tell me what you desire... I want to do everything for you..." He says, feeling like he should take over the universe and beyond for her.  
"I want us to run away together and never think about this stupid war again... I... I never want to lose you." She says, admitting her wish.  
"This war will be over soon I hope... Be patient, my Star..."  
"Then you and me will never be a part?" She asks, wondering if he remembered his promise to her.  
"Never ever..." He says, nuzzling her.  
"Do... Do you remember your promise to me?" She asks, losing her thoughts.  
"... We would... Bond..." He says, straining to remember.  
"Yes... Do... Do you still feel that way?" She asks, scared.  
"... I do... I can't remember everything but I feel it..."  
She smiles, and notices something. "Your claim mark is gone... Looks like I will have to make another."  
"Claim Mark?" He questions before seeing a bite mark on her neck and he smirked.  
"It's a way to quickly show others that you have someone who would rip them apart if they dared touch you." She says, touching hers. "You gave this to me... But... Would you like to give me one more?"  
"I would love to... Renew it..." He says, smirking.  
"Mmm... All you must do is bite gently... And make it feel good.  
He follows her instructions, licking it once he was done and sucking on her neck along with soft kisses.  
"Oh Galvatron..." She says breathlessly.  
"You are so beautiful and smart..."  
"Mmm... Shall I?" She smiles, leaning in.  
After the massive battle with Unicron, Morningstar goes with Cyclonus and the sweeps to retrieve Galvatron.  
Galvatron growled when he was pulled out, his processer fried from the plasma.  
Morningstar watched in horror and confusion as they were all shot and thrown. She managed to dodge his shots and ducked in cover.  
"Did I ask to be saved?!" He roared, chucking Cyclonus.  
"Sir! Please! We have come to deliver you---" Cyclonus yells, as he falls in the plasma as well.  
"Once again, did I ask to be saved?!" He growls, attacking A sweep.  
"Galvatron please!" She calls out from behind a boulder. "We need your power and guidance to defeat the Autobots! They retook Cybertron! We are slowly starving!" She cries out.  
He stops, looking at her. "So... You only come when you want me to save the day do you?!"  
"Maybe they do. I want to get you back into power, to finish the war, and come the King we know you are..." She says, looking at him. She could only wonder what happened that made him lose his mind.  
"... Fine... But whatever I say goes, got it?' He says.  
"Yes sir." She says, nodding. She follows him back to Char, when the events followed. After a massive battle involving Quintessons and Autobots was over, they all returned to Charr, and endured the harsh treatments of the new Galvatron.  
"Pathetic!! None of you went exactly to my plans!! All of you are ignorant!!" He roars, pacing.  
She hides in the shadows, watching with dull optics. She watches as everyone got beaten, blasted and blamed.  
He finally stalked off, muttering under his Breath as he didn't touch her, even though he knew where she was.  
She comes out after he leaves, attempting to repair all his damage.  
"We need to do something about him..." Cyclonus says.  
"Like what?" She asks, sounding sad.  
"Someone should talk to him. Someone who didn't get injured."  
"Yeah... He didn't touch YOU." Someone says, DeadEnd looking even sadder than usual.  
"I... I just managed to hide better." Morningstar says, before going over to him. "You OK?"  
"I'm fine." He says, walking out of the room.  
She sighs, and after a few more repairs, follows, soon stumbling onto a beating between Galvatron and DeadEnd. She runs in-between them, shocked. "Stop!"  
DeadEnd was just limp, falling when Galvatron dropped him, staring blankly with no emotion as Galvatron growls. "You have no right to interfere!"  
"I have every right!" She snarls, looking furious. "How dare you attack him when he has done no wrong!'  
"He didn't show proper respect toward his leader!" He growls, not even making a move.  
"I am about to show the respect you deserve if you don't back away from him." She says, the threat the first one ever to make against him.  
He only growls before stalking off, DeadEnd shaking with a dull look in his eyes.  
She kneels and starts repairing him, using her motherly and loving tone.  
He soon started crying and shaking back and forth. "I can't do this..."  
"Shhhh.... Shhhh... We will survive, Dead end... I will take you away from this." She says, pain laced in her voice.  
"I want Megatron back...." He sobs, him being his creator and they were always tight.  
"Me too..." She whispers, before transforming. "Climb on."  
He climbs on, holding on tightly as he didn't want to let go.  
She takes off, not knowing Galvatron demanded Ratbat to follow and record her movements. She goes to Cybertron, landing before a few Autobots.  
"What are you doing here? This is Autobot territory now!" Perceptor says, the others on the defensive as DeadEnd whines softly, too weak now to attack.  
"I have come to beg for mercy for my friend." She says, transforming. "He cannot handle being one of us anymore... Please... Help him." She says, holding the mech. She looked so sad, yet strong.  
"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Blaster asks, staring at them.  
"You have me, the dragon who hates to ask for help, begging for you to take the only friend who hasn't been changed by Unicron, so she can protect him from her now insane leader. What more do you want?" She asks, sounding tired.  
They looked unsure before DeadEnd stepped forward. "Please... I can't stay... I... I can't do this... I just need to be safe again..." He says, looking at them as tears welled up and they relented nodding and DeadEnd hugged her.  
"You will be safe here, Dead end. You can have the life you deserve." She says, hugging back before handing over her friend to Preceptor. "You take good care of him, or you will fear me more than the pit, Unicron and Galvatron combined."  
Perceptor nods, leading Dead end into the city along with the others leaving her alone.  
She turns away, before laughing and crying softly. "One friend saved..." She says, transforming and arriving back to Charr.  
Cyclonus was waiting for her. "Where is the Stunticon?"  
"Away from here." She says, smirking.  
"Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as everyone watched.  
"He is free. Looks like I am the only one left to be hit." She says, her eyes bright and defiant.  
"I'll leave your punishment to Lord Galvatron." He says, walking away.  
"I would only allow him to punish me anyway. Of you dared touch me, I would kill you."  
Soundwave walked up to her afterward. "Are you alright? Is he safe?"  
"He is safe. They took him in and he will be taken care for. I... I feel like my spark has been removed again."  
"You will see him again... We will fix this also..." He says, nodding.  
"My spark can never be fixed. I am accepting my fate. I need to go get my lashes now." She says, hugging Soundwave. "Thank you for being my friend."  
"No. You listen. We need to fix this. I will tell you the plan after." He says, hugging her tight  
"Hey, if I survive, you and me drink like there is no tomorrow." She says, laughing before going to the throne room.  
Galvatron was pacing, growling when he saw her. "How dare you get rid of my soldier!!"  
"You made the choice to hurt him. I made the choice to save him." She says, standing with respect and sternness.  
"Save him?! By putting him with the enemy?! He could be used to hurt us!!"  
"Then that is your fault. You shouldn't have harmed him. Now the only one left to take your abuse... Is me." She says, looking at him.  
"Raw!!" He roared, punching a wall repeatedly until energon flowed from his knuckles.  
She snarls and shoves him against a wall, fury in her eyes. "You attack everyone and cause them pain, and yet you won't even look me in the optics! Look at me, Galvatron!"  
He looks onto her optics only for her to see crazed pain and anger that was directed at everything.  
"Galvatron... Sit down." She says, leading him to his throne. She pulls out her tools, and begins to fix up every dent and scratch, humming an old earth song that Megatron and her used to dance to.  
He twitches and glares at the floor, feeling a little better from the fixing but he couldn't focus on anything, his mind jumbled.  
"Do you even know who you are?" She asks after she was done, looking up at him.  
"... I am Galvatron..." He says, for once quiet.  
She leans in and kisses his sparking crown, before nodding. "I hope you are." She turns and heads for the door.  
He watches as she leaves, wondering what was it about her that made him not be able to touch her.  
She heads for the meeting place that Soundwave told her, and waited.  
Soundwave walked out with his cassettes, nodding. "I have a plan to get Galvatron better."  
"I would love to hear it."  
"You are a big part in it so are you ready?"  
"Always " she says, looking sad.  
Soundwave told her the plan, feeling like it would work if they did it right.  
"So... Lure him to Unicron and use the left over power to alter him?"  
"Yes... Hopefully it will fix him or at least reverse some of the plasma damage."  
"When do we want to attempt?"  
"If you can get him out of the base without Cyclonus following... We can tranquilizer him before taking him there."  
"I can do that. I can do that now." She says, smirking. "He won't lay a hand on me..."  
"I hope you are right..." Rumble says, nervous.  
"Get in places. I will go get him." She says, going back to the throne room.  
Galvatron was still in his throne, staring at the floor.  
"Galvatron?" She calls out, before smiling. "Come with me."  
He looks up, looking lost before nodding and he followed her, them avoiding them.  
She takes his hand, leading him to a secluded spot. "Galvatron... Do you still love me?" She asks, a gentle hand on his face.  
"I... I do..." He says, nodding as he felt it, but he couldn't out a memory to the feeling.  
"Then there is hope." She says, smiling. "Soundwave!"  
He jumps as Rumble tranquilized him, him falling to the ground as he passed out.  
She picks him up, and nods to Soundwave. "Let's hurry."  
Soundwave nods and they take off, no one noticing a thing.  
She carries Galvatron, her face Stern and emotionless.  
"Hey... Morningstar?" Rumble asks.  
"Yeah?" She turns her head to face him.  
"Do you ever miss Frenzy?" He says quietly so Soundwave couldn't hear. "I know Soundwave misses him too I know but he won't let himself feel it like you do with Megatron..."  
"I miss all my friends. Each day I get a little sadder and sadder... Until I can't function." She says, whispering back.  
"I wish Megatron or the real Galvatron was back... It would make things so much easier..." Rumble says, sighing.  
"If this doesn't work... Do you and Soundwave want to come with me? I am not joining the Autobots, but I know of a planet filled with Energon and other Transformers like us."  
"I would love to be away from this war... And the crazy leader we have now..." He says, nodding.  
"All hail Megatron..." She murmurs, tearing up. "I hope we get him back."  
"Maybe we will get all of him back..." He murmurs before going quiet.  
"Unicron has many powers... Maybe we can." She says, smiling.  
"What are you two talking about?" Soundwave asks.  
"Magic and Unicorns." She says  
"This is serious business." He says.  
"Very much so." She says, seeing the revolving head of Unicron. "We are approaching the head..."  
"Be wary. He could still be active somehow."  
"I have nothing left, really... Who cares if he lives?" She says, they are landing and hurrying outside.  
"Well, I care." Frenzy says, still wanting to live. "Think of DeadEnd too. He would absolutely break."  
"If this doesn't work, I am going to Destronia and loving with my parents. Maybe I will find another mech who can heal my spark." She says, sighing as she lays down Galvatron.  
"Alright." Soundwave nods, starting to mess with the power wires before connecting them to Galvatron's helm.  
"I hope this works... I pray to Primus that this works." She murmurs, watching in fear.  
He works on the console, typing in a code before the wires starting glowing.  
"Everyone back up so we aren't hit by the cosmic power." She says, picking up Rumble and walking away.  
Soundwave did the same, Galvatron starting to glow brightly, enough that they had to turn away.  
She covers her optics until the light dimmed after a few moments. She looks at her leader and gasps, her leader looking much different.  
Soundwave and Rumble stares in shock, the mech sitting up while groaning quietly.  
"Lord... Megatron...?" She calls out softly, taking a step forward. Galvatron had completely reverted to his Megatron form, and looked brand new.  
"It's... Megatronus..." Megatronus groans before getting up and staring at them. "Soundwave, who is this femme that bares our symbol that hasn't been released yet?"  
She froze, before turning to Soundwave. "We might have an issue... Shall I explain or you?" She asks.  
"Let Soundwave explain yourselves... Though you are quite beautiful that means nothing on the precipice of war and as I don't know you." Megatronus says, nodding and Soundwave explained everything, even showing clips.  
She felt offended by the comment, almost enraged for it. She had been the reason that countless battles have won, and yet he thought her a mere fem!  
"Yo... Megatronus is the before Megatron... I haven't heard that name since the beginning of the Rebellion." Rumble says.  
"I don't like his thoughts. Just because I am built well does not mean I cannot be a threat. He acts like mechs of old, who thought fems were just used for one thing..." She huffs angrily. She knew she would soon forgive this, but it made her oil boil.  
"Trust me..." Rumble says before Megatronus and Soundwave walked back over.  
"I would like to apologize for disrespecting you... I had no idea what a valuable comrade you were..."  
"It is fine, m'lord. I used to get comments like those all the time. It's the reason I am a good third in command." She says, chuckling.  
"You didn't tell me that Soundwave... You must be a great fighter and smart with plans then... Even though it seems A bunch has happened I would like to start with Ruling the Decepticons... With both of you by my side of course..."  
Rumble takes Soundwave aside and whispers something to him, gesturing to Megatronus and Morningstar at times.   
"It would be an honor, sir." She says, smiling softly.  
"Good... Now, let us go back to where the Decepticons are and explain this to them." He says, before Soundwave nudged her.  
"Yes...?" She asks, turning her head to him. Megatronus explores around the area, curious about the monster's head.  
"I left the explaining of your relationship to you." He says.  
"Oh wow... I wonder how that is going to go." She murmurs, before walking over. "Uh... sir? There is one thing Soundwave left out..."  
"Yes?" He asked, staring at her with such emotion.  
"You and I... We are..." She pauses and blushes, feeling like the first time she ever saw him. "We are... Very close..."  
"Explain." He says, quite confused.  
"Well... You and I... Are a couple." She says, a slight blush to her face. "You promised to bond with me..."  
"... Can I get to know you again before we do that?" He says, wondering as he was surprisingly calm.  
She pauses, before laughing. "Of course. I wouldn't bond to a man who has forgotten his favorite dragon!"  
"Good... You scared me for a second, Star..." He says, laughing.  
She chuckles, and gets in his face. "Just know I might sneak up on you and tell you have a cute aft... Just to warn you." She says, before walking away.  
He purrs, finding that he liked this femme very much. "Same to you!"  
"You will learn that over the years, she has become very bold to you and how she feels to you." Rumble says, watching as Morningstar messed with the panel's.  
"I can tell... " he chuckles.  
"But... Older you loved her." He says, not noticing a look on Morningstar's face pass. She started messing with the control panels. He stares at her, smirking as he found that he felt like he loves her, but if only he could remember something about her.  
"If you need any romantic tips, Soundwave and I have been her friends since she joined us." Rumble says, winking. Morningstar pushes a final button and the place lights up, along with a pad.  
"What are you doing?" He asks, walking over to her.  
"Trying to bring the dead back..." She murmurs, too distracted to notice him as she rushes around.  
"What can I do to get on her good side?" He asked Rumble.  
"Well... Just be attentive right now... What is she doing?' He asks, confused.  
"I have no idea..." He says, shaking his head.  
She brings up a screen, and a familiar small cassette come on screen.  
"Frenzy!!" Rumble says, running up to it and smiling.  
"This is a long shot... But here it goes." She murmurs, pulling a lever. Sparks flew and the lights flash, before a limp form laid on the pad.  
Tears came to Rumble's eyes, running over to the slowly awaking figure and hugging it. "Frenzy!"  
"Rumble!!"  
"Brother! I... I am back!" Frenzy yells, hugging Rumble tightly before looking at Soundwave. "DAD!"  
Morningstar watches, teary opticed and smiling.  
Soundwave ran over, hugging them both as Megatronus smiled. "You did a wonderful thing..."  
"Soundwave has done much for me... Like help me get you back." She says, smiling. "It was the right thing to do. Families should never be torn apart."  
"Do you have a family?" He asked, wondering.  
"They moved away from Cybertron... I do not know if they are Alive."  
"Maybe once thus war ends, I could help you find then and then meet them."  
"You would like them." She says, smiling.  
"Tell me about what I was like before..." He says, wondering.  
"You were Tyrannical and power hungry to those who defied you and tried to get in your way... To me... You were supportive and encouraging and protective... I remember when you threw Prime at Blaster just so he wouldn't scratch my wing..." She says, smiling.  
"I can understand why I would do that... You are simply amazing."  
She looks at him, blushing. "Even with no memory, you are still so sweet to me."  
"I know I love you. I just need to make some memories with that to make it perfect." He says, winking.  
She turns away, turning red. "Oh my... If only you knew..."  
"You blush so beautifully..." He says, smirking cockily.  
"You sure you don't have any memories? You are acting pretty cocky for a young Megatron." She says, watching the scene.  
"I've always been like this... You have to be in the pits..." He says, watching with her.  
She turns to him, her optics bright and filled with memories of him. "I wish I could show you everything..."  
"We'll have plenty of time..." he says.  
"I am glad to have you back, sir."  
"Glad to be back..." He says, chuckling. "Tell me how we met?"  
"I met you at a rally in Crystal City. When I saw you, I immediately ran over and listened to every word...."  
"That must have been later... From what I remember, Crystal City is next week." He says, chuckling.  
"When your optics met mine, I saw fireworks. I knew I had to join up, even if your ideals got... twisted." she says, smiling. "I wish you remembered how your optics shone when I jumped into my first battle..."  
"I wish I did too... But hopefully this will be the last time I change..." he says, smiling.  
"You have no idea how much I agree with that statement."  
"So... I've almost died how many times so far?" He asked.  
"Too many for my liking." She says, chuckling. "So, you think I am beautiful?"  
"I also think you are smart and talented..." He says.  
She turns bright pink, and hides her face. "Even though I have heard you say that so many times... It still turns me pink."  
"You know... We should get back home wherever that is now to plan." He says, seeing the technician and cassettes heading back over.  
"Sounds good, sir." She says, nodding. "Good to have you back Frenzy. What was being dead like?"  
"Can't remember." He says shrugging, smiling when Frenzy hugged him again.  
She transforms, and stretches her wings.  
He stares at it, wanting to stroke one but wasn't sure it would be rude or not.  
"Care for a ride back, sir?" She asks, looking at him with a cocky look.  
"I'm fine... But when we get back, I would love to mess with your wings." He says.  
She goes wide eyed, before smiling. "You may..." She says, looking to Soundwave. "Let's get out of here. Unicron is too freaky."  
Soundwave nodded before his cassettes transformed, going in his chest. They left quickly, heading back to Charr.  
Morningstar felt proud of herself as she had reunited one of her friends back together and she had another chance with her mech.  
"Tell me about the others..." He says, nodding.  
Morningstar talks about the others, excited.  
Megatronus listened, surprised she knew so much about them.  
"Everyone calls her the Mother of the cons. She is a nurse and the 'squishy' spark of the group." Soundwave says, repeating what Rumble had said.  
"So... You take care of everyone as best as you can?" He says, nodding in respect.  
"I try hard. Even though we are called Decepticons and are known for cold hearted monsters, I try to keep sparks light."  
"Cold sparks? Isn't it still about equality?" He asked, Soundwave and Morningstar exchanging looks.  
"After Optimus was created... It turned... South on your desires. It was made into full blown war..." Morningstar took her turn to explain everything, adding details that Soundwave didn't.  
"That sounds insane..." He says, shaking his head.  
"Maybe you can make things better..." She says. Smiling.  
"With your help." He says, believing at his time that everything worked better when you had allies.  
"You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." She says, smiling.  
"I won't..." He chuckles, finally landing on Charr only to have others stare in shock.  
Morningstar quickly commanded attention and explained everything, allowing Megatron to look over his army.  
"We are in a mess aren't we?" He murmurs to her, Morningstar nodding and he sighs at the disrepair they were in. "First Off, we need a HEALTHY army."  
"I know a planet we can go to... It's a peaceful one. It's sorta... My planet."  
"Then that would be perfect..." He says, nodding.  
She nods, and motions to Astrotrain. "Transform. Everyone get on board!"  
"Not again..." Astrotrain says, opening his doors.  
"Anyone who can, transform themselves." She says, sighing. "We are heading for a small planet of Destronia."  
Everyone nodded, the ones who couldn't, got into Astrotrain while others transformed and flew after Morningstar.  
"Now, while on this planet, you all will be on your best behavior or I will rip your throats out!" She snarls on the comm.  
"Alright..." They said, Megatronus flying next to her. "You have good leader qualities..."  
"I will leave that to you and Soundwave. I just don't want any trouble while we are here... My ... Caregivers are on this world."  
"I see... I will be sure to keep them inline..." He says, nodding.  
"I hope so..." She says, looking concerned.  
"Don't worry... Everything will be fine..." He says, smiling Reassuringly.  
"Just... They can get a bit... Rough..." She says, nodding her head to the cons. She sends a private message to her family, to meet them at the landing pads.  
"How rough?" He asked.  
"Very." She says, sighing. After a half an hour they finally arrive at the planet, and a group of three were waiting. Morningstar smiles and transforms, and a small fem runs over to her.  
"Morningstar!" The fem says, hugging her tightly, growling at Megatronus. "Mine!"  
"Everyone, this is my family. This is my little sibspawn Darkstar, that's my maternal guardian RN, and that is my paternal guardian Quarterback. They will be taking care of us while we are here." Morningstar says, picking up the small fem.  
"Alright. Let's go and if anyone does anything wrong, they'll deal with the three of us!" Megatronus says, everyone nodding.  
Morningstar lead them through the city, everyone seemingly knowing the Dragon's name. She would wave and smile back, but soon they were at a very large building. "Everyone inside and pick a room! Larger bedrooms are near the lobby and single rooms from 6 floor and up."  
They walked inside, helping each other to get to their rooms. Her sister tugs on her, looking around. "Where's Deady?"  
"He... He is on vacation, huh." Morningstar says, smiling sadly. "He is hanging out with the Autobots for a bit."  
"At least one of you got some sense..." Her father says.  
"Dad..." She says, before looking to Megatron. "Come on. I will show you to our room." She says, putting down Darkstar and heading for the second door.  
"Noz!! Don't leaves me!!" She says, attaching herself to her leg as Megatronus laughed.  
Morningstar rolled her eyes and limped to the door.  
"No..." Her sister whined, Megatron just laughing.  
"I think she likes you..."  
"She is clingy..." She says, before pointing to the room. "We will have that one."  
"Can I be with you!" The femme asks finally being pushed off only to attach herself to Megatronus.  
"No! Darky, your sister needs time with her leader, so she can help him out. A lot of stuff has happened." Morningstar says, before RN picks up Darkstar.  
"Fine... But after everyone is fixed, I expect an explanation for the sudden visit!" Her mom says.  
"I will mom. Everyone to their rooms and get fixed and recharged!" Morningstar calls out, before taking Megatron to their room quickly before Darkstar could escape.  
"Your sister is very funny." He says, smiling.  
"To her, she is dead serious. So... If she starts threatening you... Try to watch out." She says, sighing. She sits on the massive bed and stretches her wings a bit. "It's been a long time..."  
He sits next to her, smiling. "May I touch your wings now?"  
"You may... Be gentle... They are... Temperamental." She says, nodding.  
He nods, gently stroking them.  
She gasps, and blushes bright red. "W-Whoa..."  
"You are so beautiful..." He murmurs, lightly tickling then before stoking them lovingly.  
"Megatron... No... Megatronus...." She purrs, her wings trembling.  
"Yes? Do you need something?" He purrs.  
"You are the first to ever touch my wings... I am so glad..." She says, her optics flashing.  
"Really?" He says, surprised.  
"Yes... Ooo... That feels really good..." She says, laying on her belly.  
"I think you are so beautiful when relaxes... No worries..."  
"Mmm... You are too kind m'lord..." She says, her optics dim with pleasure.  
"I am no lord... At least not until I get some actual experience..." He says, chuckling.  
"Oh trust me... You are a Lord in your own right." She says, looking at him.  
"Like how?" He purrs, getting closer.  
"After all the thing you have done... And after all we have been through together... You will always be Lord Megatron."  
"I hope I can be even better than he was..." He says, smiling.  
"Already you have done that." She says, sitting up and kissing his cheek.  
"Really?" He says, smiling as he held her servo.  
"Yeah." She says, yawning.  
"Recharge... I'll make sure everyone stays good."  
"Are you kidding? We both need rest. My mom and dad can handle everyone." She says, laying back.  
"Are you sure?" He asks, but he laid back with her.  
"My dad served in several ways, and my mom was a combat medic. My sister is just a ball of insanity, like her sis. They will be fine... Everyone probably will recharge as well." She says, rubbing her face on the pillow.  
"Alright..." He says, pulling her close and nuzzling her.  
"Mmm... Comfy as I remember..." She smiles at the warmth and falls into recharge. He does too, smiling and holding her like someone would hold a prized possession.  
He began dreaming, being thrusted onto a battle field he did not recall. He was a ghost floating around, before spotting himself and her.  
"Sir! We are taking heavy losses!" She says, firing from her rifle.  
"Frag! Retreat!!" His doppelganger yells, taking her ARM and running.  
She starts running with him, before turning and running back. "Soundwave is still out there! Skywarp! Thundercracker!"  
"Help me get them!" He says, growling as he runs back, helping bring them back to their feet so they could run. As she gets the last man off the field of battle, she is hit in the leg, causing her to fall and duck behind a rock. Her face screamed of pain.  
He shoots randomly, picking her up and running away, worry in his optics.  
"Fragging hell!" She quietly cries, hiding her face to hide her tears.  
"Are you alright?" He asked once they regrouped, setting her down to fix her leg.  
"Pain..." She murmurs, wincing as he begins working on her.  
"Here, take these." He says, Handing her some pain meds.  
She takes one, before throwing one to Skywarp, who looked like he was having more of a rough time.  
"How is everyone?" Megatron asked, after hearing a few groaned plays, he finished her up.  
"Seems we got mostly everyone out... Lost Greyhound and Firefight...'  
"Frag..." He says, lowering his head.  
"They fought good... Taking down 15 Autobots together..."  
"We will miss them..." He says, looking saddened.  
"We will." She says, before she looks at the group. "We should all have some Energon when we get back to base."  
"Indeed." He says, nodding.  
"Who is too damaged to fly?"  
Almost five bots raised their hand or made noise, Megatron sighing. "Everyone who can fly will help them!"  
"I will take three." Morningstar says, transforming. "Who wants dibs?"  
The lighter ones called out, Megatron nodding. "I'll take two."  
"Sir, you cannot transform. I still have room. I will take another and Skywarp can handle one." She says, looking concerned.  
"No... I'll be fine, besides, Skywarp is more damaged than me..."  
She sighs, and nods, before taking off, looking uncomfortable, but stable.  
He stayed close to her, making sure she was okay as he carried his own bots.  
The scene blurred, and it changes to another memory. A loud party, Energon everywhere, and Starscream singing Hello Monsta.  
"Hello, Star..." Megatron says, slightly slurred as she passed by him on his throne.  
"Hello Master." She says, giggling wildly. She was tipsy enough to act drunk, but not enough to have a hangover.  
"Would you like to take a seat?"  
"Offering the throne to me, my lord? This is an honor..." She says, walking up.  
"It tis... But only for you..."  
She goes and takes a seat, laughing childishly. "I, Lady Morningstar, will rule the universe!'  
"With me right?" He says, smirking.  
"If you behave and help me." She teases, laughing softly. "Now, party Hardy my minions!"  
"Such a beauty..."  
The scene is filled with fun and laughter, and it peeked when Morningstar took to the stage. The scene soon ended, when came a scene that was very familiar to Megatronus. It was him, at a podium, giving a speech, when a certain dragon walks past with a few Autobot fems.  
"And we shall FIGHT for our freedom!! Do not be cowardly... Be courageous as was our ancestors!" He yells, the bots cheering, and he sees the dragon stop.  
She looks at her friends, who were some of the popular and preppy girls. She tells them she will join them later, before sticking around and watching the older mech.  
He continues, encouraging the bots and lighting a fire in her spark, especially with doing what you feel like doing in your spark and not changing for anybody.  
She smiles, and truly begins to believe the man's words. After the rally, she walks up go him  
He was talking to a blue mech, turning when he heard her walk up to him. "Yes?"  
"I... My name is Morningstar... And I really liked your speech." She says, smiling shyly. "I would like to join you and your revolution."  
"Good. You seem like a perfect asset... Strong, able minded, and intelligent." He says, looking her over and handed her a flyer. "This tells the next meeting. Hope to see you there, Star."  
"I didn't quite catch your name, sir." She says, her blue optics catching his red ones once more.  
"Megatronus... But you can call me Megatron..." He says, shaking her servo.  
"I cannot wait to see you again, Megatron..."  
"MORNINGSTAR YOU OUT MODELED BREEDER COME ON!" Her 'friends' call out, she winces.  
"Would you like me to handle this?" He growls, giving them a look.  
"No... No... It's fine." She says, looking unhappy. "I... I will see you at the next rally." She runs off, leaving the mech alone with his second in command.  
"I like her... I hope I see more of her..." He says, nodding firmly.  
"She was giving you the look, sir." Soundwave says, chuckling.  
"The look?"  
"She has romantic interest in you." He says, looking at him.  
"Well... That makes it that much more interesting."  
"Heh... You had the same look for her." He says, before watching her leave. "I say we do something about her acquaintances.  
"I do too... They are bothersome..."  
"Shall we have a rally in their part of town?"  
"Yes..." Megatron says, chuckling as he knew that would light a spark.  
"Such preppy Autobots... She seemed different." Soundwave says, scheduling the rally.  
"Indeed... Like she didn't agree with their ideals."  
"She is most likely afraid like the rest... But she took a chance watching." He says, heading for their 'base'  
"Yes... maybe we can get her to not be afraid... If we can just show her..."  
"Heh... You seemed very pumped about this." Soundwave says, walking the streets.  
"She seems smart and clever... By her definition she is tough and looks very beautiful..." He says, serious.  
"Beautiful?" He asks, smirking underneath his mask. They walked into their headquarters in Kaon.  
"Yes."  
"Heh... This is interesting indeed." Soundwave says, as he puts up his things.  
"How should we go at this?" He asks.  
"Make it grand with many pokes at the girls. Subtle but to the point."  
"I like it... Let's plan out the first few sentences."  
"Hm...."  
The scene shimmers, and it turns dark.  
He slowly opened his optics, looking around to see that Morningstar was gone.  
"Mom please... Dad don't you dare go in there! I allowed him to sleep with me... No not like that! We were both tired..." Her voice calls out.  
He gets up, slipping out the window and heading to the front door after covering his tracks. He knocked on the front door, waiting for someone to open it.  
Darkstar opens the door, shocked.  
"Hello. May I come in?" He asks.  
"Uh... Yeah. MORNINGSTAR YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" She calls out, making Morningstar run up with a red face.  
"Decided to take a walk." He says.  
"Ah... Ok." She says, nodding. She smiles happily, and lets him in. "Breakfast is ready. Big doors to your left.  
"Thank you..." He says, nodding to her parents.  
The father looked pissed off, the mother trying to calm the father, and Darkstar was drawing something.  
"I'm guessing he's mad about the sleeping arrangements...?" Megatronus whispered to her.  
"He will get over it. You are my leader and my love, after all." She says, walking with him.  
"Good... I was hoping you weren't too embarrassed."  
"No... I am never embarrassed by how I feel about my love life." She says, opening the doors to show a large restaurant.  
"Do your parents own this place?" He asked.  
"They do. I helped build this building for them." She says, smiling. "It's like a hotel..."  
"It's nice..." He says, smiling.  
"We worked hard on it..." She says, walking up to the buffet. She grabs some high grade and goes to a booth.  
He grabs some regular grade, smirking as he followed her. "Sorry about getting you in trouble."  
"Oh please, I didn't get in trouble. He was just upset that I had a mech in my room."  
"You have a good father..."  
"He is a good mech, he just has to realize that I am not a sparkling anymore and I am old enough to have a sweet spark."  
"I can see where he is coming from... I am very protective of anyone I care about."  
"So, if another man started flirting with me...?"  
"I would have to blast them."  
She smiles and slyly puts his arm around her, laying her head on his shoulder.  
"You think I'm comfy?" He asks.  
"Always..." She purrs, smiling happily. "I remember when I first saw you... Standing at the podium, a look of fire in your optics..."  
"Were you with three glitchy femmes?" He asks.  
"Yes... Silver Strike, Goldring, and BronzeBass... The most popular girls in my academy." She says, chuckling.  
"I had a dream. But I believe it was a memory... They looked troublesome."  
"They made fun of me for falling for a... Older model." She says, before laughing. "I just told them that I had better taste..."  
"Did I do anything about that?" He asked, curious.  
"You came to our neighborhood and did a very loud, proud, and secretly dissing speech there. I watched from my window, before coming down and greeting you. You pissed them off... But you won my spark that day."  
"I saw in my dream how they treated you... I'm glad I did something about it." He says, smiling.  
"You have always done something about anyone who dared to insult or bully me... One of the many reasons why you kept my spark."  
"I will continue to do that until I die..." He says, smiling as he held her close.  
"Megatron... I am so happy that I have you back... You have no idea how scared I was..."  
"I'm sorry... I wish U could have saved you all that pain..." He says, smiling at het. "But I'm here now."  
Morningstar smiled happily, with her family watching in the doorway.  
"She looks so happy with him..." RN says, smiling.  
"Is that going to be my brother in law?" Darkstar asked.  
RN laughs softly, while Quarterback growling. "I believe so, Darky... She has been on him since he came to our old neighborhood."  
"I don't like it... I don't want her hurt..."  
"She has been with him for how many years now? He won't hurt her... Besides... If he does, no one will find his empty shell." RN says sweetly, her smile never wavering.  
"Hehe..." Darkstar says smiling.  
"So, shall we get breakfast?" She says, Quarterback looking at her with love and Pride.  
"Yeah!! Let's sit by sissy!"  
"Let's get to know our soon to be son in law." She says, smiling.  
"Fine..."  
They walk over, Morningstar nuzzling into Megatron with a content and happy look.  
"Hey hey, no touchy touch." Her father says.  
She looks up and groans. "But he is comfy..." She mutters, before getting up and drinking her high grade.  
"Hi sissy!!" Darkstar says, smiling.  
"Morning Darky..." She says, yawning.  
"How are you two?" Rn asked.  
"I am happy to be home for a bit." She says, Megatron taking her hand.  
"I'm glad you are home... Away from war..." Her father says, nodding.  
"The war will be over soon dad." She says, having a good feeling. "I believe Megatron, now better than ever, can handle things.  
"Hopefully... Where will you live when you win?" Her sister asks.  
"Well... We haven't discussed that yet...'  
"You should stay here..."  
"How do you feel about that, Megatron...?" She asks, turning to her mech.  
"I like it..." He says.  
"Then after the war is done, we will come back..."


	14. Rampage's Gift (Beast Wars, 2013)

This one... was different.  
The emotions coming off her...  
Curiosity, Happiness, Hope...  
Not the emotions I usually get from anyone who sees me.  
Her name...  
Was Morningstar.  
She was... a black dragon.  
"Yo! Rampage!"  
She actually likes me.  
"Rampage? Are you awake?"  
"Hm? What do you want, child?"  
"Wanna go for a hunt? I know this EPIC place for shark meat!"  
She made me so frustrated!   
Why did she like me? I'm a MONSTER!  
"So? You wanna go? Please???"  
"Fine..."  
"YAY!"  
Megatron had a infatuation with her.  
She liked both me and Megatron.  
"RAMPAGE! LETS GOOO!!!"  
I chuckled.   
It was funny when she pouted.  
Perhaps I need to relax...  
After all, I finally had a friend.  
"I can't wait to rip their tails off and watch them bleed!"  
A friend who understood me.  
"I wanna set some piranhas in there too!"  
A friend I could actually trust.  
"Just for an added challenge!"  
I laughed hard.  
She giggled insanely.  
For once, I gave a friendly smile.  
And for the first time, I got one back.


	15. War On Drathima (Old Roleplay)

In the land of Drathima, there was endless war amongst the Dreia, humans how could turn to mighty dragons. The factions of the land were the Fire dragons, the water dragons, the steel dragons, and the Air dragons. There were legendary dragons that were surrounded in myth and lore, but they have yet to be seen. The warlord of the world, Terrorn, was a merciless killer to all that opposed him, and was the deadliest of all dragons, the black dragon. No one opposed him, except a small rebel group called Freedorn. Soon, he would be beheading the leader of the group to make an example of everyone...  
Terrorn Sat in his throne of black metal, as his guards bring in the finally captured leader of the rebels. They toss her to the ground, she not making a sound.  
He smirked, finding how helpless she was pleasing as he knew if he made this example, most of the rebels would disband immediately.  
"You are one sick bastard, Tyrant." She mutters, looking up from the ground.  
"How? You are the one who is killing.my men and unraveling a country that has been standing for centuries..." He said, his smirk never leaving.  
"Raising the taxes until most are thrown in jail, killing anyone who dares try to speak up about your cruelty, and declaring war on once peaceful comrades." She says, defiance in her eyes.  
"All in the nature of running a country... You wouldn't understand, rebel." He says, chuckling. "Too bad you won't have time to either."  
"I will not die so easily, ass." She says, being smacked by a guard.  
"Watch your mouth... Remember, you are in MY castle..." He says, smirking big.  
"It won't be long until the true king returns, Terrorn... And when he does... I shall enjoy watching your beheading." She says, grinning.  
"He won't be... He is too much of a coward to do anything but run away in fright..." He says, smirking bigger.  
"You know nothing." She says, a harsh grin on her face.  
"Maybe I don't... Would you care to tell ne what I don't know?" He asked, leaning closer.  
"Here's a bit of info for ya... Everyone hates you and is plotting your fucking death." She says, laughing.  
"They would have to get me first." He says, not caring.  
A servant walks in, smirking. "Master, I have some very interesting news. Seems this girl is not only the rebel leader of the Jaris region, but of the entire kingdom. She is the commander of all rebels."  
"Really now? Well... Then this will be even better." he says, smirking big.  
"Fuck you." She snarls, bowing her head.  
"I don't think so... I am very much going to enjoy fucking you up though..." He says, chuckling.  
"Beat me if you wish... Nothing valuable will pass these lips." She says, her breathing quickened.  
"Oh... I don't have to do anything, and I don't need information from you.... All I must do is kill you and take over your country... Then it's done..."  
"You think I am the last wall to crumble? I have sub commanders in place to take you down, and sub sub commanders waiting behind him. We will not fall. You will." She says, before she starts shaking slightly.  
"You don't believe that... You are going to fall... I don't exactly need you now." He said, smirking.  
She looks up, grinning. "You haven't faced me yet." She begins to morph into a large female dragon, black in color and sleek in style.  
He only looked in amusement, chuckling. "You think you are the only one?" He suddenly shifted into a bigger more demonic looking dragon, standing tall and proud.  
She roared and rushed him, going for his neck in a moment of rage and fury.  
He easily knocked her down, laughing in amusement. "You are too amusing for your own good aren't you?"  
"Will... Not... Give... Up...." She growls out, giving him information about this. She had not known her dragon form for too long and did not know how to control it well either.  
"So... Tell me about your form? How long?" He asked, having a very good control over his.  
"Screw... You...!" She roars, rushing him again.  
He dodges and once again pushes her aside. "So... Not very long?"  
"FUCK YOU!" She snarls, before looking around and breaking out.  
He sighed, following her with no rush. He knew he was stronger and more in control than her.  
She goes to the center of the Castle grounds, feeling more at peace in the outside world.  
He follows, just watching as he found this very interesting.  
"You will... Never... Win." She says, standing weakly.  
"I don't think I have to... You're going to ruin yourself..." He says, smirking.  
She snarls and tries one last time to attack him.  
He once again dodges, laughing. "My my... You really do need help..." He says, strolling to her.  
She shifts back to her human form, bruised up. She stands and runs, more comfortable in this form.  
He turns back as well, quickly running at her and picking her up before tying her hands together. "You are just so troublesome... Like a child..."  
She collapses, the transformation into her dragon self too much. She softly growls.  
"Maybe you are too interesting to kill..." He says, smirking as he carried her back inside.  
"Urrg..." She murmurs, her eyes drooping. The knights chuckle as he comes back in, taking the girl. "Didn't get far, did she? What is your orders, sir?"  
"Put her in one of the guest rooms... I'm going to have a little fun and maybe get some enjoyment out of this." He says, smirking before going back to his throne.  
"Yes sir." The knights say, walking off with the limp form of the girl.  
"What is your plan, Lord Terrorn?" His advisor asks, curious.  
"She is a very powerful dragon if she learns how to use it... We could use that for our advantage..." He says. Chuckling.  
"I see. This is very interesting indeed." His advisor says, chuckling.  
"Indeed... I want an eye kept on het though... She is also very intelligent." He says, nodding.  
"We shall see if she turns out to be so intelligent." The advisor says, before going back to work.  
She wakes up hours later, groaning.  
No one was in the room, but the comfy bed beckoned her to sleep again.  
"Gah... That demon... Trying to get me... To rest." She gets up and explores the windowless room.  
Terrorn walked toward her room.at a slow leisurely pace, chuckling.  
She hears the footsteps, and hides, waiting for the perfect moment.  
He stops outside and waits, smirking as he could feel her waiting so he did too.  
She growls, waiting angrily for him.  
He just stands there before suddenly flinging the door opening, hitting her hard and he chuckled.  
She flies back, hitting the back wall. She yowls and snarls at him, looking much like a caged animal.  
He quickly pins her, shaking his head. "That wasn't very logical now was it?" He teases before pushing her away.  
"You tyrant. I thought I was to be beheaded. What happened to that plan?" She asks, wincing.  
"Nah... Too much fun with you... Now, I think I'm going to keep you around... For entertainment purposes."  
"I am no one's jester." She snarls, turning away. "I might just go silent."  
"Then... You will die and leave your beloved Rebellion without a leader..." He says, shrugging as he didn't Care either way.  
"You are a twisted son of a bitch." She says, huffing. She starts thinking quickly, trying to figure out a way to get out or find out more information.  
"I may be... But at least I know when to find fun..." He says chuckling. "And you can stop wanting to escape... You aren't getting out..." He says.  
"Your type of fun isn't fun to others." She huffs, before softly adding. "There is always a way."  
"I know that... That's why I think it's fun..." He says. "And you are not going to figure out that way."  
She snorts and turns to him. "Why are you here? Here to check on your prize?"  
"Just wanting to see you." He says, leaning against a wall.  
She huffs, and sits down, her eyes glaring at him.  
"Aw come on... I can't be that bad of a guy to you!" He says, laughing.  
She pauses for a moment, a plan forming in her mind. One that made her sick, but it could work. "Could I... Have some food?"  
"Are you going to be silent?" He asked, waiting for her answer.  
"I will talk about certain subjects..." She says, her eyes softening.  
"Fine... I will send food to be brought here..." He says, nodding.  
"...Thank you..." She says, hiding her face for a moment.  
He smirked and rung a bell, liking how she was being compliant but he wasn't stupid. He knew she was up to something but that is what made his game so much interesting.  
"Yes, Lord Terrorn?" A servant asks, coming to him. She watches closely, curious.  
"Get some food for her... The special..." He says, the servant nodding before leaving.  
"Special?" She asks, getting up and pacing.  
"We have a special of the day..." he says, watching with amusement in his eyes.  
"I hope I like it, or it will end up in your servant." She says, huffing.  
"I expect nothing less..." He says, chuckling.  
She looks him over, taking in every detail. No one had been so close to the tyrant and lived, so she planned to make sure she wouldn't miss a thing. She could hear a slight buzzing, not from him, but somewhere else.  
"What are you listening to?" He asked, hearing nothing but he could tell that she was listening to something.  
"Nothing..." She says, turning away with a smirk hidden on her face. Suddenly, the Castle shook, with a loud explosion filling the air.  
He growls, giving her a look before leaving with an angry face which meant that there was going to be hell to pay.  
She Yanks and pulls on the door, before snarling as she paced. "Damn." She snarls, before a small bird flies in with a small device.  
It was a walkie talkie, fully equipped to go over 100 miles away.  
"Gaish? Jask? Is that you?" She calls out over the walky-talky.  
It was static before a voice came through shakily. "Thank god!"  
"You sons of bitches actually did it." She says, laughing. She gets away from the door. "As you can hear, I am still alive.  
"Once again, thank god! What is going on? How are you not dead?" The staticky voice said.  
"He finds me amusing. Something about me is something he likes." She says, coughing. "It's wild... Almost weird."  
"Super weird!" The voice said. "We'll wait for you to comm us so we don't butt in and have Terrorn find out about the walkie."  
"What kind if plan should I go at this?"  
"Pretend and grit your way through this... Maybe you can make him adore you like we do." He says, the last part sarcastic but it gave her an idea.  
"That... Is perfect. Imagine all the Intel I can get if he fell for me. I could get t access to his plans and find out where he is holding captive our brethren." She says, smiling.  
"Yeah!! Look. We have to go but we will have someone around the walkie 24/7."  
"Right. Be safe. Until we are free." She whispers, hiding the walky talky.  
There was some walking down the hallway before the door opened to reveal a crazed but smirking Terrorn. He had some red on his shirt, but not much.  
She stumbled just the slightest, having never seen such insanity before, but she quickly calmed herself and glared at him, her hands on her hips. "Have fun?"  
"Definitely... Though your friends pain was delightful... You're face when I walked in was better..." He laughed.  
"Brute." She snarls, trying to hold in her rage. It was hard, but she managed to hold in her pride and rage and smiles slightly. "Hopefully they gave you a run for your money."  
"Nah... They were weak... But what I'm wondering is when you are going to tell me that THAT was going to happen.  
"I love to keep you on your toes, Terrorn." She says, smirking herself.  
Terrorn started laughing crazily. "You are lucky that this wasn't big damage or else I would have had to kill you now... And that wouldn't be fun now would it?"  
"You wouldnt kill me. Where would you get your entertainment from then?" She asks, putting on a rather sultry smile and batting her eyes.  
He smirked, chuckling as he found her even more interesting now.  
"Dinner still hasn't arrived. Tick tock." She says, looking bored now.  
"Sorry... We were preoccupied with the explosion..." He says, the door opening to reveal her food.  
She looks it over, almost drooling at the sight. It was a dragon's delight, a meal filled with different meats and delicacies. "That... Looks better than the food I have had in years."  
"We have the best... Maybe you would know that if you haven't been in hiding..." He says, smirking.  
She held in a growl and takes the plate, going to the bed and eating quickly, like she did at 'home'  
"You don't have to hurry... No ones going to take your food."  
"Knowing how you and your people are, I prefer to eat fast. Just in case." She says, before attempting to eat slower. It made her look more attractive, her lips wrapping around a piece to eat.  
He watches, smirking all the while. "Do you know how interesting you are?"  
"You must not meet many females, Tyrant."  
"I do... Many women try to catch my interest, but it seems my enemy is the only one who caught it..."  
At that, her cheeks, for the first time in a long time, turn a slightest pink. Many men tried to 'woo' her, but she never thought much of it.  
"I see you feel the same..." He says, smirking.  
"I do have to say, though it pains me, that you are the only man to give me such a challenge. You are quite the experience." She says, giving him a look.  
"Thank you... And I believe once you get the experience you will be the best challenge I'be ever had...." He says, nodding.  
"I hope I can get to have the chance, Terrorn." She says, smirking. "I know I could give you a run for your money if given the proper chance."  
"I bet you will... And it will be fun to see." He says, smirking.  
She tries to figure out how else she could get his attention and maybe his affection, if he had any in his heart. She plays with her food slightly, before eating some more.  
"Is there anything wrong?" He asked, not actually caring but he thought he would find it amusing.  
"Well... I am... A bit... Claustrophobic." She says, looking at him. "I know I am your enemy... But... If perchance... You had a room with a small window... Could I... Have it?" She asks, taking on a softer look.  
He thought about it before nodding. "Fine... As long as you don't out of it..." He says, half serious.  
"I promise. I am relieved... I have been spending my time in caves and bunkers for so long. This is a nice change." She says, batting her eyes.  
"Thanks for the heads up." He says, laughing as he walked to the door. "One condition... You have to be chained to me."  
"Oh of course. I can see now you have some feelings for me that you could never admit." She says, chuckling.  
She finishes her plate before standing up and standing next to him, looking him over. His dark shadowy skin looked soft, but she knew it was steel hard. His red eyes burned into her blue one's  
"I have no need for anything other than amusement and anger..." He says, chaining her wrist to his before leading her out.  
She kept up with the man, smirking as she knew she was getting somewhere with the man.  
Terrorn knew something was up but he really wanted to see it in the end what would happened.  
They walk down the hall, she only slightly shorter than the tyrant. She yawns, needing sleep soon.  
"Maybe I'll allow you to keep the window room..." He says, smirking.  
"That would be so very kind of a heartless tyrant." She says, her voice taking a smooth tone.  
"I just think it would make things interesting..." He says, smirking.  
"You have no emotions other than amusement or anger, correct?" She asks, before shoving him against the wall and pressing herself against him. "Nothing at all...?" After a moment of eye contact, she chuckles and lets him go, looking amused.  
He was surprised at that, before growling with pleasure, loving how she always seemed to be doing something new.  
"Are we going to my new room or are you going to remain there, your mouth open?" She asks, smirking.  
"After you get your walkie..." He says, nodding and smirking as she gasped now.  
She froze, and Chuckles. "How did you know?"  
"I'm not dumb. I had suspicions, but you just agreed with them." He says.  
"Such a smart man. Yes. I contacted my men. They wanted to make sure I was alive." She says, nodding.  
"Good, then maybe they'll put up more of a fight..." He says.  
"I will have to tell them that." She says, chuckling. "If I can keep my walky-talky, I mean."  
"Keep it... You know nothing too useful..." Terrorn says.  
"I know that you like me... And that your temp rises when I get close." She says, pressing against him again.  
"True... But anger also males your temperature rise."  
"Is that all? All you feel is anger?" She says, pressing closer. Her lips curve into a smile, chuckling. "You don't seem angry..."  
"Amusement is what I feel right now." he says, smirking.  
"Is that all...?" She asks, playing with his armor.  
"I don't know..." He says, smirking as he looked at her.  
She stares into his eyes for a moment, before pulling away. "We better get to my room..."  
"Of course..." He says, chuckling.  
She plays with the cuffs, smirking. "You have to lead the way..."  
"I always do." He says, smirking as he led her to her room.  
At her doorway, she holds up her wrist. "Care to unchain me?"  
"Not until we are inside..." He says, going in before unchaining her after shutting the door.  
"Afraid I would make a mad dash out the door?" She asks, smirking.  
"Not really... I am faster than you." He says, smirking.  
"Is that in every way or...?" She asks, a dirty look in her eyes.  
"Maybe one day you'll find out." He says, smirking evilly.  
"My my. Is that a promise or a wish?" She asks, grinning as well.  
"A promise..." He says, laughing as he waited for her to grab her walkie.  
"Such a determined look." She says, pulling out her walkie. "So, I can keep my communication device?"  
"Until I see that I don't want you to have it..." He says, shrugging as he didn't care now.  
"Alright... So..." She was slowly losing things to say to him, as she walks over to the window.  
"What is your favorite landmark?" He asks.  
She pauses, before turning to him with an honest look. "I have only been there once, but... The waterfalls of Garia... Will always have a special place in my heart. The water was so clean and pure... Rainbows at every turn... Fresh fruit grew wild... It was a perfect heaven in a imperfect world." She says, sounding nostalgic. The honesty in her voice shocked Terrorn, having expected a smartass remark.  
"... I see..." He says, looking away with a pain in his eyes but it was gone quickly.  
"Maybe... One day... We could go together." She says, smiling softly.  
"Maybe..." He says, his voice dark and he just stared at the door.  
"Is something wrong?" She asks, hoping she hadn't ruined her chance.  
"Fine." He turned around with a normal face again. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" He asked.  
"Sounds good. I am tired of MREs and the garbage we find." She says, nodding.  
"For someone who would die for their cause you sure bad mouth it a lot." He says, smirking.  
"I am a jack ass... But I am loyal." She says chuckling. "I would lay my life down... Doesn't mean I won't complain when I die."  
"I see." He says, nodding before looking away. "I have some work to do so I will be away for a few hours... Until then." He says, leaving before shutting and locking the door.  
She leans against the window, looking over out the land. It looked dim, but for some odd reason, everything seemed to be a bit lighter. "What is this strange feeling...?"  
Terrorn went to his office, his heart beating a bit faster when he was with her but he ignored it, telling himself that he had no need for love.  
"Heh... Maybe he put a magical spell on me. Who knows." She says, laying back in her new bed. It was much comfier, and she finds an empty journal in the nightstand.  
Terrorn worked at his desk once he git there, sighing. "What is wrong with me?"  
She writes down stories she remembers from her childhood, before drawing Terrorn, her thoughts distracted by him. She does a nearly perfect picture of him, before sighing. "This... Is new."  
Terrorn realized he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading but thinking about her again and he growls.  
Hours pass, both having little done from both.  
He finally got up, heading to the dining hall after sending some guards to pick her up.  
She soon arrived, having showered and gotten dressed in some of the clothes they offered. With the dirt and grime all washed away, she looked more like a aristocrat, and with the traditional clothing of the dragon women, she looked like a proper woman. She had altered it though, it now dark pants with a long-sleeved shirt.  
He wore a traditional dragon man outfit, but it was darker colors, he waited for her and was shocked when he saw her but didn't show it.  
She sits down beside him, looking over the food with awe and wonder. "This meal looks divine..." She says, looking at him.  
"I picked a meal with a variety of meats as to appeal to your dragon side." He says, smirking.  
"You are slowly stealing my heart, Tyrant." She says, picking q few meats and taking some cheeses as well. She looks at him, her mind racing with questions about him.  
"Maybe you are doing the same..." He says, taking his own food. "You must have questions..."  
"How exactly did you overthrow the old King?" She asks, curious.  
"It wasn't me... It was my father..." He says, shaking his head.  
"Ah." She says, rubbing her chin. Their information had been wrong.  
"You did not know this?" He asks, confused.  
"I had been told it was you..." She says, chuckling. "This is informative."  
"Not really. almost everyone here knows it was my father..." He says.  
"I was told differently... I was told you came in rampaging and murdering like a psychopath."  
"No, I'm too young... My father had been ruling for a couple of years before he died and I had to take over..." He says, chuckling.  
"Learn new things every day..."  
"Indeed..." Anything else?" He asked.  
"Hmm..."  
"I will answer anything unless I deem it too revealing..." He says, smirking.  
"What do you find attractive in a mate?" She asks, smirking.  
He thought about it before shrugging. "I guess it depends on the person..." He says.  
"What is your best quality?"  
"My ability to adapt..." He says, it being easy to say.  
"That is a good quality." She says, smiling. "I like your intelligence."  
"Really?" He says, expecting her to say something cheeky afterward bit he didn't.  
"Truly, if you want a honest answer.  
"I guess I can believe you..." He says, smirking.  
She chuckles before looking at him. "You have any questions?"  
"What's your favorite color?" He asks.  
She laughs at that, a warm one.  
"Come on... I want to know..." He says, smirking.  
"Purple." She says, smiling.  
"Why purple?" He asks.  
"It's cool yet powerful... Such a royal color."  
I prefer the color red..." He says, nodding and he decided to explain himself. "Like roses and sunsets."  
"I like that answer. I did not know you were such a romantic man." She says, laughing softly as she eats.  
"No... I like it for a very different reason..." He says, shaking hi head as he chuckled.  
"Oh? Care to explain?" She asks, curious.  
"Not really... Maybe I'll tell you when we get to know each other better." He says, smirking as he ate too.  
She smiles and nods, as they devoured their food. "Any more questions?"  
"Hm... What are your hobbies?" He asks.  
"Hm... I would have to say training and carving..." She says, nodding.  
"Carving?" he asked, wanting to know more.  
"It's rather... Stupid... In a time such as this... But... My father was a Carver... He taught me everything he knew, and My mom would give me a new design every week. I have made boats, luck charms, photo frames, statues...." She says, smiling.  
"That sounds very nice..." He says, once again hurt passing through his eyes before he cleared his throat and it was gone.  
"Terrorn... Is something wrong?" She asks, feeling genuine concern for him, as if he was a comrade.  
"I'm fine... Why wouldn't I be?" He asks, a cocky smile coming onto his face.  
"Look. I know you must be strong and an ass for your troops and such... But I sense you are sad... And I want to know if I can help." She says, looking at him with her eyes gleaming.  
"I have no need for sadness. Why would I?" He says, smirking.  
"Everyone has emotions, unless you are a psychopath." She says, leaning back.  
"Maybe I am... You will never know..." He says, laughing.  
She frowns at that answer, going quiet to eat her meal.  
"I don't consider myself one though... If your comrades do, then that's their problem.  
She looks at him, and chuckles, continuing to eat.  
"Tell me something about yourself that I wouldn't know at first glance..." He says,  
She pauses, and blushes slightly, before answering. "I like old fashioned romances.. Like... Carriage rides, poems, Star gazing..." She says, softly, as if embarrassed.  
He nodded, smirking. "Do you like riding horses?" He asked.  
"As a Dragon born... I was expected to use my dragon side to get around... I learned to ride, though."  
"I could let you ride one in the courtyard..." He says, smirking.  
"You trust me to ride around?" She says, smiling.  
"The courtyard is enclosed..." He says, chuckling.  
"Such a lovely offer... But I must decline." She says, chuckling.  
"Why?" He asked, curious.  
"I prefer dragons to horses."  
"You want to ride me?" He asked, chuckling as she went beat red.  
"Excuse me?" She asks, blinking rapidly out of embarrassment and shock.  
"Would you like to ride me? I turn into a dragon too you know." He says.  
She pauses and laughs softly. "That... Sounds fun, actually."  
"I've never let anyone try it but now seems like a good time as any..." He says.  
"Alright..." She says, nodding. She was thrilled at the prospect.  
"When do you want to do it?" He asked.  
"Whenever you want me on your back." She says, smirking.  
"How about after dinner?" He asked, smirking as she nodded.  
"I hope you can impress me." She says, taking another bite.  
"I bet I will... Hopefully you can stay on..." he says, chuckling as he eats.  
"You think you can knock me off?" She asks, amused. She sees a bowl of heaven delights, chocolate balls with caramel inside, and quickly grabs them.  
"You like them?" He says, guessing as he nodded.  
"Like? More like addicted..." She says, taking a slow bite of one to very softly moan.  
He had a slight glint in his eyes before it passed, laughing softly.  
"My dad... Used to bring my mom a box every pay day. The look in her eyes..." She smiles and eats more. "They aren't dead, if that's what you are thinking... They are in Royia... I moved them when I was recruited."  
"I have no need for that city... It does fine with trading with us and hasn't attacked us..." He says, nodding.  
"It's safe and secure, which is why I managed to convince my stubborn old man to move there with mom." She says, before quieting. "I haven't seen them in years."  
"I am having a meeting there in a week... To discuss trading of course... Maybe you could come..." He says, taking another bite.  
She pauses, thinking it over. "Maybe." She says quietly, before eating another delight.  
"Maybe it would make you happy and happy people are interesting." He says.  
She looks at him, her heart and mind being torn. She had never been open to anyone before, especially this open. She had just told the tyrant of her land where her parents lived and a honest opinion she had. What was wrong with her?  
Terrorn had no idea why he asked her to come, it was dangerous, and he shouldn't even be going while she was there, but he couldn't think right when she looked so beautiful.  
"Ah... Maybe... We should go flying now?" She says, looking away quickly. She felt trapped, even though the dining hall was massive.  
"Of course... Let us go..." He says, getting up and taking her hand before leading her toward the courtyard.  
She tried not to notice it, but she liked his hand in hers, how strong and firm it was.  
Terrorn led her to the courtyard, letting go of her hand hesitantly before transforming, showing himself off.  
She runs her hands over his form, before climbing on.  
He purrs at her hand on him before nodding as he took off, going slow at first.  
She gasps as she looks around, never truly enjoying the view before. She absently strokes his scales, running her hands over the spikes.  
He shivers, never realizing how sensitive they are until that moment and he purrs.  
She notices, and smirks, wondering how much fun she could have with this new information.  
She kept doing it and he found it was becoming harder to stay focused the more that she did it.  
"You have such gorgeous scales, Terrorn..." She purrs, running her hands up and down his back.  
"You keep doing that and we are going to land sooner than later..." He says, purring once more.  
"Would you like for me to stop? It seems you like this attention..." She replies, rubbing the base of his wings.  
He almost fell so he turned around, heading back as they had gone pretty far already.  
"So, wings are sensitive? Such facts I am learning today..." She says, smiling as she leans down.  
"Learning stuff you didn't need to know..." He says.  
"Heh heh heh... All information is useful..." She says, stroking his wings again.  
He landed in the courtyard again, not sure how to deal with her stroking his wings like that.  
She giggles and slides off, looking as smug as ever. "Thanks for the ride, Terrorn... I really enjoyed it."  
He switched back to his regular form, looking a bit flustered from the touches.  
"My my... Such color on those dark cheeks of yours." She teases, walking up to him.  
He quickly calmed himself, giving her a look. "We could have fell."  
"I would have risked it." She says, smirking.  
"Really? Why is that?" He asked, going close to her.  
"You looked like you were actually enjoying something, not mildly amused.  
"That's your plan? To make me feel?" He says, shaking his head.  
"No... To make you love." She says quietly, before turning and heading inside, leaving him there.  
He felt his heart flutter at those words, staring at where she went before following.  
Months pass, with her radioing her comrades every occasionally. She tells them to not rescue her, to do random attacks, and how she is doing... Until they as what information she has gotten. She always beats around, never truly answering.  
Terrorn had gotten close to her, avoiding questions from his advisor as he started to care for her, smiling and laughing truly.  
After a while, her comrades begin to ignore her orders, attacking when they feel, with much more force. They felt like she had lost sight of her goal and needed to be saved.  
Terrorn was getting frustrated, the rebels attacking more and more yet he didn't want to harm them too much as he was afraid of hurting her  
Soon, she just told him that they weren't listening to her, that he needs to protect his kingdom.  
Terrorn finally agreed when some innocent civilians were attacked, and he decided that the next time they attacked, it would be their last.  
She was in the garden when he finally came down from his room, she enjoying the cool breeze and the cloudy sky. She hums an old lullaby.  
He walks up to her, wrapping his arm around her and smiling softly, looking at sky with her.  
"My favorite type of day..." She says, her eyes searching.  
"Would you like to go for a fly today?" He asks, his voice calm.  
"I do not know... The attacks from the rebels have been appearing more and more... It worries me." She says.  
"They have to be stopped... I respected them while they were against me but now they are against anyone not with them..."  
"They have lost their way. I do not know who leads them anymore." She says, sighing.  
"I think it was your back up general's you talked about when we first met..." He sighs.  
"Ah... Now I recognize the style..." She says, sighing.  
"One of your commanders?" He asked, burying his face in her soft hair.  
"Yes..." She says, blushing as he does so. "It's Javis... He is rash and deranged in battle. A berserker."  
"Oh... Am I allowed to hurt this man?" He asks, muffled.  
She giggles as it begins to tickle and rolls her eyes. "Yes... Yes, you can."  
"Yay!" He says, hugging her before spinning her around as he chuckled.  
"Such a childish action! Are you sick?" She asks, feeling his head playfully.  
"No, just with you..." He says, finding he felt more relaxed with her.  
"Is that an admittance of feelings?" She asks, teasing.  
"Maybe... Maybe I do have more than two..." He says, snuggling into her.  
"Finally..." She says, feeling peaceful and happy with the King. "Now Tyrant, we need to get to the skies... I want to give you a ride."  
"What?" He says, unsure as he had never rode another dragon before.  
"You are going to ride me." She says, winking.  
He blushed slightly but not much, taking her arm in his. "Then let's go..."  
She leads him to the courtyard and morphs, smiling happily.  
He hesitantly gets on, smiling as he strokes her back.  
She purrs, her wings fluttering. "Now... You better behave... I am not as good as a flier as you are." She says, taking off.  
He lays against her, smiling as he holds on with ease. "Have I ever told you about my Mom?" He asked.  
"No... I would love to listen though."  
"She was amazing... Like an angel disguised as a mom to take care of me..." His voice cracked at the angel part, but very so slightly.  
"She sounds like a great woman..."  
"She was...." He said, his voice shaky now and he took a breath.  
"She passed?" She asks, having a bad feeling.  
"Yes... After being deemed a traitor by my father..." He says, sighing with actual sadness in his voice.  
"That is... Is cruel." She says, shaking her head. "I cannot imagine such a fate."  
"Try having to watch it... To toughen me up.... To make me a man..." Terrorn says, shaking slightly.  
"I am sorry for that experience... I am sorry we didn't know it was your father. I am sorry... For everything." She says, turning her head to him.  
"You didn't know..." He says, "but you remind me of her... You actually care..."  
She blushes in her dragon form, before seeing a small crater. She takes them down, and lands smoothly. "You make me care."  
"I hope so... I wouldn't have told you that if I didn't trust you..." He says, smiling ay her in joy.  
She lays down in dragon form, and smiles. "You can tease my wings now. I kept feeling your hands..."  
"Sorry.. but you are too beautiful to keep my hands off of you..." He says, smiling softly.  
She laughs softly and looks at him.  
He stroked her wings once more, tracing every detail and pattern in them.  
She shivers and trembles, never realizing how good it felt.  
He kept doing it, smiling happily as he loved seeing her in such bliss.  
"Nyah... This... Is... Good." She says, her tail thumpinh.  
"You are so beautiful like this... I love you..." He says, smirking Before realizing what he said.  
At that she went back to her human form, and was in his arms in a moment, her eyes bright. "Say that again."  
"I love you... I absolutely do..." He says, smiling big.  
She blushes and her eyes glisten, her heart pounding at that sentence. She knew she felt the exact same way. "I... I love you too."  
He pulled her closer, giving her a kiss softly.  
She froze, never had been kissed before and unsure of how to kiss back. She gives him a quick Peck, before blushing.  
"Was that too much?" He asked, smiling big.  
"Never... Been kissed before." She says, blushing. "Don't judge."  
"Me neither..." He says, smiling softly at her.  
She Snickers at that, and lays against him. "This... Is the start of something beautiful."  
"I hope so... I can't believe I fell for the rebel leader.  
"You are telling me. I fell for the one guy I shouldn't have." She says, laughing  
"We both made the best decision we ever have made... At least I did..." He says, kissing her hand.  
"I did too. Don't think I regret this for a second." She says, laughing.  
"We should head back... My advisor probably thinks you've killed me by now..." He says, chuckling.  
"Your advisor doesn't trust me much, does he?" She says, morphing into a dragon.  
"His job was from my mother and father, and that was to care for me while making sure I stay tough.  
"So... He fears I will either kill you or make you soft?" She says, taking off.  
"I think it's both in reverse order." He says, shrugging as he laid against her.  
"Such nonsense... Maybe in the beginning I wanted to kill you, but... After all we have done together? I would miss you..."  
"I would miss you more as... You know... I'd be dead." He says, smiling and laughing.  
"I think you could defend yourself quite well." She says, Castle in view. "  
"You've grown much more in control... I bet you would be a challenge now." He says.  
"Maybe we can spar when we get back." She asks, smirking happily.  
"That would be fun." He says, smirking.  
She looks to the Castle to see smoke in the air. "Something is happening!"  
He growls, jumping off and transforming, heading there with her quickly.  
She landed on the roof tops, seeing a massive battle going on. They seemed to be searching for her.  
"I'm going to kill them..." He says, seeing the townspeople running in.fear.  
"I am not stopping you." She says, looking sad at the scene. She sighs, and swoops down, attacking her former comrades.  
He attacks them harshly, roaring in anger as he ripped a few apart.  
She stays in her dragon form, using her tail to slam a few back and using her fire to make a wall.  
"How dare you attack my kingdom!" He roars, a glint in his eye.  
The warriors fall back, surprised from both of the dragons. A blazing red dragon goes for Morningstar, snarling as it tries to force her out.  
Terrorn attacked the red dragon, tackling it to the ground.  
Morningstar helps him, before going to attack another dragon who dared to enter the fray.  
Terrorn swiped and bit at the dragon before the red one shifted back to their human form from the damage.  
It was a tan man covered in leather, snarling like an animal. He jumps up and swings a sword at him.  
Terrorn shifted to his human form, knocking away the sword and kicking him in.the chest.  
"How dare you brainwash our leader! Burn in hell, Tyrant!"  
"You do the same!!" He roars, punching the man repeatedly in the face.  
The man rushes him, pushing him through the flames.  
He transforms again, pushing him down with one paw.  
The man transforms himself, going for his neck.  
Terrorn dodged and grabbed him, biting into him hard.  
He roared in pain, but refused to fall until he heard the yells of his comrades.  
"Leave now!!" He roars, shoving him away into the fire.  
The dragon glared at him, before helping his rebel friends escape and running off with them.  
Terrorn glared before helping put out the fire, shifting back once it was out.  
Morningstar held her arm, blood dripping down.  
Terrorn ran to her, looking concerned and worried at her. "Are you alright?"  
"I am fine... Just got stabbed, that's all." She says, smiling softly.  
"We have to get you fixed quickly.." he says, picking her up and carrying her inside to the medical wing.  
She looks at him, and laughs softly. To her, the wound was minor. She had been stabbed before. He made it seemed as if she was dying, and her made her spirit soar.  
"You are way to precious to me... I can't stand to see you hurt..." He says softly, bringing her fhere and laying her down.  
"You are... So cute..." She says, looking at him.  
"Me? I am anything bit cute..." He says, smiling at her and starting to fix her.  
"You act as if I am dying... When I am just wounded minorly. It's adorable..." She says, chuckling. "Are you that worried of losing me?"  
"You make me feel things I haven't in years..." He says, smiling at her. "Of course I'm worried.  
"You are such a evil tyrant..." She says, chuckling teasingly.  
"Says the leader of the rebellion."  
"I am not." She says, looking sad. "I have no cause."  
"You are for me.. And I believe in you..." He says, smiling.  
She smiles and looks at her arm, it healed up. She hugs Terrorn, and smiles.  
"You are everything to me now..." He says, smiling as he hugs back.  
"My King..."  
"My princess..." He says, smiling as he kisses her forehead.  
"I feel... As of this has happened before." She says, looking around.  
"I feelthe same... Deja vu..." He says, shaking his head.  
She curls close to him, feeling like a princess.  
"What would you like to do?" He asks, picking her up.  
"To remain at your side while I act helpless."  
"I Like that idea but you are definitely not helpless." He says.  
"I know... That's why I say act."  
"You want to act helpless... Maybe I enjoy saving you..." He says, chuckling.  
"You enjoy that?" She asks, smiling. "Maybe we should act that out after the war."  
"Maybe... The heroic knight and beautiful princess..." He says, smirking.  
"Heh... I like the Tyrant heart reborn from love from the common girl..."  
"You are no common girl... More of a special and unique one that saved the lonely tyrants heart.  
"I like it." She says, chuckling.  
"Maybe we should write a play.." he shrugged, smirking.  
"Ha... That would be fun."  
"Indeed." He says, chuckling before kissing her hand outside her door. "You must get some rest... Until tomorrow..."  
"I expect some fun tomorrow. Better plan it." She says, kissing his cheek before entering her room.  
He smirked at the challenge before going to plan for the next day.  
In the middle of the night, his advisor, Xaxius, goes into her room and takes her, grinning all the while.  
Terrorn wakes up smiling, heading to her room only to find her gone. He didn't panic at first until he didn't find her anywhere else.  
"Something wrong, my lord?" Xaxius asks, acting concerned.  
"She's gone! I can't find her!" Terrorn yelled, a crazy glint in his eyes.  
"Could the rebels have taken her? They seemed very adamant about taking her during the battle."  
"You must be right... Prepare for battle!! We will kill them all!!" He roared, running to prepare.  
Xaxius chuckles, having gotten the reaction he wanted. He looks to the gardens, where he had hidden the girl in a Underground bunker.  
Terrorn put on his armor ans got his best weapons ready, frowning as all he wanted to do was save her.  
"Sir, shall we use our dragon forms?" His commander asks.  
"If necessary... Yes... If you see a dragon after you, switch immediately." He says, not wanting his men to get hurt.  
"And the goal is to retrieve the girl?"  
"Yes... And to punish those who would dare touch her..." He says, growli.g angrily.  
"Yes sir."  
Terrorn goes to his men, watching as they got ready.  
"Sir... We are going in to recapture the Rebel leader, correct?"  
"Yes..." He says, nodding.  
"Alright. What is the stratagu?"  
Terrorn explained the plan, thinking only of his love for her.  
They all nod, and head out.  
Terrorn followed, ready to hurt anyone who had harmed her in the process of kidnapping her.  
Star wakes up in the bunker, groaning in pain.  
No one was there but the essentials for living was.  
"Where... Where am i?" She murmurs, looking lost.  
No one answered her, everything silent which unnerved her until she heard footsteps above her.  
"H-Hey! Hello! Help!" She yells.  
The footsteps stopped, a soldier's voice calling out. "Hey, who's there?"  
"Hey! Down here! Please!" She yells, weakly standing to fall over.  
The soldier looked around on the ground before finding the hatch, opening it and heading down before leading her out. "What are you doing? You were supposed to be captured by the rebels."  
She holds on to the soldier, having been drugged to the max. "No... Just... Urg..."  
"Let's get yu to the medical bat and have someone stop Terrorn!" The soldier says, calling one of his comrades to send a message to Terrorn before leading her to get healed.  
She lays against the soldier, looking more and more I'll, before passing out once more.  
In the middle of battle, one of Terrorn's soldiers run up to him. "Morningstar is no where to be seen."  
"Where is she?!" He roared, pained with worry and he stormed through to look for her.  
"You dare attack us, you Tyrant!" Haric roars, rushing him.  
"Where is she?! Where is she you miserable spawn?!" He roars, pinnibg him.  
"She???"  
"Morningstar!! Where is she?!" He roars.  
"She ran from you??" He says, before laughing. "We haven't seen her. You must have scared her off!"  
"Shut up!! I know you have her!!" He growls, punching him repeatedly.  
The man fights back, a soldier of Terrorns running up. "Sir! Message from the Castle! Morningstar has been found!"  
Terrorn stood. "Where? Where was she?" He asked, looking at him.with panic.  
"She had been trapped in a hidden bunker. She is ill, over dosed on synopsis.  
"Who did it?" He roars, knowing it had to be someone in the castle.  
"We don't know yet... Should we head back?"  
"Yes!! I want this found out immediately!!" He roared, glaring at Haric to try anything  
"Get lost... Tyrant..."  
Terrorn left quickly, heading to the castle at top speeds.  
The battle was quickly abandoned, and they all headed home.  
Terrorn ran To the med bay once he got there, heading to her side. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Who did this?"  
She holds her head, her eyes unfocused and dazed. "Too much... At once."  
"Who did this?" He asked, slower and more softly.  
"I... I don't know... It was just... I don't know." She says softly.  
"It's ok... You are fine now... You are safe... Just rest..." He says, stroking her hair.  
She smiles softly, looking dazed. "Too much drugs." She murmurs, yawning.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... You are never leaving my sight again." He says, sighing before smiling as she drifted to sleep.  
"She will be fine in a few days... You really care for her. My king."  
"She is my beautiful princess... And the one U love..." He says, smiling.  
"Have you thought of... Proposing?"  
"I was hoping to do it soon... Just needing the ring to come in..." He says.  
"You are having one made?"  
"Specially for her..." He says, smiling.  
"Very romantic sir... How did the battle go?"  
"We were winning until I heard word that she was here... I rushed home as fast as I could.  
"I see... Someone staged her kidnapping. To make you fight."  
"And when I find out who it was... I will cut off their heads for this..."  
"Start with the people you know wanted you to finally finish them off." He suggests, before looking at her. "And knew that she was more to you than just a rebel leader."  
"That would be my general and advisor..." He says, growling.  
"Start with them. They access to her."  
"Alright... What is your name soldier?" He asks.  
"Jack sir."  
Well, you are on one of my very good sides... You will be rewarded for this..." He says, staring at her lovingly  
"Thank you sir, I am just doing my job... I like that you have found love "  
"I do too..." He says, smiling.  
"You better go interrogate the suspects."  
"Watch her with your life then... I shall be back..." He says, leaving.  
"Yessir!"  
Terrorn left, sending a message to his general and advisor to meet him in the throne room.  
They arrived promptly, standing before him.  
"Now... Morningstar was found in the secret bunker and you two are the most likely subjects..." He says, growling heavily.  
"Is she alright, sir?" The general asks, the advisor looking attentive  
" other than drugged, she is fine.." he says, sighing.  
"How did this happen...?' The advisor asked.  
"I don't know... But it could be only either of you two."  
"What makes you say that, sirmx  
"You two wee the only ones, who were interested, knew of my relationship, and hates the rebels the most..." He says, glaring at the both of them.  
"I would never betray you like that sir." His general says, looking offended.   
"Who would dare so such a thing?"  
"I don't know... Bit I need ro find out who..."  
"You can interrogate me." The general says.  
Terrorn decides to ask them both a serious of question.  
The general has good answers for them, sounding sure and honest.  
The advisor hesitated for each one, Terrorn acting like he couldn't pick which one before as slamming his advisor into a wall.

THATS ALL OF THAT ROLEPLAY! THANK YOU FOR READING


	16. The Iron Throne (Old Roleplay)

The Queen sat in her throne, her silver eyes gleaming with amusement and coldness. At her side, was a sword half her size, it's cold metal gleaming in the light. She drummed the arm rest of her throne, eager for the next who would storm through the doors.  
As the sounds of death and clashing steel echo throughout the halls of the kingdom, the queen stands on the yield of her throne, sword at her side. Poised with courage not showing any fear. The doors to the court fly open as a young guard rushes in stricken with fear and panic, seeking orders from the young queen.   
"My Queen!" He beckoned. "Massive armies has eastern and southern gates. The north gate its...it's gone my lady! There are too many for our men to handle! We're being over...." the young guard stops mid-sentence. A stale look comes across his face as a cross tipped arrow pierces the back of his skull, dropping the young guard to the floor at the Queens feet. The Queen looks up from the dead body and sees several archers and soldiers from the invading army walking into the room. From amongst the squad of soldiers appears a middle aged, purpose man with a beard of great dignity and power. Head held high, he looks down along his nose peering at the Queen. "Good day dear Queen, I am Lord Citus, Right Hand of the King. We're here to offer a proposal of concede and turn over your kingdom to the one true King."  
"... Lord Citus, Right hand of a pathetic man calling himself a King...." The Queen took a step forward, using her sword as a side cane. On her features was a soft smile, one that spoke calmness and confidence. "My name is Queen Adela, Lady of the Sword and Rightful heir to this throne. I concede to no man, and this land, is mine. I shall turn it over to no one."  
She raises her sword, and her smile turns a bit more estranged. "But... if you so wish... you can try to take it from me. You are not the first... nor will you be the last to attempt so."  
"Dear Queen your army is frail and decimated. No matter what sword you have or what strength you may muster, no queen is a queen without the power of her people and the size of her armies. We just merely offer an easy solution to your current situation, Lady Adela. Please, don't force our hands. For see you are not the heir to the throne. For there to be an heir, the throne must be vacant, and the throne is not vacant." Lord Citus exclaimed with a sneer across his face.  
"You know? You are right... The throne is not vacant. It is claimed by me, and me alone." Adela's smile grew, as a fire came to her eyes. "Kill me, if you want. I do not plan to step down, nor will I give up what is mine... and a Queen is always a Queen, no matter the size or strength of those she commands. She is a Queen by her resolve and her own words!" She eyes the men behind the Lord, and chuckles. "I would not underestimate me, my dear pig... I am more than what I seem."  
"Well that makes two of us dear Queen. Have what you will. We were hoping a for a far less bloody resolution" says Lord Citus as he casually walks towards the Queen drawing a small dagger from his side.  
"I hope you dance well, Citus... I plan to die a Queen, or Live a Queen. There is no in-between!" She purrs, eying the dagger.   
It was made of very strong metal, she could tell, and from the way he held it, he was trained to use it in a deadly manner. Lucky for her, she was also trained in the ways of fighting, and she didn't plan to allow her life to be ended so easily.   
She put her sword in a more defensive position, and began her dance, moving calmly and without care, or at least how it looked. She knew the men wouldn't attack, as she could sense that Citus wanted himself to be the one to end her, for her words against him and his "King".  
Watching the Queens movement, Lord Citus chuckled and raised his dagger in a striking position.  
"So, my dear Citus, if I may make conversation during this battle...." She looked the man up and down, examining him and noting some areas she believed would make for good strikes, "Where is your so-called king? Is he hiding in a carriage? Maybe just far enough that if things don't end the way he likes he can run? Or is he outside? Waiting for you to carry me out like a prize?"  
"My King, YOUR King, THE KING is dealing with matters more concerning than you." Citus proclaimed. "He merely decided to offer you mercy and allow you to hand over the kingdom as a whim of amusement. Which is a pity because your face would make a beautiful addition on the pikes of the castle wall" he chuckled.  
"Oh my, such a charmer... so he sent his least favorite dog to do what he can't. Face a woman who does not fear any man!" She laughs and makes a quick move, cutting his belt and allowing it to fall from his waist. "And I have no king, my dear Citus.... especially a King who is a coward and won't come himself to my castle! That is the greatest dishonor on your so-called KING!"  
"Funny, the King of the North said the same thing." He said amused.  
Her face darkened, and she lunged at the man, allowing her fury and anger to give her a bit more bite. He did a daft move to dodge, and managed to slice her arm, but only the cloth. There was no blood spilt, which prompted her to twirl and slice his chest, cutting his clothing as well. As she lands back into position, the demeanor of her face changed, becoming darker and more dangerous.  
"Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, cut for cut, death for death... You shall pay me full." She growled, the fire in her eyes growing ever brighter.  
" You are a feisty Queen but you have no knowledge of the power you're defying." He said with a smile on his face. Citus drawn back his arm, dagger in hand, and proceeded to drive the dagger into the throat of......himself. His Blood spilling on to the floor, body falling at the feet of the Queen. The invading army stand there still poised with no reaction or emotion.  
"......." Adela looked at the body, before her face lightened, and she began laughing. Her laugh was almost musical, if it wasn't for the undertones of madness slipping in and out of it. She calmed down after a few moments, before looking at the group of men. "Shall he rise from the dead? Will his spirit haunt me? Shall his death be blamed on I, so his precious False King will come for my head? Please, enlighten me... I do not like to wait."  
"But wait you shall dear Queen, you've been doing so much of it already." Responded a voice from amongst the soldiers. The Queen looks with a puzzled look on her brow. Knowing that voice is familiar to her. Out if the crowd of soldiers walks a man. It was Lord Citus. The Queen looks to her feet to see the lifeless body form to ash and disintegrate before her eyes. "You see dear Queen, You can't kill what won't die." He claimed with a smile on his face. " The True King, the King of Kings, will come to claim his Throne in 2 fortnights. I suggest you have the throne vacant when he arrives." Turning towards the soldiers from whence he came, the army turns and walks out of the court, leaving the Queen to wonder what has just occurred.  
She watched them leave, her eyes clouded and yet clear. The words of the man rang in her ears, her mind racing with ideas and thoughts of what just occurred, before she closed her eyes, let out a shallow breath, and sheathed her sword. After a moment, she opened her eyes, clear and calm once more.   
"I shall not run. I shall not hide. You may have surprised me now... but it will not stop me from defending what is mine." She said aloud, even if the men were leaving and gone. She looked around the room, before sighing lightly. She walked to her throne, her beloved throne of iron and blood, and lightly touched it. "I shall not lose you... Not willingly. That I swear to you." 

At that, she turned and walked down her hall towards the main square, to survey the damage and see who still stood with her, alive or dead. The man surprised her, but she had surprises of her own.

 

This one could become an actual story one day ~Adrienne


	17. Ganondorf's Journey (Old Roleplay)

Ganondorf is now the King of Hyrule, but his list for power made him desire other kingdoms. One of his hunters told him of a faraway continent filled with lush land and pure waters, and a young female Princess who didn't seem like a threat. The land was called Thera, and it was perfect for the taking.  
They sailed for the new land, but it was far less weak then they thought...  
~~~  
Ganondorf smirked as they sailed, loving the wind through his fiery red hair as he found himself quite fond of the ocean. One of his generals walked up to him and he nodded for the man to speak.  
"Sir... Seems that the Princess of Thera has... Anticipated our arrival. Her armies are at the docks..."  
"How many?" Ganondorf asked calmly, not willing to give up now.  
"Seems to be hundreds... Maybe a couple thousand." He says, looking concerned. "They are covered in armor, with weapons we have never seen before."  
"Hmm... Don't attack when we get there..." Ganondorf murmured. "How prosperous is this land again?"  
"Much more than we had thought... Maybe even more than Hyrule. More crops, some we haven't ever seen before... More weaponry, more buildings...."  
"Let's see if we can trade with them instead... Maybe learning their weaknesses while here." Ganondorf smirked, chuckling softly.  
"Sounds good sir... The land is coming into view. I shall raise the flag..." The soldier says, running off.  
Once there, a knight in full armor stood, looking formidable as the army looked more spread out behind him. He was obviously the commander in charge, with how everyone stood behind him, and there was an air about him, that just gave off the impression of power. Something Ganondorf knew all too well.  
Ganondorf walked off the ship, confident as ever. He looked at the knight, not the army, to show he was not afraid.  
"State your business, Hylian." The knight growled, holding its MASSIVE sword with no strain. It was impressive, something that Ganondorf noted.  
"I am a Gerudo, King Ganondorf to be exact. Ruler of Hyrule." Ganondorf said, smirking at the title the man decided to call him.  
"Hmph. Fine. State your business, Gerudo. Do it quickly, before I decide you are a threat." The knight says, not sounding amused.  
"Trade. We have obviously seen and heard about your advancements." Ganondorf said, knowing it to be true. The Knight seemed to scoff.  
"Yes... We do have far more than your pathetic land. We are not ravaged by monsters nor villains... But the princess decides who trades." The knight says, looking over the man, at the beings behind him. He seemed to be measuring them all up, before slightly relaxing. He seemed to not think them very threatening.  
"Then may we see her?" Ganondorf asked, slightly miffed by the comment about his land being pathetic. He had fought hard for his rightful place as King of Hyrule, and he was not to be tempted into war. He would do so. But for now, he had to play the knight and be courteous if he wanted to gain control of this land as well.  
"Hmph... Only you may go to meet her. Hand over all your weapons to your men... Then maybe I shall take you to see her." The knight says, a tone of annoyance in his voice. It was obvious that he was displeased with the annoyance of the Gerudo, which just pushed Ganondorf further.  
"Fine." He said, handing over his swords to his general. The general nods and returns to the ship to put the weapons in the proper places.  
"MEN! DISPERSE!" The knight roared, the men obeying without question. He looks to the King, and nods before heading into town.  
He followed the knight, looking around the town while also keeping an eye on the knight.  
The knight was soon leading him onto a large, metal beast. It ran on two parallel rails, with boards of wood going across.  
"What is this thing?" He asked.  
"It's called a train... It will take us to Destronia, the town around the Castle." The knight says, snickering.  
"We don't have these... Trains... In Hyrule..." Ganondorf says, looking around as he got on.  
"I know. You all are still in the dark... The princess here is... Gifted, while your old one was... Cursed." Knight says, laughing as he took a seat.  
"I agree with that... Never liked Zelda." Ganondorf said, nodding agreeingly, with a friendly smirk on his face.  
The knight laughs, as others get on. Children run over, gushing over the knight like a hero. The knight seemed to enjoy it, showing off its weapon of choice, a Zanbato as Ganondorf would learn. The King watched in amusement, the new Gerudo/Hylian children having done the same to him.  
"Knight! What's the princess like?" A child asks, climbing into his lap. The Knight put a hand on the child's back and made a quiet 'hmm'.  
"She is a fair but wild, like a sunflower..." He responded airy, like it was a line rehearsed.  
"Are you really as tough as they say??" A young girl asked, bouncing with brown curls flying about.  
"Tougher than that." Was the reply with a chuckle.  
"Did you ever catch a JackerTact!?" A boy yelled, a farmer child by the way he looked.  
"Two, actually." The sound of pride was not too overwhelming.  
Ganondorf listened to the children, finding one was slowly getting closer to him but he paid no mind.  
"Who are you? What's with your ears? Why is your hair so red? Are you from Hyrule?" The child asked, the others turning and the knight laughing, amused by the questions.  
Ganondorf answered the child's questions calmly, finding it adorable. The children were in awe of knowing that a Gerudo from Hyrule was there for them to question and watch!  
"Are you going to see Princess Stella?" The child asks, in awe.   
"Bet he's going to try to court her!" A girl says, giggling.  
"Ha! My mom says the Princess won't accept any boy!" Another says.  
"I'm here for trade." Ganondorf answered but his interest was piqued with the courting. He too hasn't found someone to match his standards and knew the rather impossible task of finding someone to his tastes.  
"Now children... The Princess does not need a man... She has done much as a Princess." A man says, chuckling as he listens in.  
"It is not for the lack of trying, sir... No man has successfully completed her trials." The knight says, making a small grunting sound. The man nods in respect and acknowledgement.  
"What about you, Knight? You seem to be her favorite." The child says, making the knight pause.  
"I am not meant to marry. My life is dedicated to protecting Thera." He says, as the train starts down the track.  
"What are the trials?" Ganondorf asked, wondering aloud.  
"Hmph. She must tell you them herself." The knight says, sounding annoyed at the thought of the Gerudo trying to court the princess.  
"I heard one must bring her a jewel she has not seen before..." The man before says, smiling that he could be of assistance.  
"Catch a JackerTact!" A child says, clapping.  
"We are nearing the Town of Destronia..." The knight voices, the tone of annoyance there still.  
"Good... I can't wait to meet this Princess of yours..."  
"Be careful! She has a temper..." The man says, laughing as he places the book he had been reading into his bag. "My brother is one of her advisors... She can be a bit of a handful."   
"Silence your tongue... We are arriving." Knight says, the train pulling to a stop. They got off and started walking to the Castle. The road was smooth and clean, well-cared for and almost shimmering.  
"Tell me about your princess. You seem to be close to her..." Ganondorf said, hoping to learn how exactly how to treat the young woman who controlled the country.  
"I cannot give a good description of her... But... She is a fair ruler, with a wise view but young spirit. She can be a bit... Loud... But that has helped her many times in her life." The knight says, his words careful.  
"I guess I'll just have to ask more questions when I meet her." Ganondorf said.  
"Sounds like you are interested." The knight says, walking up the stone pathway to the Castle. They stop at the front gates, where one guard stood.   
"Stalfo! Who is this?" A guard asks, curious.  
"A man from Hyrule... He wishes to see the Princess. I can watch over him while he stays, Garrison."  
"Alright... Pass on through." He says, opening the gate.  
"Thank you." Ganondorf said, nodding as they walked through.  
They walk inside, the throne room grand yet simple. The knight turns and puts up a hand. "I shall get her... Then I must leave you both. I have my duties... Wait here." The knight goes off into the right hallway.  
Ganondorf doesn't listen, and he follows him, wanting to meet this princess as soon as possible.  
The knight goes into a room, not fully closing the door. The knight reaches up, and pulls off his helmet, to reveal a young, golden haired girl. Ganondorf smirked, leaving quietly back to the hall.  
After a few moments, the girl walked out, in a long dress and a tiara of white diamond and gold.   
"So, you are the man Stalfo told me about. Something about a trade?"  
"Yes... And I also have something to show you." Ganondorf said, smirking.  
"Hmph. A gift? How original." She says, before nodding. "Alright. What is it?"  
Ganondorf pulled out a stone, unlike any that she had seen in her entire life. Like he put fire in a stone.  
"That... Is beautiful. Fire inside a gem... I... Am stunned." She says, her voice breathless at the stone. "I have never seen one like it!"  
"One of your trials... Correct?" Ganondorf said, smirking. "You can only get this stone in Gerudo desert."  
"Ha... So, you are interested in my hand in marriage? Interesting... Yes. This is one of my trials... You are the only one so far to have completed this one." She says, touching the stone to feel that it was warm. "Very interesting indeed... Alright. You have won this round. Now, you said you wanted to trade?"  
"I did... We need more different crops and weapons for my people."  
"Crops we can do... Weapons are a different story..." She says, nodding.   
"Anything you can trade. But may I ask what the other trials are?" Ganondorf asked, curious.  
"I suppose it won't hurt for you to attempt them while you are here..." She says, a teasing smile on her lips. "You must catch a JackerTact, the rarest and most aggressive of fish here in Thera... And you must beat Stalfo in a fight."  
"Where can I find a JackerTact?" Ganondorf asked, standing with her.  
"Hm... Since you are not from Thera, I will give you a hint... A couple are close by, and the majority are in Secret Springs."  
"I'm guessing you have a couple in the garden?" Ganondorf questioned.  
"How did you... Yes... I do. I caught two myself." She says, smiling.  
"A male and female, actually..."  
"And so has Stalfo..." He teased.  
"He says he did, to protect me." She says, chuckling. "I am not allowed to leave the Castle much..."  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"I am the Princess. I must be protected." She says, laughing as she looks at her throne.  
"I think you could protect yourself if need be." Ganondorf said airily, gaining a laugh from the princess.  
"Do I look deadly, sir?" She asks, smirking. After a moment, she gets a look of realization. "I never got your name."  
"Ganondorf, ruler of Hyrule." Ganondorf said, taking her hand before kissing it.  
She smiles, and a slight tint of a blush entered her cheeks. "Stella, Princess of Thera." She says, her eyes enchanting him.  
"Your eyes are very beautiful." Ganondorf said, smirking  
She smirked and stepped closer. "Really?" She asked, blinking. Inside her eyes, deep within them, was a spark, in the shape of the Mystical Triforce.  
"Your eyes... Looks like the Triforce..." Ganondorf said, showing his hand.  
"Triforce...?" She says, taking his massive hand with both of hers. She feels it, looking curious and enthralled. "Stories of it was passed down families... But it was in Hyrule... A curse yet a gift."  
"Now that I have it... The curse is gone for now." He said, smiling. The feeling of her holding and examining his own hand was unusual, as it was... rather enjoyable.  
"Hm... I hope you do use it wisely. I would rather not have to go to war with you." She says, smiling as she pulls away. "Let's see our trading options..."  
Ganondorf told her what he brought, some of which peaked her interest.  
"Come... I will show you our crops." She says, motioning for him. She walks down the hallway, to a dark wood door. She opens it, to reveal a large room with crates of food, clothes, and medicine. "Look over what you wish."  
Ganondorf looked over the different items, asking her questions about each one and smirked as he noticed her staring at himself. Their eyes would meet on occasion, which would lead to her quickly avoiding his gaze, with ever pinkening cheeks.  
"I would like to trade for robes, pumpkins, Lon Lon milk, and the Fire stone you showed me." She says, smiling.  
"You like the stone?" Ganondorf said, amused but not surprised.  
"I do... You may say that I am bit of a collector... And I have an affinity for fire."  
"Then you want to see something interesting?" He asks, having an idea.  
"I love interesting things." She says, curiosity in her eyes.  
"What is your favorite color?" He asked, mildly curious as he prepared himself.  
"Blue... Royal, calming, and water..." She says, smiling.  
He looked around, looking up at the candle chandelier and snapped his fingers, the candles lighting into blue flames.  
She froze, before looking at him. "You can... Use magic as well?"  
"I am the incarnation of the demon king." Ganondorf said, smirking. "Of course, I can."  
She took a step back in surprise, a hand going to her chest.  
"You mean... The stories from Hyrule... Are true?"  
"Sometimes the craziest stories are the truest." Ganondorf said, on his face a playful smirk. After a few moments of tense silence, her expression was amused and curious.  
"Well then... I feel honored that you want my hand then." She says, laughing. "This should be very fun to watch..."  
"It shall be fun to do. Haven't had a challenge in quite a while." Ganondorf said, chuckling.  
"Trust me... This will be the hardest challenge of your life, sir." She says, laughing quietly. "So, we have a deal?" She extended her hand, as if offering a deal.  
"Indeed." Ganondorf says, taking her hand and shaking it. They share a smile before releasing their grips.  
"You have the items with you?" She asks, motioning the trade items.  
"Of course. It's back at the ships. But I do have the stone with me now." Ganondorf said, holding it out for her.  
She takes it gingerly, holding the stone close before transporting it away. "Thank you... I shall have my men take the crates to your ship." She says, walking out of the room with a slight sway of the hips.  
Ganondorf followed, wanting to know when he could start.  
"So... Any questions about the trials, trade, or of Thera?" She asks, turning to him once they returned to the throne room.  
"I want to know more about you." He says bluntly, making her falter for a moment.  
"Like?"  
"The personal stuff." He said, chuckling.  
"Well... I am 19, I enjoy walks around the garden, and I enjoy a glass of wine."  
"We have two things in common already." Ganondorf said.  
"Tell me it's the wine and garden. Young men are a waste of my time." She says, teasing him once more with a wave of her hips.  
"Of course."  
"Good... Always liked older men." She says, a playful smile on her lips. "I have an affinity for fire and water... I enjoy learning magic and good techniques with fighting... And I love meat. Favorite food in the world."  
"You'll love the boar in my country then." Ganondorf said, smiling.  
"Boar? Never heard of such a creature."  
"I have a couple back on the ship... I will have to show you it."  
She nods, smiling. "So... Since you must complete your trials... Where shall you stay?'  
"I can stay back at the ship."  
"Sounds good. I hope you up to par to compete for my heart... I enjoy a good show." She says, smirking as she looked him over once more. "Others have been working towards that same goal..."  
"I may be the first to accomplish that goal." Ganondorf said, smirking as he walked out.  
At the ship, servants of the Castle came and dropped off the trade and picked up the payment.  
Ganondorf got there and told them to take a boar back with them, smirking as they did.  
"So... How did it go, my lord?"  
"Good... We might just have the two countries be connected." Ganondorf said cryptically before heading to his cabin.  
"C-connected?? Sir!?"  
"I'll explain later." He chuckled, heading into his cabin.  
Soon night came, and the stars twinkled brighter underneath the Thera sky. Ganondorf came out onto the deck, smiling at the clear skies.   
"So... How did the meeting with the Princess of Thera go? Will it be easy to take over?" His second in command, Ghirahim, asked, teleporting to his master's side.  
"We might not have to use force if my plan goes right... And my plan is much more enjoyable..." Ganondorf says, smirking  
"I see... Zant and I have been running Hyrule during your absence, as you requested... He is wondering what we should do in the morning."  
"Announce my new Title... And make an example of those who tried to stop it." Ganondorf said. "We are going to also make Hyrule as it was in the far past. Bring the desert crop seeds that the king had to my people... And make sure everyone is working as usual."  
"You seem more... Upbeat." Ghirahim says, smiling slightly.  
"I am... This princess is much better than Zelda..."  
"I have never seen you so... Excited over a Princess before." He says, chuckling. "Has my master found his heart?"  
"I don't know yet... Let's see what I can find out before we start making judgements."  
"Of course, but I think you are already sold on the idea of this Princess being yours." Ghirahim says, before bowing. "Call for me if you need any type of advice, my master."  
"I will have need of you later... But rest for now..." Ganondorf says, smirking.  
Ghirahim disappears, just before fireworks are seen from Destronia. Ganondorf looks at it oddly before heading into his cabin, heading to bed.  
The next morning, his soldiers were up and ready for anything. Ganondorf walked out, ready to start the day.   
"Off to see that Princess again?" A soldier asked.  
"Yes." Ganondorf said, smirking big.  
"Do you have any idea how you are going to get her?" Another asked.  
"She has trials I need to beat..."  
"Ah. A Princess with a price?"   
"As always... I've always loved a challenge..." Ganondorf said, smiling wickedly.  
"Good luck with your... Challenge, my king."  
Outside his ship, the 'knight' awaited him.  
"Hello again, Stalfo." Ganondorf said, smirking as he knew it was the princess.  
"Greetings, Gerudo. Seems the Princess has taken a shine to you. She requested I escort you to the Castle once more." He says, sounding bored. It was rather amazing, as if he had not known what he knew, Ganondorf would not know the knight was female nor of royal blood.  
"I'll take that as a deep compliment..." Ganondorf said, walking with the 'knight'.  
"You should. She asks most to take a long walk off a short cliff."  
"Sounds... Interesting..."  
"She is very bold." He says, chuckling. "You know one of the trials is to face me, correct?"  
"Yes..." Ganondorf chuckled, smirking.  
"Are you ready for one long, rough fight? I have never lost..." He says, a bit of cockiness in his voice.  
"Of course... I have been in many and I don't plan to lose this one." Ganondorf said.  
"Hmph. You will learn that my reputation is more than just words." He says, boarding the train.  
"I don't doubt it..."  
"Good..." He says, motioning for him to follow. They went to the back of the train, alone.  
"Tell me about yourself."  
"I was raised to be a gentleman... But it did not suit me."  
"Why not?"  
"It bored me. Always pampered, never allowed to run and be like the others... I was nearly driven mad."  
"Sounds horrible..."  
"Very much so... So, I joined the core and learned to fight in Secret."  
"Is your real name Stalfo?" Ganondorf asked, knowing the truth.  
"Why you ask?"  
"Because I doubt you would use the same name if you are in secret." Ganondorf said, smirking.  
"Hmph... You are correct, I suppose... Stalfo is a name I heard from the lands of Hyrule. My name... Is Mendax."  
"Yes, Stalfos is a creature of my army... I prefer your real name..."  
The knight shakes slightly, laughing very softly.  
"Though, Falsehood, if I may call you that, you may lie to me if you wish." Ganondorf said, laughing also. "But I know you truly one day."  
The knight pauses, surprised. "You know the ancient language of the world..."  
"I should. My soul has been alive before this world has even been made." Ganondorf said, feeling old by that comment he made.  
"Ha! No wonder she likes you then... Her spirit is as old as time itself, people say... She is the only one of the royal line to have magical use.'  
"I know, she and I have had a conversation on our powers."  
"Truly?" He asks, sounding surprised.  
"Yes..."  
"What about?"  
"We both have powers... Which interested her."  
"I see." He says, chuckling. "You like the Princess... She likes you."  
"She... Interests me yes..."  
"I hope you can win her over. She needs male in her life that can challenge her." He says, smiling.  
"I hope I can be everything I can be for her."  
"You better not break her heart... I will break you."  
"Never... Once I have something I do not let it go."  
"Sounds like Stella."  
"I like her name..."  
"It means Star in the ancient world... Her parents used to say she was from another place in the cosmos." Stalfo says, chuckling.  
"I know that is what her name meant... That's why I enjoy it."  
The knight went silent for a moment, rubbing his leg. It wasn't a motion to notice, but Ganondorf was the observant type.  
"Anything the matter?" He asks.  
"Nothing to concern yourself with... Just a minor injury."  
"I can help with it if you would allow me?" Ganondorf asks.  
"...What would you need?"  
"Depends on what the wound is and how bad it is..." Ganondorf says, looking serious.  
"I did a rather unintelligent thing... I tried to handle the fireworks yesterday for the first night of the Star Festival... And became injured."  
"Star festival?" Ganondorf asks, looking at him.  
"It's a festival celebrating the lights of the night, which protect and guide us... It lasts five nights, and on the fifth night, the Princess will summon a beautiful meteor shower..."  
"Sounds wonderful... If you could...?" Ganondorf said, gesturing to the armor that hid the wound.  
The knight froze, but after a moment, reluctantly took of the leg armor. 'His' leg was smaller than a normal man's and was wrapped up.  
"Please remove the bandages so I can see the wound."  
"Fine..." He growls, unwrapping the bandages to show a big bruise and a few scars.  
"Hmm... This will have to heal on its own, but I do request that you do no fighting for at least a week... And I have some ointment on my ship to help heal those bruises quicker.  
"I... I don't know if I can stay away from my training that long." He said uncertainly.  
"Just go easy until then." Ganondorf sighed.  
"I... I suppose I can do that." He says, sighing.  
"Unless you want it to be hurt longer, you better."  
"Thank you for your opinion, Gerudo." He says, sighing.  
"Just call me Ganon..."  
"Hmph. Fine. Ganon." He says, sounding a bit breathless.  
"I have to say though... You have very feminine legs..."  
The knight quickly covered himself up, huffing loudly.  
"Might I say, you look nice in armor, Princess..."  
The knight froze, before growling. He took off his helmet, to reveal her face. "How did you know?"  
"Intuition. I know of a certain princess who did the same thing."  
"Zelda?" She asks, chuckling. "Well... Good game then. Don't tell anyone... It's the only way I can escape the Castle."  
"I would never... More fun this way." He says, smirking.  
"I must say though... You are incredibly smart for figuring out that I am Stalfo. No one has been able to guess." She says, a spark in her eyes.  
"Was slightly doubtful before I saw your legs." Ganondorf teased.  
"You truly are different from my other suitors..." She says, smiling. "You know... There is a ball tomorrow night... Shall I be able to see you there?"  
"Only if my men can come too... They deserve a little treat.  
"Yes. I will allow that." She says, nodding. She shakes out her hair, sighing. "I am thinking of putting away Stalfo and bringing out a new character... Maybe one with less armor." She says, laughing gently.  
"Like who?" He asks, smiling.  
"I don't know... Shiekahs have less armor... And they do have more comfortable clothing."  
"Except that Shiekahs are more like slaves to the Hylian royal family."  
"I remember that... But here... Most escaped here, during the Shiekah Genocide."  
"I didn't know."  
"No one from Hyrule knew. Only Shiekahs... Shiekahs in this land are warriors, able to choose their own path... Most stick to what they know... Protecting."  
"I wish that the Shiekahs were still in the kingdom... they actually traded with my people."  
"Well, maybe you can convince some to return with you." She says, chuckling.  
"Maybe..."  
She smiles and plays with her hair a bit. "Stalfo as a Shiekah... Mmm... I have work to do to make that happen."  
"I think you have to be the most interesting female I have ever met." Ganondorf chuckled.  
"Thank you, Gerudo." She says, winking. She laughs, a musical sound, before the train comes to a stop. "Let's go then..."  
"You might want to put your helmet back on." He reminded.  
She looks and chuckles. "That would be smart, wouldn't it?" She puts on her helmet, and her voice changes. "Let's get to the Castle, before the people get the wrong idea."  
"Of course, Stalfos..." He says, teasing.  
She chuckles, getting off the train. She heads up the road, and nods to the officer who opened the road to them.  
"So, how long have you been princess?" Ganondorf asked quietly once they were walking alone.  
"Since my parents moved on to a different place." She answers back, in the same tone as Stalfos. "So... Hm... Over 4 years now."  
"Why did they move?" He asked.  
"Wanted to expand the kingdom. Haven't heard from them since." She says coldly. "I don't know my parents well, Ganondorf. Since I was born they have made me read or practice spells. Hell... I think I have seen their faces a handful of times."  
"My mothers were always there for me... Always teaching me spells and training me manually. I can't imagine having a life without them."  
"Well... I did." She says, getting inside the Castle. "Care to watch me undress, or shall you stay here?" She asks, her playful attitude back.  
"Is that an actual choice or are you teasing me?" Ganon asks.  
"Up to you to decide." She says, winking as she heads into her room.  
He hesitates, but stays there, not wanting to invade the privacy as he grew up with women.  
After a few moments, she came out in a few moments, wearing cotton pants and a showy shirt. "Such a gentleman." She teases, giggling.  
"I grew up with woman." Ganondorf said simply.  
"I see..." She says, smiling. "Alright. What challenge shall you do today? Challenge Stalfo or Fish? Or shall we just get to know each other?"  
"Let me catch the fish... Then you can talk with me..." Ganondorf says, smirking.  
"To the garden then." She says, walking to the book case to the right of the throne. She pulls a red book, and it opens.  
He nods in appreciation, following her behind the bookcase.  
The hallway takes them to this small, hidden garden, with a few fruit trees, lovely patches of flowers, and a large pond.  
"It looks beautiful..." He says, smirking.  
"Took a lot of work... Had to hide it from my parents. They didn't like nature so much... Thought it was dirty." She says, laughing as she goes to the pond. It was filled with fish she had caught, all the biggest in existence.  
"Which ones do I have to catch?" He asks, looking around at the pond.  
"One of those." She says, pointing to a rainbow-colored fish with a shark like dorsal fin and a strange symbol on its side.  
"What is that symbol?" He asked, wondering if it had any meaning.  
"It's the symbol of the Moon goddess. See the crescent moon and stars? This fish is a good sign to travelers."  
"Well, I'm a traveler so I'm going to take this as a good sign."  
"Very good sign. These fish mean good luck and a sure sign of whoever's goal will succeed. They only appear to a special few..." She says, looking him over.  
"Then I guess my goal will succeed..." Ganondorf chuckled.  
"Keep this up, and you might just do it... Here. Have my fishing pole." She says, nodding to the pole against a tree.  
Ganondorf nods, getting it and he waited for her to give him a hint. He knew that after what she had been hinting and her actions, she would assist him somehow.  
"Oh... And they like meat." She says, deciding she liked this one enough for a hint.  
"Alright..." Ganondorf reached into his pouch to pull out some dried meat, putting some if it on the rod before casting it.  
The fish went wild, running all over the place at the water vibrations. He stayed silent and still, fishing like a pro before casting in a little. The Jacket Tact slowly swims up to it, circling the bait, teasing Ganondorf. Stella watches, holding back her sounds. Ganondorf stayed patient, not letting the fish know his frustration. The fish was staring at the bait, seemingly debating on trying to grab it.  
"You can see why it is a difficult fish." She says, chuckling softly.  
"I can wait all day."  
The fish danced a little, before attacking the bait. Ganondorf yanked it back, trying to power it through, but the fish got away with the bait. He growled softly, before attaching more bait, and throwing the line. It took a bit longer, but another one attacked the bait. He was more careful about it, tugging and working at it. He quickly reeled it in, the hook catching the fish and he held up the fish proudly.  
Stella smiled and clapped, giggling at his proud look. She unhooks it and releases it back into the pond. "Good work... You caught the father fish."  
"Good. Two down, one to go..."  
"You will get that chance in a bit." She says, nodding.  
"Good.  
"First, let's get back inside before anyone notices we are out here."  
"Of course... We don't want a scandal..." He chuckled, leaving silently.  
She smirks, and follows, closing the bookcase after her. Right after, a Gerudo female comes up to her, looking content yet parental. "Princess, Prince Linct is here...."  
"Oh gods again?"  
"Who is this Prince Linct?" Ganondorf asked, confused.  
"He is a suitor... A brave, yet foolish young man." She says, sighing. "I must get dressed..." She hurries to her room, coming out after a moment in her royal dress.  
"I don't like him already..." Ganondorf growled.  
"He is persistent, I will say that." She says, before waving at her. "Garcia... Let him in..." She says.  
"Alright... But I want to meet him."  
"Alright." She says, smiling. Garcia comes back with a young man with golden hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked like an alternative Link, in Ganondorf's eyes. The darkness inside him stormed at the sight of him, wanting him to destroy the man. Ganondorf was able to keep himself in check, but the anger still seeped through.  
"Hello..." Ganondorf said, slightly growling.  
"Are you a new hired hand?" He asks, boldly.  
"He is King Ganondorf. He is another suitor." Stella says, watching Ganon with interest.  
"King? That means you must already have a queen. Trying to have an affair, sir?" Linct asks, no shame or fear.  
"Nope. But where I am from, the moment you become a man, you are the King pf the Gerudos." Ganon says, smirking back boldly.  
"Then maybe you should go back." Linct says, narrowing his eyes. Stella looked in interest, finding the small fight slightly cute between the two men.  
"Just because you were born royal, doesn't mean you are deserving of the name."  
"I am well deserving of the name. I did many things to better my people and the ones around us." Ganondorf says, pulling Linct close. "And just because you are born one doesn't mean you have stay being a spoiled little brat." He says quietly in his ear before pushing him away, Linct having a slightly scared look on his face as Ganondorf grinned wickedly.  
"My my... This is interesting." Stella says, blushing slightly. "Now, Linct, what are you doing here?"  
"I am here for our date. Your promised me one." Linct said, adjusting his clothes, which were green.  
"I did? I do not seem to recall this..." She says, narrowing her eyes.  
"You did. You said if I left you alone for one week you would allow me to take you to a small outing. It's been one week to the day."  
"Are there any witnesses to this?" Ganondorf asked, stepping forward.  
"One of the maids. One if YOUR kind." Linct says, stepping closer himself, though Ganondorf dwarfed him.  
"Do you believe him?" Ganondorf asked Stella, willing to back down.  
"Well... I suppose... Fine... After you finish the first quest." Stella says, smirking.  
"The stupid rock thing?"  
"GEM, and it's not stupid..." She says, sounding annoyed.  
"I did it." Ganondorf said, smirking as Linct gaped.  
"Wh-what?? You??" Linct says, before noticing Stella's look at Ganondorf. "You cheated didn't you!"  
"How can you cheat?" Stella asks, looking at him with a heightened annoyance.  
"I also caught the fish also." Ganon smirked, feeling smug.  
"You... You have just to beat Stalfo...?" Linct asks, before chuckling. "He is going to wipe the floor with you!"   
"Wow. How... Mature, Linct."  
"I am not going to say it is going to be easy, but I shall beat him." Ganondorf chuckled, knowing the truth.  
"They will be fighting soon enough, actually. This afternoon." Stella pips in, smiling.  
"This afternoon??"  
"... Yes." Ganondorf says, smirking.  
"Well then... I will be there to watch you FAIL, Gerudo! Where is it?"   
"It will be at the royal arena, behind the Castle." Stella says, getting in his face.   
"I shall see you then, Princess!"  
"Back away from her..." Ganon growls, pushing him away from her face.  
"I cannot wait to see you fall." Linct says, turning and leaving. Stella sighs, and groans.   
"This... Is going to be more difficult."  
"I wasn't expecting to fight so soon."  
"Yeah well... He egged me on." She says, laughing. "Sorry about that... And I will have to excuse myself for the rest of our time. I must... Prepare. I have to put on quite the show now." She says, winking.  
"You do that, and I'll train with my men... I'll be seeing you later." He says, leaving.  
The hours pass, before a knight comes to the ship. "King Ganondorf! Your match is going to start soon!"  
"Alright..." Ganondorf said, coming down dressed in his toughest and best armor along with his swords.  
They traveled to the arena, where he could see Stella in the royal box. Stalfo was in the arena, pacing.  
Ganondorf knew something was off, but he could only smirk, waving to Stella before walking up to Stalfo.  
"Ready to go down, Gerudo?" The knight asks, cracking his neck.  
"I am ready for whatever comes at me." Ganondorf says, calm and collected.  
"I hope so..." Stalfo says, pulling out his Zanbato.  
"And I am ready for whatever happens." He says, getting into stance.  
"You better... Don't hold back at all." Stalfo says, moving into his own stance.  
"Trust me... I won't..." Ganondorf says, smirking.  
Stalfo smirks and looks to the Princess.   
"Time... To see who the stronger warrior is! Stalfo, you are the defendor of Loyalius! Ganondorf, the King of Hyrule! Let us have a grand match!"  
"Who shall win? We shall see." Ganondorf says, smirking.  
"You may duel!" Stella says, sitting down as a bell rings out. Stalfo wasted no time, rushing at Ganondorf.  
Ganondorf dodged with ease and swiped at the knight, hitting him in the back. A piece of armor falls, but Stalfo does not allow that to show his fear. He attacks with ferocity, making the Gerudo King work for his victory. Ganondorf fought with Stalfos for at least an hour, coming out victorious.  
Stalfo kneels, panting before all the armor falls off, revealing a smaller form, looking like a Shiekah warrior.  
"Are you done?" Ganondorf asked, putting the sword to his throat.  
"Like the pit I am... It's not done." The voice says, sounding more feminine. He kicks away the blade and pulls out a few Ninja stars.  
Ganondorf held up his remaining sword and waited for the attack.  
"You will fall! The Princess will not marry you just yet!" He says, attacking hard.  
"This is not about marrying her! It's about earning respect and love!" Ganondorf growled, attacking with all his might and speed.  
"Weak! Parish at my hands!" Stalfo says, his rage attacking faster and faster against the man.  
Ganondorf dodged, using his blind rage against him and he quickly overpowered him when he got tired, throwing him hard against the wall which caused Stalfo to fall to the ground in a crumbled heap.  
Stalfo heaved and gasped, before chuckling. "You... You are a good fighter, Ganon... No wonder that Princess and Hero fell to you."  
"I fought for my people and my country. Now, I fought for the princess. I fight for causes I believe in." Ganondorf says, holding out his hand.  
Stalfo looks up, and smirks, shaking his head. "You win. You are her knight now. I... Am done." At that, he fades away, leaving a heart container, and Stella smiling.  
Ganondorf was slightly surprised but he took the heart container, walking toward Stella.  
"Wow... No one has been able to beat my Shade yet." She says softly, looking a bit weaker. She chuckles, before looking at the container. "He seems to think you are ready. You are now officially a courter of mine. Not suitor... You may date me anytime you wish."  
"I give you this as my first gift... For you to grow stronger and to stay safe..." Ganondorf said, putting the container in her hand. "I shall like to date you now, if you would allow me."  
"You have it." She says, placing the heart against her chest, for her color to return. "Ah... Welcome home." She says softly, before smiling brightly. "Come on, Ganny. We have a date."  
"Ganny?" He questioned, taking her arm and let her lead him away.  
"Kept trying to think of nicknames for you." She says, winking. "Should I keep trying?"  
"I like Ganny... Sounds... Cute..." Ganondorf says, smirking before growling when the Prince walked up to them.  
"That... Was cheating." Linct says, growling as he saw their hands together.  
"How?" Ganondorf growled, towering over him.  
"You just did! You knew his moves! You used armor! Stella made me wear the armor she chose!" He said, upset.  
"That's because you choose golden armor... Which was dumb..."  
"I did it fairly... If I was cheating I would have changed into my beast." Ganondorf said, sighing.  
"Beast?" Linct asks, shocked. Stella looked at him curiously.  
"Yes, one that I can use time to time." Ganondorf says, not elaborating as he felt like it wasn't any business of Linct.  
"I... I see... I still expect my date, Princess! I will return soon enough!" He says, running off.  
"I am glad you won... You actually scare him off."  
"It's true though... I have no need in lying. I will explain more later." Ganondorf says, smirking slyly.  
"Sounds fun. I enjoy stories." She says, nodding.  
"Every story has some form or another of truth."  
"That's why they interest me so. Especially stories from Hyrule."  
"Now... Many stories from there are most likely true..." Ganondorf says, chuckling.  
"You have all the time in the world to tell me them." She says, laughing as they walk down the road. "You think you can train me a bit?" She asks, curious.  
"Of course." Ganondorf says, smirking. "I'll even bring one of my advisors to help. His name is Ghirahim."  
"Ghirahim. Unique name." She says, imagining the man. "So, where to?"  
"You tell me... This is your country..." He chuckled.  
"You are the one who asked me on a date." She says, giggling before thinking. "Hm... The carnival is going on."  
"Carnival?" He asked, never hearing of such a thing.  
"It's day 2 of the festival... The Star festival?" She says, looking him over. "A great way to meet the people and such."  
"I've heard of festivals but not this Carnival..." Ganondorf says, wanting to know more.  
"It's the second day Carnival. Games, booths, silly foods... It's fun. I... Haven't actually been to it." She says, laughing nervously.  
"Neither have I... So we shall go today. Letting us both get an experience." Ganondorf says, kissing her hand boldly.  
Se blushes brightly, before nodding. "Alright then, big guy. Let's go." She says, nodding. "Finally I can leave this place without my armor."  
"It will be quite the experience for you..." Ganondorf teased slightly, laughing softly.  
"You are a riot." She says, rolling her eyes as they left the Castle. Her crown shone in the sun light, and her dress swayed in the wind.  
"May I say that you look beautiful?" He says, smirking as she looked away blushing.  
"I suppose you can." She says, as they walk past the guards. They watch in amusement, giving Ganondorf a thumb up as they pass. The Princess rolls her eyes, but giggles.  
"I think I'm the favorite suitor of yours..."Ganondorf says, smirking.  
"You are much better than most of the others. The guards have been telling me how much you seem like a better 'king' material man than... Oh say... Everyone." She says, laughing.  
"How many suitors have you had?" He asked, curious.  
"Too many pansies, too many greedy bastards, too many power-hungry morons... Some wanted my kingdom, some wanted the wealth, others to gain an heir... I... Too many." She says, sighing at the memories. "Linct is just the last of a long line of morons..."  
"I have no need to be greedy and I hope to the Goddesses you don't see me as a moron..." Ganondorf chuckled.  
"You are far from a moron..." She says, chuckling as they entered the town. Booths were up, signs saying Fortune teller, food, mini games, and other frivolous activities.  
"Let's do whatever you want." He says, smirking as he held her close.  
"Hm... I have no idea what to do. There is so much..." She says, looking around.  
Ganondorf looked around before pointing to a ride. "What is that?"  
"That looks like a roller coaster!" She says, running over in a childlike glee. She speaks to the operator, who smiles and nods. "Come on Ganondorf!"  
Ganondorf moved over to her, not sure about the metal contraption.  
"Keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle and hang on tight." The operator says, chuckling. Stella nods, and pulls down the bar.  
Ganondorf did the same and looks around in curiosity.  
"Have fun you two..." The operator says, starting the machine. The cart jerked forward, going up a small hill.  
"What is going to happen?" He asked, unsure.  
"You go at top speeds around the track! Just enjoy it, Ganon!" She says, smiling as they reached the top.  
Ganondorf nodded, taking a deep breath.  
They raced around the rails, Stella yelling in excitement and enthusiasm.  
Ganondorf gritted his teeth, never feeling anything like this and it confused him.  
They went around three times, before stopping at the beginning. Stella gets out, laughing loudly at the stars in her eyes.  
Ganondorf felt slightly sick, but otherwise He felt fine other than adrenaline  
"That was wild..."  
"Strange..." Ganondorf says, slowly getting out.  
"Never been on a ride like this before?" She asks, wobbling slightly as she laughs. "Neither have I."  
"It was... different to say the least..."  
"Shall we slow down a bit and play a few games?"  
"That would be nice... for a while..."  
She giggles, as she liked seeing that the man of power did get flustered at times. She hated the egotistical men that were always the 'strong' one.  
"You pick the game." He says, leading her away.  
"Hm... How about that one?" She says, pointing to a small booth.  
"Anything you want."  
She runs over, looking at the weird game. "Get three balls in the hole and win a prize, Princess!" The man says, smiling.  
"You want to try?" Ganondorf asked, smiling.  
"Sure." She says, paying up the 5 rupees. She tried her hardest, but none would go through.  
"May I?" He asked, wanting to win it for her.  
"Sure." She says, slightly frustrated already.  
Ganondorf knew that if he did it easily, it would only infuriate her, deciding to help her instead. "Here... let me help you..."  
She allows him to take control of her arm, smiling as though he was a much bigger male, his touch was gentle.  
He helped her swing the ball into the hole, smiling big as she cheered.  
"Yes! You throw them now! I am pleased." She says, smiling.  
Ganondorf did as he was told, winning her one of the large prizes.  
"It's a giant Cocuo!" She says, laughing.  
"Indeed... I hope you like it..."  
"The evil chicken from the pit! I love it!" She says, laughing as others looked in curiosity.  
"I believe that is what the hero said." He says, laughing.  
"They are." She says, nodding.  
"I don't doubt it, but I have never had trouble with them."  
"Are you the king of the evil chickens?" She asks, smiling as she teleports the chicken away.  
"I... I don't know..." He said, confused himself.  
"It was a joke... what, you are a king of creatures?"  
"Yes... my spirit is the king of evil..." Ganondorf says, smiling.  
She looks at him curiously, and nods. "I am demanding stories when we get back to the Castle."  
"All that you like..." He says, smiling big.  
"Shall we go see a fortune teller?" She asks, looking to a mysterious looking booth.  
"Fortune can be good or bad... Let's see if it's good." He says.  
They go into the booth and go over to a small table. They both take a seat, when a mysterious looking woman walks over. "Hello Princess Stella and King Ganondorf."  
" Hello." Ganondorf says, pulling out a chair for her before sitting down himself.  
"I see you have overcome the trials of the Princess... Very interesting, but what is more interesting is that you could have cheated." She says, smiling. Her eyes were a pale blue.  
"But I didn't. I had no need to." Ganondorf says.  
"Very interesting. You're an enigma, Ganondorf. Many lives, yet two souls."  
"We haven't even paid yet and already you are reading me..."  
"For you two... I suppose I should be honest. You both are very new... And your souls are too unique to charge." She says, looking them over.  
"I thank you... but what do you see with her soul?" Ganondorf asked, both curious.  
"Ah ah ah. I promised the Queen I would not tell until her time had come to know. Sorry my Princess."  
"Strange..." Ganondorf said, slightly intrigued by the mysteries of her.  
"This is a surprise, though... Your soul was not meant to fall..." The lady says, looking him over.  
"Fall?"  
"To have positive emotions. To appreciate someone. To be infatuated with someone. To make someone happy." She says, smiling. "This time... You have something your past self's do not have."  
"I found someone perfect..." Ganondorf says, smirking as she blushed.  
"It would seem that way, Demon King. You both are needed in a great destiny of this land... Maybe greater than Hyrule's..." The teller says, nodding.  
"Are you going to tell me my destiny or are you going to keep it a secret?" Ganondorf asked.  
"This destiny is unknown to me, my king. A powerful spirit keeps it hidden from my sight, but it is a big one." She says, after a moment.  
"What do you think?" Ganondorf asked.  
"I think you will overcome this destiny and become a very cute couple." She says, winking. Stella hides her face a little bit.  
"I like that future." Ganondorf said, smirking wildly.  
She laughs and nods, before sitting down. "Anything you would like to know specifically?"  
"Not really... What about you, Stella?" Ganondorf asked, looking at her.  
"Hmm... Nothing I can think of..." She says, thinking.  
"I wish I could know more about your soul..." Ganondorf says, musing.  
"Me too, but I am who I am. You seem to like me, and I like me..." She says, smiling at the rather deep thought.  
"That was a beautiful thought..." He said, wrapping his arms around her from the back.  
"Not many of those come out." She says, before looking to the woman. "Thanks for the reading. It was fun!"  
"Enjoy the carnival, Princess."  
"Where would you like to go next?" Ganondorf asked, looking at her once they left the booth.  
"No clue. Your choice this time." She says, smiling as she looked around.  
"What about that boat ride?' Ganondorf asked, pointing to the one that went into a tunnel.  
"Looks cute! Sure!" She says, as they walked through the crowd to the intended spot.  
Ganondorf watched her, slightly enthralled by everything she was.  
"Let's see... There are swan boats, heart boats, and looks like... Uh... Arrow boats?" She says, not getting the last one.  
Let's go with the swans..."  
"Alright." She says, getting one to hold to the side as it jiggled back and forth.  
Ganondorf went in first before lifting her in, not wanting her to fall.  
"Boats are weird." She muttered, before giggling and playing with the water as the boat began to move. "You swim, Ganon?"  
"I have after I had saved my people. You see, I lived in a desert which had practically no water..."  
"You must have strong people. The Gerudos who lived here told me that they would perfect to be in the Greenland's... Which I gave to them graciously. We do not have a desert nearby."  
"We have a variety of places in Hyrule..."  
"To the far east I think there is a small desert..." She says, as the boat began to move.  
"I love the water... I appreciate it as much as I do the gods during raining season."  
"Maybe we can go on the beach for a while tomorrow... Before the ball."  
"That would be nice..." Ganondorf said, before jumping as lights came on.  
"You startle easily, for a King." She says, laughing softly as she looks around.  
"I... we don't have lights like this..."  
"You do not have electricity in Hyrule?" She asks, slightly shocked.  
"It is... primitive..." Ganondorf says, shrugging.  
"Well... This will be a great stay in my country then. So many things for you go learn." She says, leaning against him as she looks around.  
"What is this ride called again?" He asked.  
"Uh... Tunnel of something..." She says, before looking around and giggling. "Love. I think Love."  
"They have those?"  
"It's a silly little boat ride for couples... It's adorable." She says, looking around at the shimmering lights and the cutesy hearts.  
"You do know hearts don't look like that right?" He asked.  
"They don't???? " she says, before laughing. "We know that... But these hearts are symbols of love and romance... We even have a date for it."  
"You do?" He asked, before nodding. "We do too."  
She smiles, and leans against him, liking his scent as she looks around.  
Ganondorf smiled as he was used practically as a pillow, liking how warm she was.  
"This is... Actually nice." She says, liking the relaxing ride.  
"It is..."  
"I am glad I decided to give you a chance before blowing your ship sky high... I usually forbid Hyrule ships."  
"Bad reputation eh?"  
"We have had... A bad time with Hyrule. Zelda and I... Didn't exactly get along..."  
"Tell me about it..." Ganondorf asked.  
"She was just a bad Princess. She didn't have any military experience nor any knowledge of how to take care of herself. I have researched of what happened in Hyrule... And they all could have handled the issues themselves. Instead they prayed to their gods and hoped the Hero would save them instead of taking arms and defending themselves!"  
"That's why I won this time..." Ganondorf said, "I was a better leader than her and I had the support of many of the people.  
"I am glad.... I wouldn't have gotten to meet you if you had lost, I think."  
"Who knows? Maybe I could have been reborn here?"  
"That would have been fun. Let's see you try to take over here. I would have ended that quick..." She says, giggling as they float to another room filled with famous romantic couples.  
"I saw your army..." Ganondorf chuckled.  
"Then again... With the Triforce, it would have been... Difficult." She says, taking his hand.  
"I bet your army along with Stalfos could have handled it...  
She laughs, never had been smiling so much before. "You think so? You took down Stalfo with ease."  
"I had some trouble..." Ganondorf says, smiling.  
"Liar. You showed no falter."  
"I have my faults..."  
"One is dishonesty." She teases as they go into the next room. It had a disco ball.  
"I only do it to make things better..."  
She giggles, a dirty thought coming to her mind at that sentence. She shakes her head, embarrassed that she even came up with it. "So... Ah... Are you coming to the ball tomorrow?"  
"Only if you are..." Ganondorf said, smirking as she blushed.  
"I have to be. I am sorta the Princess around here." She says, smiling.  
"You've never been to the carnivals in your own kingdom..."  
"Yes... But the ball is at the Castle. It's kinda hard not to attend a party at your own home." She says, laughing. "Though I have tried..."  
"Why?" He asks.  
"My advisors... Try to bring in suitors to all the balls. It's annoying to dance with a different man every dance..."  
"I plan on keeping you to myself this dance... if they can't pass the trials then they don't deserve you..."  
She blushes, imagining dancing with the man. "My My..." She says, giggling.  
"It shall be interesting..." He says, smiling.  
"I hope you are a good dancer... For I am not leading." She says, as they came out of the tunnel.  
"Of course... I learned many things as a child."  
"Good!" She says as the boat stops. "U hate getting off these things... Makes me feel like I am going to fall in."  
Ganondorf got out and helped her out, holding her close.  
"Thanks..." She says, smiling shyly. She looked him over, taking in his armor.  
"Maybe I'll make you a special Gerudian dress..."  
"Oh? Tell me... Will it show off my good side?" She asks, looking up at him.  
"Every side is your good side..."  
She looks down, blushing. People paused and silently hushed over the couple.  
"I think people enjoy seeing us together." Ganondorf says, smirking.  
"They are unused to seeing their princess with a cute male." She says, noticing he hadn't let her go yet.  
He pulled away but kept an arm around her and was still smirking.  
"You like having me at your side..." She comments, as they walk into the crowd.  
"I do... you are very nice to have around..."  
"Heh... Alright, I admit I am quite the character." She says, looking around at the other attractions.  
"What about the spinning ride with the artificial horses?" Ganondorf asked, causing her to laugh.  
"The carousel? Sure... But aren't we a little old for that?"  
"Is that what it is called?" Ganondorf asked.  
"Yes. It's a Carousel. Usually for small children... But... We can get on." She says, winking. "Come on!" She takes his hand and leads him to the large carousel.  
He follows, loving how she smiled when he mentioned the carousel.  
"Hello! We want to get on!" She says, smiling. "And I should mention that we want the seats, not the horses."  
The attendee nodded, giving a smile at them and he let them on.  
She jumps on and runs to the seats that were on the edge.  
He chuckled, following quickly and sat down next to her.  
"This one is less extreme than the roller coaster, so you should like it." She says, laughing.  
"I don't mind extreme... I just am not good with unknown extreme items..."  
She lays against him, as the Carousel began to turn, making a soft breeze for them both.  
Ganondorf held her close, smiling big.  
"I suppose if you are courting me, we should get to know more about each other. What is your goal in life now that you are King of Hyrule?"  
"I am trying to find someone spend my life to live... Someone who matches me and maybe more."  
"You think you found her?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "How did you learn of my kingdom?"  
"There were only rumors... but After finding no one in my kingdom that was worth sharing a relationship with... I had to try..."  
"Oh? Hm hm... I hope it was worth the effort." She says, the wind blowing her hair back.  
"So far, it has been..."  
"Heh... How old are you? I put you at 30..."  
"My soul or myself?"  
"Hm... Your form." She says, smiling. "I get the feeling your soul is just very old."  
"Is true... but I am 29..."  
"Not much older than me... 22." She says, winking.  
"Only ten years..."  
"If I may ask... What is your preferred drink?" She asks, suddenly.  
"To be honest? I have never had a drink... The Gerudians were poor before I was here... now they are thriving."  
"Is there any liquid you enjoy?" She asks, even more curious.  
"Lon Lon milk..." Ganondorf says, smirking. "Now that is good."  
"Hm... I think I can manage that." She says, chuckling.  
"Have you tried any that I brought over?" He asked.  
"I have. Tastes like a milkshake." She says, smiling.  
"Milkshake?"  
"It's a mixture of ice cream and milk..."  
"I've heard of that... but I've lived a strict lifestyle with few allowances."  
"Well... You think you can make an allowance during the ball? There will be plentiful food, lots of drink, and dancing... The music will be good, and we could sneak into the garden to dance under the Star--- ahem... Got a little carried away." She says, shyly blushing.  
"No, I like all that... I would love it of you would be my date..."  
"You have it. Now... This was planned in advanced... So... There will be... Suitors..." She says, groaning at the thought.  
"And I hopefully Wil scare a few of them off."  
"Yes." She says, smiling at the thought.  
"I plan to make sure you only have to dance with on man that night..."  
"Yourself?" She asks, smirking herself.  
"If you would allow it, but it's your choice..."  
"I would love that." She says, the carousal going around and around. "You have any questions for me?"  
"What Is your favorite star?"  
"Favorite... Star?" She repeats, before becoming quiet. "I... I guess the Demon Star has to be my favorite." She says quietly, as if to hide her answer.  
"Why?"  
"It's a bright red star that shows itself when enemies or bad times will happen... It's the reason I didn't attack you right away. It didn't show to me... So I knew you must have been good." She says, blushing.  
"I see... We have a similar star in Gerudian legends, but it was called Tenebris."  
"Maybe it's the same star?"  
"Could be..." the ride soon stopped and Ganondorf helped her off, walking around with her. "Hungry?"  
"Yes I am... What shall we try? Funnel cakes? Donuts? Burgers?" She asks, looking at the stalls.  
Burgers."  
"Sounds good." She says, going over to a certain stall. "Harive! Two of your burgers please. I want mine with cheese, two patties, ketchup and mustard, please." She says, pulling out two gold coins, which the man gasped and nodded.   
"And your suitor?"  
"I'll have the same... it sounds good." He says, smiling at her.  
"Thank you both! Sit behind the station... We have a quiet area there." He says, smiling. She nods, and takes him to the area, taking a seat.  
"You and your country has so many things."  
"You know... Now that you are in charge... I would love to start trading with Hyrule." She says, smiling lovingly.  
"I would like that too."  
She smiles, a spark in her eyes. "So... How long to you plan to stay in my country?"  
"I want you to ask any question about Hyrule... I will answer." Ganondorf said, curious what she would ask.  
"Hm... Do you have festivals?"  
"Yes.... different ones for the different seasons."  
"How much of the things you've seen here are in Hyrule?"  
"Many, but so far I haven't seen any Gorons nor Zoras..."  
"Gorons? Never heard of such creatures... Zoras live to the north, in the great Luna Lake."  
"Gorons are rock people who live on Death Mountain, ruled by Darunia."  
"Durdunia... That is certainly a name." She says, laughing.  
"Indeed... Ruto and him don't always get along."  
"Princess Ruto of the Zoras?"  
"Yes. We are on good terms at the moment."  
"Good. She visits at times to visit the Zoras here." She says, as their food comes out. The man hands them over, and runs back inside, more customers to be served.  
"I love these... you should try boar burgers though..."  
"Boar is a big thing, isn't it?" She says, taking a bite to get ketchup and mustard all over her face. She laughs, becoming loud. "Wow! There is a lot of sauce!"  
"Indeed." He says, wiping some off her face.  
She turns away, a shy smirk on her face long with a blush. "Heh..." She says, having not liked a male as much as he.  
Ganondorf couldn't believe how much he felt for her, feeling as though he would die for her.  
"So... Uh... Now that I know I can trust you and I know you are a gentleman... Would you and your men like to stay at the Castle?" She asks, turning to face him after wiping her face. "We have plenty of room, running water, copious amount of food and drink..."  
"We would love to... they would love to have a break and they know their manners."  
"Good! If they are more comfortable in military settings... I have barracks close by to the Castle they may stay at as well. My men love new comrades to play cards with and tell war stories."  
"They will have plenty to tell." He says, "I can even call one of my general advisors to talk with them."  
"Cool." She says, smiling as she took another bite of her burger. "You know... I have a good feeling about you. You will be the first suitor to be invited to my Castle to stay..."  
"I feel very honored then and I shall be sure to be on my best behavior."  
"You better." She purrs, winking as she blushed at her own attempt at flirting.  
"Really? And What if I don't?" Ganondorf purred.  
"Throw you in the dungeon... And punish you myself." She says, smirking as she leans close.  
"Naughty princess..."  
She blushes brightly and falls off the chair with a yelp as Harive ran out.   
"Princess?? Oh! Sorry! Did I interrupt something?"  
"Nothing...."Ganondorf says, helping her back up.  
"Ah... I am fine." She says, still bright red. "Was there something you needed?"   
"Linct is looking for you..." He says, knowing the story.  
"Grr..." Ganondorf said, not liking the impudent young boy.  
"Shall we run to the Castle and lock the doors...?" She asks, sighing.  
"No... we must face our problems with our wits with us..."  
"I just wish he got the hint." She says, sighing. "Bloody hell..."  
"Let's go make him leave..." He says, smirking evilly.  
"I like that look." She says, taking his hand. "Then... A proper meal."  
"I like that idea..."  
"Let's go then." She says, smiling.  
Ganondorf took her arm, leading her from behind the station.  
She looks around, her eyes sharp.  
Ganondorf looked around also before he saw the boy, sighing.  
"What's the plan?" She asks, feeling excited.  
"We act like we are all lovey which will either infuriate or embarrass him enough to leave." Ganondorf says. "Or he will challenge me to a fight and I'll have to beat him."  
"You will easily outmatch him." She says, blushing. "Here he comes..."  
"Hello, Linct..." Ganondorf said, smirking.  
"Here is a stone you have never seen before, m'lady." Linct says, ignoring Ganondorf as he holds out his hand, a small stone on it. She takes the stone, and after q moment of studying it, looks at him with a small look of shock. "OK... You passed... what stone is this?"  
"I know that... it is indigenous to Hyrule... I brought some over on my ship..." Ganondorf growled.  
"Well... I found it in a cave!" He says quickly, coughing. "I call it... A blue stone."  
"It's called an Aquaria stone..." Ganondorf said, trying to hide his anger.  
"Whatever. So, I WON this round?" He says, smirking.  
"Yes yes... Now, can you leave? Ganny and I are enjoying ourselves."  
"Yes..."  
"Oh no. You promised me a date." He says, upset.  
"Yeah well... I lied." She says, cuddling up to Ganondorf. "I want Ganon."  
"And you haven't even beaten the other two." Ganon says, smirking.  
"This is unfair! I got the bloody rock! You said you would allow me to take you on a date if I got it!"  
"Maybe if you actually appreciated what you have and didn't obsess over her and showed you wouldn't Pester her 24/7 then MAYBE she would actually spend maybe five minutes with you alone!" Ganondorf said, mad about how clueless this boy was.  
"Maybe it's you who is putting that idea in her head! Ever since you got here she hasn't been with any of her REAL suitors!"  
That about snapped his sanity and he took a large step toward the now frightened boy. "I am much more of a suitor than you... I care for her, make sure she is loved, and listen to her problems, like a REAL suitor should do..."  
Linct stumbled back a bit, his crown falling off into his hand. "You didn't come here to trade, Demon King." He mutters  
"I don't actually cars about what you think, I only care what she thinks... " Ganondorf says, gritting his teeth.  
"She hates all real men, is what I am beginning to think." He says.  
"You are a child." Ganondorf says, "Hardly having any real experience in life as far as I know..."  
"You are nothing more than a Gerudo! Your race was wiped out from a grand mistake one of your past kings made!" He says out of fury.  
Ganondorf took all his energy to not turn into Ganon right then and there and to not kill him. He only glared at him, his eyes starting to glow dangerously. Linct backed up and Ganondorf only spoke one word. "Go." Linct ran off and Ganondorf only started to walk back to the castle.  
Stella walked fast with his pace, before stopping. "You go on ahead... I have business to care to." She says, before running back.   
Linct was walking at a leisurely pace, proud of himself.  
"You BASTARD!" Stella screams, people getting out of her way as her clothes change into more... battle appropriate wear.  
Linct turns only to fall back as she was standing right behind him. "P-princess!"  
"You are a worthless scumbag that I wish to be throw in the dungeon!" She yells, her eyes blazing themselves. They shone with a bright red look, with still the Triforce glaring behind it, but it seemed upside down.  
"I was only wishing to help weed out the unworthy for you!"  
She picks him up with one hand, and smirks. "I am going to enjoy this." She says, dragging him to the center of the square. People quickly got out of her way, watching in earnest. A few of Ganondorf's men were there, having wanted to celebrate the festival as well. Ghirahim watched, smiling slyly.  
"W-What are you doing?" Linct asked, scared as Ghirahim watched with glee, remembering the glow in his own master's eyes when he was pushed over the edge.  
"I... Princess Stella... Am going to kick. Your. Ass." She says, shoving him back. "You better defend yourself well... Or I will break every bone you have, and once I am done... I will hand out my verdict on your punishment." She says, cracking her neck.  
Linct shook his head. "I cannot fight you... you are a female..."  
"This will be even more fun then!" She says, rushing over and slugging him hard in the gut.  
Linct fell to the ground and while others looked away cringing, Ganon's men cheered while Ghirahim laughed with glee.  
"Get up! Or I will make sure you feel every fucking inch of my fury!" She snarls, circling him.  
Linct slowly got up, groaning.  
"Pathetic and weak. I always knew you were going to fuck things up for me." She says, doing a move so that he was in the air and she grabs his foot. She swings him around, before chucking him to the ground, the Fire in her eyes brighter.  
This continued for a while before she got a tap on her shoulder by Ghirahim. "My master requests your presence..."  
"Hm? Alright..." She says, her anger diminished. She picks up Linct one last time, before saying aloud, "You are no longer allowed to court me, and I prefer you leave. Have a nice fucking trip back home, Linct!" She says, turning and leaving.  
"I must warn you... He will be in a fit of rage or depression, neither of which is pretty." Ghirahim says, snapping his fingers and Linct teleports back to his kingdom.  
"I want to go to him. I... I like him more than any man I have ever met." She says, taking a deep breath.  
Ghirahim nodded, snapping his fingers again and she was teleports right outside his door.  
"What... What should I say?" She asks, feeling a bit under prepared.  
"Just listen... and you'll know..."  
She nods, and knocks. "Ganondorf? You requested my presence?" She calls out, her voice soft.  
"Yes... come in..."Ganondorf says.  
She walks in, her face one of concern and love. Ganondorf was staring off into space, his eyes in a war of anger and sadness.  
She walks over and hugs him, wishing she could go back in time to stop the scene from happening. "I punished him thoroughly. I bruised his ego and his body, and banned him from courting me... He is gone."  
"What he said was true..." Ganondorf said simply.  
"I very much doubt that rat even knows what he said." She says, turning Ganondorf to face her. "I doubt very much that any of your kings meant any harm for your people. None of the Gerudos here have nothing bad to say about their past nor their ancestors' past."  
"If it wasn't for my soul, the Hyrulians would have never banished my people to the desert where they would live miserably until they learned the land which was a century later." Ganondorf says, sighing.  
"The Hylians are stuck up and evil beings who couldn't learn to share. They punished an entire race for the mistakes of one man. That is wrong." She says, looking into his eyes.  
"It was... Why are you helping me? Sticking up for me?" Ganondorf asked, looking at her with confusion.  
"Maybe it's because you are the first man to complete my trials. Maybe it's because you are different from every other man who cares try to talk to my stubborn ass... Maybe... Just maybe... I want you to be at my side, ruling this kingdom with me." She says, smiling softly. "I like you Ganondorf. The more time I am with you, the more I realize you are slowly stealing from me the one thing I thought couldn't be taken... My heart." She pauses for a moment before chuckling. "That must have been the cheesiest thing I have ever said... But it couldn't be truer."  
Ganondorf pulled her close, holding her and she hugged back. They sat there a few minutes, just enjoying each other before he pulled away. "May I kiss you?"  
"You... May." She says, turning a pink tint.  
He held her chin before pulling her close, capturing her lips in an embrace of love. She quivers, and wraps her arms around his neck, feeling like the world was melting. He pulled away after a minute, smirking like he won a million rupees. "I think I love you..."  
"Think? Heh!" She says, still bright pink. "Well... I think you are the one." She says, Ghirahim walking in to pause at the scene.  
"I was just wanting to know whether you want a counter attack on the boy's kingdom, master." Ghirahim asks.   
"Yes..."  
"You have my support. Just try to attack his Castle, not the towns. His treasure stache is under the massive tree on the Castle grounds." She says, winking.  
"I will... We will attack after the Star festival." Ganondorf says, smirking wildly.  
"I don't think I have ever seen this side of you yet... I like it." She says, giggling.  
"Sometimes having evil within you is a good thing "  
She smiles and nods.   
"You should have seen this girl earlier... I have not seen one fight so... Unfairly. Even the old Hero would have fallen to her." Ghirahim says.  
"I see... I wish I could have seen that..." Ganondorf says, chuckling softly.  
"I just don't like it when morons insult those who I... Love." She says, smirking.  
"I could get used to that word..." Ganondorf said, smirking as he kissed her nose.  
She let out a squeak from the move, before looking outside. "It's sunset already?"  
"It seems so..." Ganondorf says, smiling at how beautiful she was.  
"Let's get dinner. Kicking his ass built up an appetite." She says, smiling. "Are you joining us, sir?"  
"Oh no... You two enjoy yourselves." Ghirahim says, chuckling as he teleports away.  
"You just met my general advisor..." Ganondorf says, chuckling darkly.  
"He seems fabulous." She says, laughing. "I like it. Come on. We can order any food. Shall we have your delicious boar?"  
"I would love that." Ganondorf said, standing and stretching from sitting too long, showing off his muscles.  
She watched him, wishing his armor was off so she could see the rippling muscles underneath. She shakes her head, and quickly calls for her handmaiden. "Could you tell the chefs go cook us some boar? Please?" She says.  
"Of course, Princess." The handmaiden says, smiling as she left. Ganondorf wrapped his arms around her, just snuggling into her.  
"Are you feeling affectionate now?" She says, blushing still.  
"Only for you..." He says, smirking big as he kissed her cheek.  
"You are starting to give me a cavity from being too sweet." She says, leading him to the bed and sitting down. "Want to watch TV for a bit?"  
"Tv?" Ganondorf asked, never hearing of such a thing.  
"Heh... Another new thing..." She says, chuckling. "Music instead then." She says, turning on a large flat rectangle to a black image with a fireplace and classical music.  
"How did you do that?" Ganondorf asked, surprised by it and it wasn't easy to surprise him.  
"Magic..." She says, before laughing. "Electricity."  
"Oh... I thought so but how do you get the picture?" He asked.  
She smiles and tries to explain about how TV works before the food came.  
"I see... Maybe we can trade technology..." Ganondorf said, chuckling.  
"Sounds like fun." She says, their food brought in. She takes her plate.  
He takes his own and thanks the servant, smirking at herm  
They chatted about everything, he making her laugh at times and she making him rethink his own thoughts.  
"You are the most amazing person I have ever met..."  
"Come now. You must have interesting females in Hyrule." She says, thinking of him as the most incredible man.  
"Not as interesting as you."  
"I must say... You are hereby known as the most incredible man I have ever known..." She says, taking another bite.  
"What about that Prince and the rest of your suitors?" Ganondorf teased.  
"I think... I have no more need for any other suitors." She says, blushing lightly.  
"I like that idea... No sharing you..." Ganondorf says, hugging her.  
She lays her head back on his chest, smiling. "I don't think you had that problem anyway."  
"Thank you... for everything..."  
"For what? You are the one who has shown me not everyone are power hungry pigs." She says, looking up at him.  
"Which is funny because Ganon is a literal power-hungry pig..." Ganondorf laughed.  
She laughs with him, his laugh so strong and full of confidence. "You are different from your counterpart, it seems."  
"I hope so... I've always wanted to be better than my past."  
"I think you have done it." She says, smiling.  
"Then onto my next plan... To make you mine forever..."  
"Are you proposing right now, or preparing me?" She asks, blushing bright red.  
"Preparing... I have a big surprise for when I do it..."  
"My my. So sweet of you." She says, chuckling.  
"Not anything less than what you deserve..."  
She blushes, her heart feeling light and fluffy. "Princess, time to rest!" Her advisor, Darus, says, sticking his head in.  
"Sleep well..." Ganondorf says, kissing her hand before she left.  
Night time fell fast, and soon the King grew tired.  
Soon he fell asleep, to enter a strange dream.  
"D-Demise... We must be careful. If Hylia finds out I have been seeing you... She will be angry." A small goddess says, blushing in his much larger, black scaled arms.  
"Who cares what she thinks? She has no power over me... She also said I could date any of her beings." Demise said, smirking as he kissed her forehead.  
"But her younger sister? She would be ashamed." She says, giggling as the massive being pulls her close and twirls her. "My cute demon..."  
"My beautiful goddess..." He murmurs, his eyes watching her.  
"Demise... Promise me we shall always be together." She says, stars in her eyes.  
"Of course.... I promise you with all pf my being That I'll find you... Even if we get lost along the way..."  
"Such a romantic notion... For a demon King." She teases, smiling.  
"Don't say anything... You'll ruin my reputation..."  
"And what if I do? What will you do, my king?" She asks, a playful look coming to her eyes.  
"I'll have to 'punish' you..." He says, smirking.  
"Oh no. Whoever will save me then?" She says, leaning in to play with his flaming hair.  
"Maybe a handsome demon king..." He says, smirking.  
She giggles as he kisses her cheek. They grew closer, as they started to sway to a soft song she started to him.  
"You are the most amazing female I have ever met." He murmurs, pushing away some hair to give her a kiss.  
"I think I am the only female who is brave enough to stay beside you." She says, the sky slowly turning to her beautiful night sky.  
"I like that about you... For once, no fear at my presence and from you it is perfect."  
"Like I would allow myself to fear a man such as yourself." She says, smirking. "Mmm... Shall we dance under the stars?"  
She asks, pulling him close.  
"For you I will." He smirked, holding her close before swaying to their own rhythm.  
Memories pass, until The Star goddess came to him with a dark bruise on her cheek.  
"What happened? Who did this to you? Who shall I punish?" Demise growls softly yet angrily, pulling her close.  
"It's nothing... Hylia has been volatile lately."  
"I'll kill her..." He growled, starting to pace. "She DOESN'T touch you!!"  
"Demise please... It's for the best we just allow her to... Do what she wants." She says, looking away.  
"And if that means hurting you?!" Demise asks, eyes hard until he saw her worried look and he softened. "I'm sorry... I worry... Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"  
"She... She is cutting short my nights." She says, tearing up as that hurt her mode.  
"Why would she do such a thing?! It throws off all the gods and goddesses balances... Not to mention it hurts you..." Demise growled, pulling her close. "I will find a way to stop her..."  
"I think she suspects us." She says, looking pale.  
"Why? I don't understand why that... Being should care."  
"I am the younger sister. She has millions of suitors... And I... I have you. She is... Egotistical..." She says, watching the night turn to day, revealing more light-colored bruises.  
"I will talk to her..." He says, growling.  
"Don't... It will make things worse." She says, before sighing and laying against him.  
"We must do something!!" He growls, punching a rock.  
"Don't get hurt, Demise..."  
"I want to punch her!"  
"Please... Demise, behave."   
Time goes on, and the nights get shorter. His goddess becomes weaker and weaker before she becomes transparent at times.  
Demise had enough and suddenly decided to go to the source of their problems, Hylia. He bangs open her temple doors, not caring he cracked it a little as he was furious.  
"How dare you barge into my temple, Demon!"  
"Shut your mouth goddess! I know you have had something to do with the nights and I want you to stop it!" He yelled, fire in his eyes.  
"Not until you say you will never again go to see her." She days, a slight smirk on her lips.  
"Evil witch! So you can make sure she can never be happy?!" He growls, before realizing something. "Are you jealous that she has me or do you really not care for your own sister's happiness?!"  
"I would never be jealous of my younger sister and her time of day!" She says, frowning.  
"Or... Maybe you just don't Want her having any god or man...." Demise said. "And in that case, I say once again you are an evil witch!"  
"What your tone or I will make sure you will never return to her!"  
"You either stop the lack of nights.... Or I will have to destroy you!" Demise growled.  
"Ha! Come at me then. Summer is coming." She says, grinning.  
"And so will the Night's!!!" He roared, running at her after summoning his sword.  
After a long battle, Demise was finally sealed, and Hylia was finally mortalized. The Star Goddess goes to the imprisonment pike and kneels. "I cannot go on without you, Demise... So I will do what Hylia has done... My goddess body... Will create a new country... I will be internally reborn... Come for me... My love." She says, kissing the imprisonment like before vanishing.  
Ganondorf woke up suddenly, his body shooting up and he finally understood what had happened and what Stella was.  
The rays of the moonlight shone into his room, the stars shining brighter than before.  
Ganondorf smiled, finding the truth wasn't as bad as he thought it was.  
A gentle wind blew in, along with a soft singing.  
He got up, heading over to the window.  
He looks down to see the Princess in the secret garden. She softly sings a gentle song, the plants leaning in to seemingly listen. It sounded like the song the Moon goddess once hummed.  
He made his way down silently, smiling.  
He finally reaches the garden, where Stella was sitting beside a special bush of Moonlights, roses which luminance shined during nighttime.  
"You sound just as beautiful as you did before..."  
"You have never heard me sing... Have you?" She asks, looking at him. She laughs and looks upwards. "I hope I didn't wake you."  
"No... But I did have an interesting dream." Ganondorf says, sitting next to her.  
"As did I." She says, smiling. "I usually dream of past or future events... A weird quirk of mine."  
"I've had memories dreams like this before... But never about you." Ganondorf says, sighing.  
"You... Dreamed of me?"  
"Yes... it was of Demise and a goddess of the night... You."  
"I am a descendant of a goddess of the night?" She says, before chuckling. "No wonder my parents treated me with such distain. They hated night time."  
"Night time is when I am most powerful..." He says, smiling. "You are still as beautiful..."  
"Heh... You really think I am this goddess?" She asks, leaning against him.  
"I do... I believe it only took us this long to find one another..."  
"So many life times... So many experiences..." She says, chuckling. "This seems so unreal..."  
"Yet it is so real... And I believe we have loved each other since the beginning..." He says, holding her close.  
"The first time I saw you... My breath was taken. Cheesy, but I knew you would solve my problems." She says, smiling.  
"What kind of problems?" He asks, nuzzling her.  
"Suitors, the meaning of life, so on." She says, blushing as his breath ghosts her neck.  
"You are so beautiful... Smart... And talented too..."  
"Now now... Flattery will get you flattened." She teases, smirking.

THATS ALL FOLKS!


End file.
